A3 Flying Into a Mad Season Who's Psychotic Now
by KennaC
Summary: Sequel to Cabbage Rolls: After losing his jet pilot, General Stockwell requires Murdock's services, but is flying all he wants from his nephewinlaw? The General is once again throwing the Murdock household into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying into a Mad Season . . . Who's Psychotic Now?**

After losing his jet pilot, General Stockwell requires Murdock's services, but is flying all he wants from his nephew-in-law? The General is once again throwing the Murdock household into chaos, in more ways than one - and soon things will get even weirder than usual. Mudock isn't alone in thinking that maybe the General is losing it.  Sequel to _Lifetime Supply of Cabbage Rolls_ - will be helpful if not essential to read that first.

I do not own the A-Team – just like to mess with them once in a while. Nancy Clay Murdock and her associates are all mine, for better or worse. Also, many thanks to the great artists whose song lyrics I use throughout the story.  I've tried to make sure they're noted in the text. Enjoy and please, please, please review!

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

"Please, Nancy, please, please, please?"  Terra Walker, a twelve-year-old girl with long dark hair and brilliant emerald eyes looked at Nancy Murdock beseechingly, "Mom talked to Charlie, just like you said.  But he wants someone to sing, not just play jazz - he said specifically to talk to you."

Nancy, a petite and pregnant young woman with auburn hair and sky-blue eyes, sighed as she put a stack of plates from the dishwasher away.  Why had she sent Jasmine Walker to talk to Charlie in the first place?  She should have known better.  Charlie had been looking for a hook to get her to sing in his place for several years, "Terra, don't you think your Mom would be happier playing with someone who like the same kind of music she does, someone . . . more her age?"

"Mom likes all kinds of music. Besides, the only musicians she knows are druggies," Terra said distastefully, "she doesn't need that kind of temptation right now."  Jasmine had just recently finished a drug rehabilitation program, and was now trying to get back on her feet.  She'd moved back in with her mother, Blanche Walker, and had a part-time waitressing job at the diner where Blanche worked.  Jasmine, however, had other aspirations besides waiting tables. 

"Well, can't she sing herself?" Nancy ventured, casting about for a way out of the corner she was being backed into.

Terra made a face, then laughed, "You've never heard Mom sing, have you?  She's terrific on the piano, guitar, synthesizer, violin - just about any other instrument you can name, but she _cannot_ sing!"

Nancy was still hesitating, and Terra grabbed her arm and pleaded, "Nancy, you have to do this.  Charlie said if you came with the deal, he'd set it up so Mom and you could play regularly. She _really_ needs this, Nan. You know how depressed she's been lately."

Nancy did know, that's why she'd sent Jasmine to talk to Charlie in the first place.  She also knew looking into Terra's eyes that she couldn't say 'no.' She nodded resignedly, "OK, we'll give it a try.  Have your Mom set up a practice time and place, preferably with _no one_ around, and we'll see how it goes."

Terra was jumping up and down and threw her arms around Nancy's neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Nancy extracted herself from Terra's choke hold, smiling. She turned back to emptying the dishwasher, saying gravely, "I'm not going to have much time to devote to this, Terra.  Your Mom's gonna have to handle just about everything.  All I'm promising is to show up and sing a little."

"No problemo!" Terra grinned, using one of HM Murdock's favorite catch phrases.  Putting her in mind of the pilot, Terra glanced around, "Where's HM?" she asked, wondering why Nancy's husband hadn't made an appearance.

Nancy put the last cup away and began loading the few meager dirty dishes in the sink into the now-empty dishwasher, "He's out of town," she said shortly, "The General fired his pilot about a month ago, and has had HM hauling him all over the place ever since." 

Nancy was referring to her uncle, General Hunt Stockwell, who was her husband's employer.  Her uncle had been responsible for Nancy and her husband meeting, in a round-about way, having acquired the services of the A-Team, which included Captain HM Murdock, almost four years earlier.  The General would not have been happy at the insinuation that he had anything to do with his niece meeting or marrying the eccentric pilot, having been totally against their relationship.

The back door opened, and Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, and his wife Maggie came in calling their greetings.  Nancy finished rinsing the sink she'd just emptied, then turned to greet her new guests, "Hi Hannibal! Hi, Maggie!" She said brightly, and smiled as Maggie came and gave her a warm embrace in greeting.

"It's been awhile since we've seen you, so Maggie insisted we stop by and make sure you were OK," Hannibal said, grinning around his ever present cigar, "So, how's this pregnant lady doing?"

Nancy laughed, "Probably better than the other pregnant lady you've visited today," she said knowingly, "I'm assuming Amy's still pregnant, since I haven't heard otherwise . . ."  Amy Peck was 9 plus months pregnant. She was now over a week past her due date, and getting crankier with each passing day.  

Maggie nodded, "Amy goes in for an ultrasound today.  I think Dr. Phillips will schedule her for induction soon."

"Well that has to have Amy relieved," Nancy said.

Maggie chuckled, "I don't think Amy will be relieved until the baby is here.  This hot weather is miserable, especially when you're pregnant," she looked at Nancy appraisingly.  Nancy was mid-term, and her belly was starting to become noticeable, "How have you been? We haven't heard from you all week . . ." 

"I've been busy with work, and things . . ." Nancy said noncommittally.

Maggie glanced at Hannibal, then turned to Terra, who had been sitting quietly at the kitchen bar, "And how are you Terra?"

"I'm doing fine," Terra said respectfully, "Grams dropped me off while she went to clean at Mrs. Hubbard's house down the road."

Maggie nodded, "And how's your Mom?"

"OK," Terra said, looking at Nancy, "She's working at the diner this morning.  I was just talking to Nan about singing with Mom at Charlie's," she added eagerly.

Hannibal looked at Nancy in surprise.  It took some persuasion to even get her to sing for family and friends, "Really?  That's great!" he said sincerely.

Maggie nodded in agreement, "It would be nice to get Nancy to entertain us on a more regular basis.

Nancy's face was turning red, "I said we'd give it a try, Terra," she said carefully, "I'm not making any promises.  I don't do real well with crowds."

Maggie patted Nancy's shoulder encouragingly, "It just takes practice - you'll do fine."

Maggie glanced about, as Terra had done just a few minutes earlier, "Where's HM - isn't he home yet?" she asked in surprise.

"No," Nancy said in answer, "He called last night and said he thought he'd be home this morning, but it's 11 now, so I'm guessing he won't make it.  Uncle keeps changing plans . . ."

Maggie looked at Hannibal, "Is the General looking for another pilot, or just planning on usurping HM's services indefinitely?"

Nancy jumped in, "He's already told Uncle to find another pilot."

Hannibal nodded agreement, but looked concerned, "That's how I understand it.  Unfortunately, I don't know how long it's going to take to find someone else.  As far as I know, Stockwell hasn't even gotten any applicants yet, let alone done any interviewing."

Nancy sighed dejectedly.  The two months following the Team's last mission had been wonderful.  Murdock was home on a regular schedule, and their lives had actually been almost normal.  But the loss of the jet pilot had returned at least the Murdock household topsy-turvy, again.  Nancy had seen her husband only briefly in the last month, a day here and there, and it didn't look like there was any end in sight.

Nancy decided to change the subject, talking about Murdock's absence just made her miss him more, "Have you seen BA yet today?" she asked.

Hannibal shook his head, "Mrs. B. called before we left for Face and Amy's, said that she needed some things from the grocery store and couldn't get hold of BA.  We checked at the community center and the garage, but he wasn't either place."

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea where he is," Maggie said quietly.

Nancy turned and looked out the window at the old Chrysler pulling in the driveway.  She turned to Terra, "I think you're ride's here, kiddo," she said and watched as Blanche got out of the car and headed towards the back door.

Looking at Maggie, she smiled and said, "I would think BA would just come clean about what's going on with Char - it's not like we don't all know he's been seeing her."

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know.  In some ways I think BA has some very traditional ideas.  He and Char have known each other for a long time, and it's taken him awhile to admit even to himself how he feels about her. It'll take him awhile longer to admit it to his family."

Blanche came walking in, "Well, you certainly have a busy household," she said to Nancy, "I hope Terra hasn't been too much trouble."

Nancy smiled, "Of course not, Blanche.  Though she can be a bit _pushy_," she said, looking at Terra with a stern smile.

Terra grinned impishly, and grabbed her grandmother's hand, steering her out of the house, "Let's get out of Nancy's hair, Gram.  She's got lots to do," Terra wanted to make sure Nancy had no opportunity to back out of her agreement.  She waved, "Thanks for the company, Nan.  I'll have Mom give you a call later."

Blanche looked railroaded, and waved absently, "Well, it was nice seeing you, anyways."

Hurried goodbyes were exchanged all around as Terra hustled Blanche out the door.  

Maggie turned back to Nancy, her eyes dancing, "So, exactly how did Terra convince you to sing at Charlie's?"

Nancy sighed, "Let's just say she can be very persuasive.  I think Charlie and I are going to have to have a little talk," Nancy related her understanding of the 'deal' Charlie had made with Jazz.

Maggie and Hannibal exchanged knowing looks.  Nancy had been involved in getting Jasmine out of the bad situation she'd been in a few months back, and she still seemed to feel responsible for her.

"Well, I think it's a terrific idea," Hannibal said, "now we'll have something to do on weekends."

Nancy shook her head, "I haven't made any promises yet - I just said we'd give it a try.  Jazz may still decide she's better off with someone else."

Maggie recalled their previously interrupted conversation, and switched gears abruptly, "Was there something you needed BA for, Nancy?"

"I talked to him briefly yesterday about doing the lawn for me. He said he'd come over to do it today," she replied, looking out at the overgrown yard.  The large old farmhouse sat in the middle of a fairly wide horseshoe-shaped drive.  Often too wet to mow effectively, during dry weather, when other people gave up mowing scorched grass, their lawn was green and lush and growing at an alarming rate.  Murdock hadn't been home long enough in the last month to get the mowing done, and the thought of bouncing over the uneven lawn made Nancy cringe.  So, she'd asked BA if he would take time to do it, and he had willingly agreed.

"If BA said he'd do it, I'm sure he'll be by eventually," Hannibal said.

Nancy nodded, "Oh, I don't doubt he'll show up, I was just wondering when.  I need to run out and get groceries, but I hate to leave when he's coming."

"We're headed into town," Maggie offered, "We can pick up whatever you need and drop it off on our way back home. We need to pick up some groceries for tonight."

Hannibal straightened, "Yea, we're grilling steaks tonight, and everyone's comin' over for dinner at about 5."

Nancy smiled, "If you don't mind picking a few things up for me I'd really appreciate it," she handed Maggie her grocery list, "Steak sounds good, but I've got some things to get done tonight . . . I'm not sure I'll be able to make it. It kinda depends if HM makes it home," she looked at the clock again.

"It's still early - they're probably just running a little late," Maggie said with an understanding smile.

Nancy walked with Maggie and Hannibal to the door, "I'll see you later. Thanks, again, for the grocery service!"

Hannibal nodded, "Not a problem.  We'll see you in a little bit."

Nancy waved until they were out the drive, then went back into the house, heading into her office in the front room. She had been doing quite a bit of her work from home lately, and had a full office set up, with computer, fax, and extra phone line.  She figured it was best to keep busy, otherwise she'd sit around feeling sorry for herself because HM hadn't made it home.

Maggie waved at Nancy as they pulled out of the drive and headed into town, then turned and looked at her husband, "That girl has been down right unsociable when Murdock's gone," she said, concern edging her voice, "It's like she retreats into her own little world."

Hannibal shrugged, "Nancy's always been independent," he said, "it's just her way of dealing with his absence – she throws herself into work.  I don't see where it's anything to worry about."

"It's more than that, John," she said, "she wasn't like this before, when you were all gone. Something is different this time. I'm worried about her . . . and Murdock."

"I'm tellin' you, Maggie," Hannibal said certainly, "Nancy and Murdock will get through this, just like they always have. You're worrying about nothing."

"I hope you're right."

About 15 minutes after everyone had left, Nancy heard tires crunching on the gravel in the drive and stood to look out the window.  She saw Murdock getting out of a black sedan with his bag.  He waved to the driver as the car backed out, then turned and walked towards the front door.  A huge smile lit her face, and she hurried out to meet him.

She stood at the top of the steps on the porch, her arms crossed, but a beaming smile still on her face, "Hey, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up today or not."

He jogged up the steps, dropped his bag next to her and put his arms around her waist, "Sorry I'm late, Short Cake," he said, kissing her lingeringly, "I'm beginning to think that your Uncle is incapable of sticking to a schedule. Which really surprises me coming from a four star General."

"I'm just glad you're home," she said, looking into his warm brown eyes, "I've missed you so much . . ." she added quietly.

He ran a finger along her chin, "I missed you, too," they kissed again, and Murdock pulled back, his eyes dancing with mischief, "Come on, let's go inside so I can grope you properly."

He picked up his bag, and they walked into the house arm in arm.

In the house he dropped his bag once again, this time by the living room couch, and turned, gathering Nancy into a bear hug, and burying his face in her hair, "You smell delectable," he said.

Nancy smiled, snaking her arms around his waist and looping her thumbs through his belt loops, then groaned as her belly gave a sudden lurch.  

He stepped back a bit, "I even felt that one," he said in surprise.

Nancy chuckled, "I guess the baby's glad you're home, too!"

He leaned down and talked to her belly, "How're you doin', petey?" he asked playfully, then added with mock sternness, "You gotta take it easy on your mama there, little one."

She laughed, as her belly rolled again in response, "I think petey is saying 'hello'," she said, then looked at him hopefully, "and maybe wondering if you're gonna be stickin' around awhile?"

He straightened and shrugged, "I think so. Your Uncle has meetings in DC for the next few days."

"Good," Nancy said, "Maybe he'll find a new pilot while he's there."

Murdock grinned, "We can hope." 

"Maybe we should start looking ourselves," she suggested, "I'm tired of living alone."

Murdock looked at her ruefully, "I talked to the General about it again.  He said he has Carla working on finding a replacement pilot.  Hopefully it won't take too much longer."

His face broke into a suggestive grin, "Besides, you're not alone now - and we do have a lot of catching up to do."  He leaned down, stopping her reply with a kiss, which deepened and became urgent.  It had been nearly a week since they'd seen each other, and they were both feeling the desire to be close.

Nancy took off his ever present baseball cap and dropped it on the end table, while he started unbuttoning her shirt.  Neither one noticed the van pulling in the drive, and only realized they had company when BA slammed through the back door, "Hey, little mama - you home?"

Murdock dropped his head onto Nancy's shoulder with a moan, "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?"

Nancy chuckled, removing his hands, and buttoning her shirt, "I think this will have to wait."

Murdock raised his head slightly, looking into her sky blue eyes, a broad smile on his face, "We could just keep going, even big, ugly mudsuckers can take a hint."

Nancy shook her head and ducked out of his embrace, "We're in here BA," she called.

BA came through the dining room, "Hey, man, when did you get home?"

Murdock sighed and followed his wife into the dining room, "About 10 minutes ago," he answered.

"General's got you on a short leash lately," BA commented, "When he gonna find another pilot?"

Murdock shrugged, "Can't be too soon," he said. A mischievous grin lit his face, "You know, BA, if you'd waited another five minutes, I'd have had my wife naked and in a very embarrassing position."

Nancy reached out to punch him on the arm as he walked by to go into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Murdock said, dodging her blow, "A cold one," he added with a grin, before closing the door.

BA looked at the closed door, shaking his head. Then he turned back to Nancy, "I'll go ahead and get started on the lawn. I just need the key to the shed."

"It should be on the peg board by the back door," she said, "I think it's labeled.

BA acknowledged with a nod, "I'll head out and get started," one of his rare grins crossed his face, "I'll be busy for awhile," he added as he walked towards the kitchen.

Nancy shook her head, smiling at the retreating back.  When she heard the door slam again, she slipped into the bathroom. They did have a lot of catching up to do.

Half an hour later, Nancy and Murdock were upstairs lounging in bed.  Murdock propped up on an elbow and looked out the window as BA made a pass around the front yard, and off to the side on the lawn mower.  He turned and looked at his wife with a rueful grin, "Much as I'd like to stay up here for the rest of the afternoon, I really should go down and help the big guy finish up the lawn."

Nancy smiled and pulled him back down onto the bed, kissing him soundly, before agreeing regretfully, "Yes, I suppose you should go help . . ."

He gave her another lingering kiss before he swung his legs out of bed and started pulling on his clothes, "With both of us working on it, it shouldn't take long," he turned as Nancy sat up and put her arms around his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.  He smiled at her and kissed her nose, "Then we can pick up where we left off."

Less than an hour later, Murdock and BA had finished up the lawn, and Hannibal and Maggie were pulling in the drive with the groceries. Nancy went out to the car, where BA and Murdock were already helping Hannibal and Maggie pull bags out of the back seat. They each grabbed a bag and headed into the house.  

In the kitchen, Nancy dropped her bags by the pantry and indicated two glasses of milk on the counter, "Those are for you," she said to Murdock and BA.  Turning to Hannibal and Maggie, she asked, "Can I get either of you anything?"

Hannibal shook his head, "Nope, we've got to get headed home.  I need to get the grill started.  Remember, 1700 hours! You will be able to make it won't you?" He looked at Nancy quizzically.

Nancy nodded, "We'll plan to be there, Hannibal."

Maggie put her bags on the counter and put an arm around Murdock, "I'm glad you're home, mister," she said warmly.

He smiled, "It's good to _be_ home! Just hope I get to stay for a while."

Nancy pinched his butt as she walked by with bread to put away, "I second that!"

"Hey, watch that," Murdock said, glancing back at her.

"Couldn't do it if I wasn't watchin'!" Nancy replied lightly.

Maggie turned and started to help Nancy with the groceries, but Hannibal caught her arm, "C'mon, woman, we need to get home and get dinner started.  The troops will land in just about two hours, and we've still got to unload our own groceries!"

BA drained his glass, "I should get goin', too," he said hastily, "I haven't checked on Mama yet today . . ."

Murdock looked at him quizzically, "Don't you _live_ with your mother, big guy?" then he grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Or were you staying elsewhere last night?"

Nancy turned from the pantry and grinned at her husband conspiratorially, "Speaking of which, BA," she said innocently, "Are you bringing Charlotte with you tonight?"

BA stopped short, hesitated, and then said quietly, "She might be able to come, I'll hafta ask her."

Hannibal wasn't certain, but he would have sworn BA was blushing, "Bring her along," he said, clapping the big man on the back.  

BA looked decidedly uncomfortable, "I'm not sure she'll be able to make it, ya know, she got a lotta things goin' on."

"Aw, I'm sure if you ask her, she'll be there, big guy," Murdock said encouragingly, "she seems to think you're pretty special - though I'm not sure why," he added, his brow furrowing.

BA growled at the pilot, and Murdock judiciously stepped behind his wife.

Nancy shook her head, laughing, "Honestly, HM, using your wife to shield you from a large, angry man is pretty low," she chastised calmly.

Murdock kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, "You're not in any danger - even an irate, muscle-bound wrench-monkey wouldn't hurt a pregnant lady."

"I guess if I want anymore children I should protect my big-mouthed husband," she said, grinning.

BA relented, looking at Nancy, his dark eyes glittering, "I don't know why you wanna let the crazy man reproduce anyway - but I'll let 'im live.  Just fo' you little mama," he turned and followed Hannibal and Maggie towards the door.

Murdock stepped around Nancy and followed BA, apparently feeling reckless, "So, is your girlfriend comin' or not?" he pressed.

BA turned suddenly and caught the pilot by the collar, lifting his feet off the ground, "Char and me're jus' friends, you got that, fool?"

Murdock nodded, "Yea, yea, just friends, got it." he said in a strangled voice.

BA dropped him to the floor and headed for the door, where Hannibal was standing with Maggie, watching the exchange with amusement.

Murdock rubbed his neck, then threw a look back at his wife before commenting, "You're 'just friends' like I 'just like' to fly." he said, then turned and darted behind Nancy before BA could get his hands on him again.

Hannibal decided to step in, and put a restraining hand on BA's shoulder, "Don't sweat it, BA, we all know you and Char are just friends," lucky for Hannibal BA still had his attention on Murdock and didn't see him roll his eyes, "You can get even with Murdock sometime tonight, when he's not looking."

Murdock saw it though, "You don't believe that any more than I do, Colonel," he said accusingly.

"We better get going," Hannibal said hastily, "We'll see you in a couple hours."  Hannibal turned and steered Maggie out the door.  BA hesitated for a moment, before following them.  Nancy and Murdock brought up the rear, walking out on the back deck and waving goodbye as the others left.

She turned to him when they were alone, "Why do you do that?"

He looked at her innocently, "You're the one who started it."

"No, I didn't," she corrected, "You did."

"Oh, yea," he said with a smile, "But you didn't hesitate to step in."

She sighed, "I know, but then you always have to push him 'til he wants to pound you," she pointed out, "I was content to get him to relent and ask Char to come.  Then you have to go irritate him about the whole thing."

Murdock leaned on the railing, "I don't see what BA's big hang-up is. So she's a white girl.  If he loves her what difference does it make?"

Nancy shook her head, "She's not a 'white girl'. Honestly, you're the most politically-incorrect person I know."

He grinned, "It's part of my charm," he said, "besides, what would you call her?"

"She's biracial," Nancy said, "You know that."

"Yea, well, she's very light, then," he said flippantly.

Nancy leaned on the railing next to him and looked out across the yard, "I just don't understand why people have to get so hung up on what color someone is," she said reflectively, "I guess it's just way too easy to categorize people based on how they look. Heck, every form you fill out wants to know 'what' you are. It's crazy."

"Naw, I'm crazy – that's just bureaucracy," he squeezed his wife's shoulders, "It'll all work out. BA just has to make up his mind that it's what he wants.  He'll come 'round, I just hope Charlotte has the patience to wait him out."

She turned and looked at him, "BA's worth it," she said, "I think Char will stick around until he sees the light."

Murdock straightened and looked at his watch. He raised an eyebrow at his wife, "We have a couple of hours before we have to be at Hannibal and Maggie's," he said suggestively. 

Nancy laughed and began walking into the house, "I'm up for a little exercise if you are," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

"I'm always up for that kind of exercise," he said, grinning, "No pun intended!"

Nancy laughed and turned, running into the house with Murdock close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eye of the Storm**

Hannibal and Maggie had dinner well on the way when everyone began arriving.  Nancy and Murdock and Amy and Face arrived within a few minutes of each other.  

The two friends settled their wives on a couple of adjacent lounge chairs in the shade and got them cold drinks before taking a seat.

"Hey, Hannibal, you need a hand with anything," Face offered belatedly, already having sat down in a lawn chair next to Amy.

Hannibal was shaking his head anyway, "Nope, everything is under control.  Just take it easy, dinner will be ready soon."

"Good, I'm starving," Murdock said from the ground at Nancy's feet, "besides it may be my last meal.  I believe the big guy has a score to settle with me."

Face shook his head, "You've only been home a couple hours and you already ticked off BA, huh?"

Murdock grinned, "What can I say – it's a natural talent!"

Nancy put her hands on Murdock's shoulders, "Yes, but he promised to behave himself tonight," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Murdock looked surprised, and turned, leaning an arm across her lap and looking up at her quizzically, "When exactly did I agree to that?"

Nancy smiled at him suggestively, "This afternoon, awhile after Hannibal, Maggie, and BA left," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Ohhh," he said, realization dawning, "You can't hold me to a promise made in the heat of the moment!"

Face looked at his friend, "I wouldn't argue with a pregnant woman, Murdock - you'll never win," he said ruefully.  Amy reached out and smacked him on the back of his head.

Murdock considered that, "Yea, you're probably right," he said in surrender, "I promise to try to behave, Scout's honor," he held up three fingers in a Boy Scout salute.

"I don't believe you were ever a Boy Scout," Nancy said, giving him a look of mock severity, "And you better try hard," she added, "I don't want you scaring Char away."

Amy sat up, "BA's bringing Charlotte?  That's great!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yes," Maggie said, having come out of the house and caught Amy's exclamation, "And I expect you two," she indicated Murdock and Face, "to behave yourselves.  BA is sensitive enough about their relationship without you adding to the problem!"

They looked at each other, and Face said, "Maggie, I'm cut to the quick to think that you would think . . ."

Maggie shook her head, "Drop it, Face," she broke in, "I know you two all too well. I realize that it's an incredible temptation, but please don't tease him about Char. They need some time to get comfortable with each other before you start in on them."

"You tell 'em, Maggie," Amy agreed, "And Nan and I will keep them in line."

Nancy sighed, "Easy for you to say, Amy," she looked at Murdock through narrowed eyes, "This one is hard to keep quiet!"

Murdock winced, "I can keep just as quiet as Face," he said defensively.

"Since when?" Nancy asked teasingly.

"Since . . . anytime," he said, obviously having trouble finding an example, "Just watch," and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Yea," Nancy said, laughing, "That'll last about 5 minutes." Murdock just glared at her in stubborn silence.

BA drove in with the van a few minutes later.  He and Char got out, and Char opened the side door, while BA got out the wheelchair.  He brought it around and lifted his mother into it, while Char closed the van door.  They headed up to the deck, using the ramp the guys had added the previous summer, when Mama B had started using the wheelchair full time because of the severe arthritis in her knees.

Greetings were made all around, except Murdock who remained quiet. Mama B waved towards Amy and Nancy, "Wheel me over next to the girls, I need to check and make sure they're being properly taken care of."

Char obliged, pushing her over into the shade. Mama B smiled at Amy and Nancy, "You girls know Charlotte Lincoln, don't ya?"

Nancy and Amy both nodded and said hello as Face stood and let Char have his seat. Charlotte was a tall and willowy woman with long black hair that she kept up in a braid almost all the time.  She managed the local community center, having been instrumental in setting up many of the programs aimed at helping keep troubled youth off the streets, and out of the gangs. BA had always encouraged all of them to volunteer in various capacities with the kids, so they had all met and worked with Charlotte at one time or another over the last three years. 

The four women sat in the shade and chatted idly.  Murdock and Face wandered over to the grill, where BA was helping Hannibal pull the steaks off.  

BA looked at Murdock as he walked over, "I don't want to hear a word outta you, fool," he said threateningly.

Murdock made a zipping motion across his face and just smiled. Face looked at him and laughed, "Nancy said he had a big mouth, so he's taking it as a challenge and not saying anything.  It's been about 10 minutes now," he added, looking at his watch, "I'm taking bets on how long it'll last."

Murdock scowled at Face.  He made a dismissive gesture and went into the house to see if he could help Maggie with the rest of the dinner preparations.

Hannibal laughed, "I'll take that bet.  Murdock can be pretty stubborn when he wants.  I'd bet we'll have a quiet evening!"

Nancy was watching as her husband headed into the house, and sighed.  Charlotte looked at her curiously, "What's up with Murdock? I don't think I've ever seen him so quiet."

"He's fine," Nancy said, "if we're lucky the silent treatment will last at least through dinner."

Amy chuckled, "Nan kind of shamed him into it.  We're trying to keep him and Face off your back for at least a little while."

Char looked amused, "Don't worry about me - I don't have a problem with inter-racial couples – I grew up with it.  It's BA that seems to be having trouble coming to grips with it," she added conspiratorially, "My Mom says Dad was the same way when they first met.  She told me to give it time."

Mama B shook her head in consternation, "Scooter just needs to stop worryin' 'bout what other people think. He looks unconventional, but he got some very old-fashioned ideas."

"Dinner is served," Hannibal called, "And I recommend you ladies get up here and get your plates before Murdock comes back out."

Face motioned Amy back to her seat, "You tell me what you want, babe - I'll get your plate."

Amy settled back in her seat with a content smile, "He certainly does have some redeeming qualities," she said.

They filled their plates, and all but Amy and Face sat at the picnic table to eat.  Conversation was light and cheerful.  Murdock remained unusually quiet, answering any questions directed at him in monosyllables. Half way through the meal, Nancy put an arm around his waist, and leaned in to his ear, "I didn't mean you couldn't be sociable, just don't tease," she whispered.

He turned and looked at her ruefully, "It's safer this way," he confided quietly, "it is way too tempting."

Nancy smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.  At least he was honest.

Amy and Face filled them in on their appointment with Dr. Phillips.  Everything was fine and Amy was now scheduled for induction on Thursday of the coming week, which would be almost two weeks past her original due date. Dr. Phillips estimated that the baby was about eight pounds, and didn't anticipate Amy having any difficulties giving birth.

After dinner, they broke up into loose groups, visiting around the deck.  Nancy, Hannibal and Murdock ended up in a corner, discussing work.  Conversation had turned to the development of the new team. That had been Hannibal's pitch to the General for their retirement – they develop and implement a new team training program in exchange for being taken off the mission roster.  The development hadn't been a problem, but the implementation wasn't going as planned. Hannibal was still trying to convince a group of Abel Agents to go through the team training regimen they had developed over the last couple months, "Most of the Abels got their training at the CIA or FBI," Hannibal said, "and they've had 5-10 years of working in that mind set.  They're a little reluctant to change now."

"Well, I can certainly understand that. I know the FBI, particularly is pretty set by standard procedures, and a stringent hierarchy.  It's part of what turned me off," Nancy said thoughtfully, "By comparison, your way of operating is very . . . _unconventional_. "

Murdock chuckled, "That's a nice way of saying that we don't play by the rules."

Hannibal grinned, "We make our own rules – that's part of the beauty of the whole thing."

"Like I said . . ." Nancy chuckled, "You guys are little too outside-the-box for the Abels. Have you thought about going outside of Stockwell Enterprises for applicants for the new team? It might be worthwhile to consider some candidates that aren't quite so set in their ways."

Hannibal shrugged noncommittally, "It's an option, though we'd need to set some stringent criteria for acceptance.  The nice thing about the Abels is that they're all suited to this type of work - the weed-out is already done. Your Uncle only hires the cream of the crop."

Nancy laughed, "You're starting to sound like Uncle," she said raising an eyebrow, "You know _there are _people who don't work for the CIA or FBI, who might be more suited, particularly for what you want to do."

Hannibal was shaking his head, "There are a lot of problems with that, though," he argued, "not the least of which is that my time frame for implementation is going to move out.  That won't satisfy the General."

Nancy sat forward, "I disagree," she said earnestly, "Look at it this way, with less-experienced people from outside Agency you won't have to break all the habits they've learned to be independent field operatives.  You're starting with a clean slate, so to speak.  It may actually shorten your training period."

Murdock had been listening silently, enjoying the debate between his wife and commander, but now he broke in, "That may be the case, Nan, but the General is the boss, and if it doesn't fit his plan, than it's not gonna fly," he looked at her with a knowing smile, "You should recognize that better than anyone else."

She shrugged, and threw out a barb, "I always thought you guys were willing to go against the grain.  Uncle just needs to be shown the light. Just because he's got an idea about how things should be doesn't mean it's right."

"Now you're getting personal," Hannibal said, but he was grinning, "You make it sound like a challenge."

"Maybe it is," Nancy said tersely, "I understand Uncle has always done things this way, and been successful, but I think that if he really, truly wants to put together the next A-Team, his usual methodology just isn't gonna cut it. I would think you, of all people, would realize that, Hannibal."

Hannibal laughed, "You know, Nan, you're probably right. But I think first we'll try it the General's way."

"And move your time frame out that much more . . ." Nancy pressed stubbornly, suggesting, "Why not go on a parallel path.  At least start putting out feelers for outside candidates and developing your acceptance criteria."

Hannibal considered that, "Might not be a bad idea.  I could put Face on that front, while I'm working on the internal program. My biggest problem right now is being short-handed," he looked at Murdock, "What with you gallivanting around with the General and BA busy coordinating all the improvements at the Compound, I'm getting strapped for manpower."

Murdock looked at Hannibal hopefully, "So tell the General you need me here. Maybe then I could spend time at home instead of cloud hopping!"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his pilot, "I thought you liked the cloud hopping . . ."

"It wouldn't be so bad except for two things," Murdock said, holding up two fingers, "First, I am tired of never being home.  And second, I hate wearing my dress uniform - the General isn't content to just let me fly the jet, he's gotta drag me to all these boring meetings, and introduce me to all his stuffy contacts." he finished with a grimace.

Nancy laughed, "Come on, HM," she said, "I know you actually find that stuff kind of interesting."

"Maybe _a little_," he admitted, "But it really isn't my scene.  Besides, hasn't your Uncle ever heard of teleconferencing?"

Nancy smiled, "Uncle always has believed in the face to face approach."

Hannibal nodded, "It works best for him - intimidation is less effective over the telephone!"

After awhile, Murdock went out to the truck, and brought back Nancy's guitar, "You're gonna hafta practice, Short Cake.  And now's as good a time as any," he smiled, laying the guitar in her lap.

Nancy picked it up, "I cannot believe I agreed to this whole Charlie's thing.  It's not me."

Murdock laughed, "I disagree - it's totally like you. You feel responsible for Jazz, and you have to do this to help keep her out of trouble."

Nancy scowled at him, "I thought you were going to keep quiet," she said.

"This is a safe subject," he said grinning, "Just don't let me get started on BA." He looked at BA apprehensively, and zipped his mouth shut, throwing away the invisible key.

Nancy looked at him reflectively, "Well, since this was you're idea, you could sing with me . . ."

Murdock shook his head, "You're the one that needs the practice, not me."

"I think it's a great idea," Face chimed in, to Murdock's dismay, "You haven't serenaded us in a while."

Hannibal agreed, "Yea, guess we haven't been up in a plane lately. . ."

". . . with people shooting at us . . ." Face added, "Murdock always does his best singing under fire!"

Murdock looked at Hannibal and Face in disbelief, then turned to BA for support, "Come on, big guy, you'd rather just hear Nan – right?"

But BA shook his head, "They right, man, it's a good idea, you and Nan singin' together. I'd like to hear that."

Murdock dropped into a chair next to Nancy, "What do you have in mind?" he asked moodily.

Nancy shrugged, "I was thinking maybe 'A' or 'Life in a Nutshell' one of your Barenaked Ladies tunes."

"Not 'A'," Murdock said, and Nancy laughed at his expression, "Nutshell's a good one."

Nancy grinned, "I was hoping you'd pick that one!" 

She began playing, and Murdock sang the song with Nancy joining him on the chorus. 

_When she was three  
Her barbies always did it on the first date  
Now she's with me,  
There's never any need for them to demonstrate  
She's like a baby, I'm like a cat;  
When we are happy, we both get fat and still  
it's never enough, it's never enough,  
it's never enough  
  
But I don't tend to worry about the things that other people say,  
And I'm learning that I wouldn't want it any other way  
Call me crazy, but it really doesn't matter  
All that matters to me is she  
  
Her life, in a nutshell  
No way would she want it to change me  
it's not that easy 'cause  
My time is often decided for me  
For me  
  
She memorized every pencil crayon colour in the box  
Her sky-blue eyes complement the burnt sienna in her locks  
She's at the movies, I'm on the phone;  
When we're separated, we're never alone, but still  
it's never enough, it's never enough,  
No it's never enough  
  
But I don't tend to worry about the things that other people say,  
And I'm learning that I wouldn't want it any other way  
Call me crazy, but it really doesn't matter  
All that matters to me is she  
  
Her life, in a nutshell  
No way would she want it to change me  
it's not that easy 'cause  
My time is often decided for me  
For me  
For me_

_  
I fell down  
With no one there to catch me from falling  
Then she came 'round  
And only her tenderness stopped me from bawling my eyes out  
I'm OK  
And that's why_

_Her life, in a nutshell  
No way would she want it to change me  
it's not that easy 'cause  
My time is often decided for me_

_But I don't tend to worry about the things that other people say,  
And I'm learning that I wouldn't want it any other way  
Call me crazy, but it really doesn't matter  
All that matters to me is she_

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nancy asked as they finished up, then smile mischievously, "I'd still like to do 'A'."

Murdock smiled, giving her a firm kiss on the lips before saying flatly, "No way."

"Who did you say sang that?" Face asked.

"Barenaked Ladies," Nancy said, "HM discovered them recently, and I don't think he's listened to anything else!"

"Now it's my turn to make a request," Murdock said, "I want to hear a Shawn Colvin song – I don't really care which one . . ."

Nancy smiled, "Alright . . . how about this one . . ."

_Over by the wild wood, it was a hot summer night_

_We lay in the tall grass, 'til the morning light come shinin'._

_If I had my way, I'd never, get the urge to roam._

_But sometimes I serve my country, sometimes I stay at home._

_Just don't put me in a frame upon a mantel, where memories grow dusty, old, and gray._

_Don't leave me alone in the twilight, for twilight is the loneliest time of day._

_And I never gave it a second thought, it never crossed my mind._

_As to what is right, and what is wrong, I'm not the judging kind._

_But I would steal your darkness and the storms from your skies._

_We all have certain trials, burning up inside._

_Just don't send me no distant salutations, or silly souvenirs from far away._

_Don't leave me alone in the twilight, 'cause twilight is the loneliest time of day._

_So don't put me in a frame upon a mantle, where memories grow dusty, old, and gray._

_Don't leave me alone in the twilight, for twilight is the loneliest time of day._

"Good choice," Hannibal said appreciatively.

"While I do like that song," Murdock said in his best English professor voice, "Technically it does not meet my criteria . . . Robertson of the Band wrote it, not Shawn Colvin!"

"I've heard her sing it," Nancy argued, "You didn't say she had to write the song."

Amy laughed, "Well, I really like it, and I don't care who wrote it," she said, then looked at Nancy curiously, "So, are you really gonna sing at Charlie's with Jasmine?" 

Nancy set the guitar aside, "I'm not so sure about that whole thing, but I promised Terra I'd give it a try."

Char sat forward, "You know, if you need a practice audience, the kids would love to hear, and we've got all the necessary equipment at the Community Center. Maybe, if it goes over well, we could even set up a benefit concert."

Nancy raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like good penance for Charlie," she said speculatively, "Maybe I'll talk to him about a cover charge to benefit the Community Center.  That would hit Charlie where he lives."

Murdock looked at Nancy reprovingly, "This isn't a ploy to get you out of the whole thing, is it?"

Nancy looked at him guiltily, and Maggie chuckled, saying in a motherly tone, "I would bet that Charlie will agree to donate at least part of the cover charge to the LCC, but I do think you need to consider Jazz's part in all of this.  It's good for her.  And it will be good for you, too, Nancy."

Nancy smiled, "OK, Maggie," she said in surrender, "I'll do it for Jazz - but it can't hurt to get something out of it for the LCC."

Maggie agreed, "Of course not - and you're right.  It'll be good for Charlie!"

As they were talking, Murdock had pulled something out of his pocket, and was looking at it in dismay.  Nancy saw and asked, "What's that?"

He looked at her grimacing, "Your uncle wanted to be able to get a hold of me if he needed something, so he gave me a pager. I'm way too connected to him at the moment."

"What does he want _now_?  I thought he had meetings in DC for the next few days?" Nancy said irritably.

"Well, I don't know without calling him back, but I'd guess his plans have changed. They always do." Murdock stood and headed into the house.

Nancy stood, too, "Where are you going?"

He glanced back over his shoulder, "To call and see what he wants, it'll just take a minute," he said, disappearing into the house.

She was on his heels, "He better just be calling to make sure you're enjoying your _time off_," she said impatiently.

Five minutes later, Nancy and Murdock were saying their goodbyes and getting into the truck.  Neither one of them looked very happy.

Maggie looked at Hannibal, "The General better find another pilot soon, or we're gonna have a mutiny on our hands."

Hannibal nodded thoughtfully, "Problem is, I don't think it's just a pilot that the General is looking for."

At home, Murdock threw clothes into a bag, while Nancy brooded by the bedroom door, "You just got home 8 hours ago," she said angrily, "What is so urgent that you have to go now?"

"He had an emergency meeting come up in Houston," he said shortly.

"But you just got home!" Nancy said adamantly.

Murdock's shoulders slumped and he looked at her wearily, "This isn't my idea, Nancy.  I work for your Uncle, and he calls the shots.  It's not like I have a real choice in the matter. I have to work under the terms of the contract."

Nancy crossed her arms, she knew why Murdock, and the others, had agreed to the contract, and it didn't make her feel any better, "You didn't have to sign the contract," she said quietly, "We could have worked it out."

Murdock took his cap off, ran an agitated hand back through his hair, before jamming the cap back on his head, "I really don't want to get into that discussion, again," he said irritably, "it doesn't matter anyways.  What's done is done."

Nancy bridled at his tone, "You could have walked away," she said, venting her anger, "it wasn't like I held a gun to your head . . ."

Murdock turned hurt eyes on her, "You know I couldn't walk away," he said quietly, "I asked _you_ to marry me, remember?  Not your family.  They, in particular your uncle, just came with the deal."

Nancy realized she'd pushed too far, their arguments concerning her uncle always ended with her feeling guilty about what she'd said in the heat of the moment, "Is he always going to come between us, HM?" she asked.

He sighed, he knew he shouldn't have brought up the contract; it was a sore spot with both of them, "Only if we let him, Short Cake."

"I'll talk to him, tell him you need to be home," she offered.

He rubbed a hand across his eyes, "This isn't your fight, and I have talked to him.  It's going to take him time to find a replacement.  Until then, I'm it."

Nancy felt tears spill down her cheeks, and turned to hide them, wiping angrily at her face.  Murdock caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and moved to her side putting his arms around her, "Come on, Short Cake, don't cry.  I'll be back before you know it," he said soothingly.

She was in no mood to be comforted, and pushed him away, "Just go," she said irritably.

He stepped back and looked at her unhappily, "You're just tired," he said, almost to himself.  He picked up his bag, "I'll call you as soon as I know what our travel schedule is," he said stopping next to her, in the doorway.

"Fine" she said flatly, looking up at him.  Her expression softened as she looked into his brown eyes.  She leaned into him, putting her arms around his waist, and he put his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  They both turned their heads as headlights flashed in the window.

"My ride's here," he held her tightly for a moment, murmuring against her hair, "I love you, Short Cake."

She closed her eyes, her head against his chest, "I love you, too," she said miserably, "get home safe . . . and soon."

He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, until a horn blew out in the drive.  Reluctantly, he let her go, "I'll call you soon," he promised, then headed down the stairs and out the door.

Nancy walked to the window and watched the car carrying her husband away back out of the drive, and head down the road out of sight.  She turned and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  There were times when she really hated her Uncle, and this was one of them. Sometimes she felt certain he was determined to punish her for defying him and marrying Murdock.

She didn't even bother to get undressed.  She turned the light out and lay in the dark for some time, mulling over her argument with Murdock and feeling guilty, until she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting Hooked**

Nancy was eating cereal the next morning when Maggie called to tell her that Face had taken Amy to the hospital, "Her water broke early this morning, so she'll probably have the baby sometime today," Maggie said, and added, "hopefully."

"How's she doing?" Nancy asked.

"Better than Face," Maggie said, laughing, "Mr. Calm, cool and collected sounded pretty stressed when he called this morning. Amy, on the other hand sounded very matter of fact."

Nancy chuckled, "Amy's just relieved to see the light at the end of the tunnel!"

Maggie told her there was probably no hurry, though Amy's water had broken she hadn't started laboring in earnest.  It would be awhile before the baby came.  Nancy promised she'd stop at the hospital that afternoon, after work, and made Maggie promise to call if there were any developments before then.

Nancy finished her cereal, rinsed her dishes, and put them in the dishwasher. She went to her home office and loaded the invoicing she'd completed into her briefcase and then headed out the door for work at Adam's Investigations.

Adam's Investigations was a small private investigation firm located in a second floor suite of offices in downtown Langley.  Riley Adams had started the company ten years before, after retiring from New York City Vice. A middle-aged, rough-looking character with a lopsided grin, that looked more like a grimace, Riley was really a soft touch, and had taken Nancy on as a protégé several years before, training her as a private investigator.  They worked well together, and Riley had been content in the past year, having made Nancy a full partner, to allow her to take over the business end of things, while he handled field operations.  She remained involved in many of the cases, primarily on a consulting basis. But with the pregnancy, she was spending very little time in the field, personally.

She knocked on the door to his office, which was ajar, pushing it open and poking her head in, "Hey, Riley - what's going on today?"

Riley motioned her to a chair, "I understand HM left again last night," he said as she came in.

Nancy dropped into a chair, "Good news travels fast, huh?  Who told you?"

"I heard from a rather unlikely source, actually," Riley admitted, "Your Uncle called last night, said he was on his way to Houston."

"Since when does Uncle keep _you_ informed of his whereabouts?"

Riley shrugged, "He actually was making a business proposition, he wants to acquire your services for an investigation."

Nancy looked surprised, "What does he want our help for?"

Riley shook his head, "Not 'our' help, Nan, _yours_."

Now she was beginning to get irritated, "So why didn't he talk to me, then?"

Riley tried a soothing tone, "Because he didn't think you'd listen.  He said you tend to shut him off before he gets to finish what he has to say."

"Darn right," Nancy said grumpily, "That's 'cause every time he opens his mouth my life ends up in chaos."

"Well, at least hear it out," Riley suggested, "it's actually a good case for you right now, mostly research.  Shouldn't be impacted by your delicate condition."

"I don't know why I should listen," she said stubbornly, "He's just trying to get control of me, like he has control of my husband."

"Nancy, it's one case, and it's right up your alley," Riley reasoned, "besides, he was offering a hefty fee."

She sighed, "OK, give me the basics, but I'm not saying I'll do it."

Riley was just getting started telling her about the case which involved a CIA operative that had run into some trouble recently, when the phone rang.  Riley picked up, "Adams Investigations."

"You really should change the name to Murdock and Adams Investigations," Murdock said smoothly.

Riley shook his head with a smile, "If anything, it would _Adams_ and Murdock Investigations . . . just a sec, HM, she's right here," he held the phone out to Nancy, "It's for you," he said unnecessarily, getting up and leaving the office without being asked.

Nancy watched him leave before saying, "Hi."

"Hey, Short Cake, how's it goin'?"

"I'm sorry about last night, HM," she said quietly.

"Me too, guess we were both kinda tired and frustrated."

"Yea . . ., Nancy said reflectively, then remembered, "Oh, Amy's in the hospital, her water broke this morning."

"How're they doing?" he asked.

"Amy's OK as far as I know . . ."

"How's Facey handlin' things?"

"Maggie said not so good, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

Murdock chuckled, "Face always does well under pressure, he'll come through."

"How long will you be gone?" Nancy almost dreaded the answer.

"Just a couple days - the General has a meeting in DC on Thursday, so we'll have to be back by then."

"See if you can get back by Wednesday morning, the ultrasound is at 1:30, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I'll tell your Uncle. That might be something he'll actually accommodate."

"I don't know about that," Nancy said uncertainly, "it may make him more likely to keep you out of town."

"I really don't think the punishment theory holds water, Nan," Murdock said, "I may not be wild about your uncle, but he cares about you. I just don't think that family matters enter into his consideration priority-wise"

"I suppose you're right," she admitted, "but I still think he's got way too much control over our lives right now.  Did you know he talked to Riley about hiring me for a case?"

"Absolutely not," Murdock said adamantly, "you shouldn't be working in the field."

"It's just a research job, nothing chancy," Nancy countered.

"I don't care," Murdock said quietly, "you can find trouble in the most unlikely places."

She stood up and began pacing, "I do not," she said defensively.

"OK," Murdock conceded, "so trouble finds you, either way you end up in the middle of it."

"Is this about Kennedy, again?"

"You bet," he said, "If we hadn't gotten home when we did you would have been dead.  I don't want to go through that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"I would have been fine, Joe was working on the search warrant.  He'd have made it," she said, adding, "Besides, messing around with Kennedy was hardly an _unlikely_ place to find trouble."

"Joe wouldn't even have been working on the warrant yet - and Riley would still have been tied up on our couch," Murdock argued relentlessly, "You don't know when to back off. Joe and Riley – heck, even Brett Katt had warned you . . ."

Nancy broke in, "Why are we arguing about this?"

Murdock leaned his head against the wall by the phone, and took a deep breath, "I don't know . . . seems like we end up arguing an awful lot lately."

Nancy sat back down, "I think we need to get some control over our life and stop taking our frustrations out on each other," she said thoughtfully.

"You're right," he agreed, "we've got to start making some permanent changes."

"Sounds good," she said, "wish I knew how to make it happen."

"Start by saying 'no' to your Uncle."

"I'll make that decision based on the case details - he can't hold me to anything but results."

"Just think hard about it before you do it, OK?" Murdock asked hopefully

"I will."

Murdock turned to see Jeff Kent getting off the elevator and glancing around.  He knew Jeff was probably looking for him, "I've gotta go," he said hesitantly, "I love you, Short Cake, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"For some reason that doesn't make me feel any better," Murdock said uncertainly.

"I love you HM," Nancy said, a smile curving her lips, "I'll be fine - don't worry about anything . . . And be home by Wednesday!"

"Will do."

He hung up as Jeff came walking up, "Talking to Nancy?"

Murdock nodded, "Just letting her know when I might be home.  Is the General done with his meeting?"

"Yes, and looking for you," Jeff said, "He was not too happy when he came out and you were gone."

Murdock shrugged, leaning against the wall, "I've never been real good at sitting still and waiting – drives me nuts," he smiled self-deprecatingly at the reference.

"The may be, Murdock, but he came out to bring you into the meeting and you weren't there.  It made him look kinda foolish," Jeff said quietly, "That is not a good thing."

Murdock's eyes had been on Jeff, but when he focused behind him, he saw the General walking purposely towards them.  He straightened up as Stockwell approached, "What the hell were you thinking walking out like that?" he asked tersely.

"Sorry, General," Murdock said sincerely, "I didn't realize you still needed me. I'd been waiting in the hall for 45 minutes.  I figured that since you were busy, I'd take the chance to call Nan."

"There would have been ample time for that later.  When I tell you to wait somewhere I expect you to be there when I come back."

"Just like an obedient puppy," he said irritably.

"Captain, I wanted you to meet some very important people," Stockwell said, ignoring the sarcastic comment, "and because you wandered off, that will not be possible now.  Next time, stay put." He turned and stalked off towards the door.

Murdock's eyes flashed, and he said under his breath "Then get me a leash," before following the General out the door and to the waiting car.

Riley came back in as Nancy was hanging up the phone, and sat down, "So, how's the hubby?"

"Not here," Nancy said touchily, "Now how about this case Uncle has for us."

Riley decided not to ask any more about Murdock since it seemed to be a sore spot.  Instead he launched into an explanation about the case.  He told her that the General wanted to meet with her to discuss the details, but basically, a CIA associate of his, Phillipe LaSalle, was facing a reprimand and possible dismissal, having to do with a mission that went under internal review.  Her Uncle wanted her to look into it and see if the allegations held any water.

Nancy laughed dryly, "No wonder Uncle wants me to handle this, he does work for the CIA, he certainly wouldn't want to tick them off by personally getting involved in an investigation questioning their judgment."

Riley shrugged, "You knew there had to be a reason he'd take you on."

Nancy looked at Riley, "You make it sound like he's stooping to hire his own niece."

"I didn't mean it that way, exactly," Riley said, "It's just that if your Uncle was so interested in your career, why didn't he hire you himself.  Being an Able agent has a certain prestige these days, he could have given your career a boost." 

"Who says my career needed a boost," Nancy replied petulantly.  She shrugged the irritation off, and asked, "When did he want to meet?"

"He said he'd be back in town by the end of the week.  He did have these files dropped off," Riley handed her personnel files for Phillipe LaSalle and a Tristan Caswell, "And said that you could talk to LaSalle yourself, and get his side of the story. His contact information is in there. He did say to steer clear of Caswell, he thinks he may be the real perp."

Nancy took the files and flipped idly through them, "But if Uncle already knows who the real perp is why's he want me involved?"

"He said that there isn't any corroborative evidence – he wants you to find it."

"Oh," she said reflectively, getting up from the chair, "Well, there can't be any harm in looking through the files and talking to LaSalle."  She turned and headed to her office absently, leaving Riley smiling after her.

Riley knew how to get Nancy hooked.  Her Uncle was presenting a challenge, and Riley was sweetening the pot a little by goading her about him not hiring her.  She'd want to prove herself, she always did.  She was predictable when it came to her dealings with Hunt Stockwell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Newest Member**

That afternoon around 3 pm, Nancy had finished her second detailed review of the files.  She wrapped up a few clerical items around the office and checked in with Stephanie Loucks, their office manager, before heading to the hospital to see how Amy was doing.  Once there, she went straight up to the maternity ward and found Maggie and Hannibal in the waiting room.

"How's she doing?" Nancy asked.

Maggie shrugged, "She didn't start labor on her own, so they applied some topical oxytocin, to try and get the labor going.  So far, she's still not progressing very rapidly."

Nancy grimaced, "So, that light at the end of the tunnel is kinda dim, huh?"

"'Fraid so," Maggie said regretfully, "They've got a fetal monitor on the baby, and so far there isn't any stress.  But they're watching closely.  If there's any change in the baby's vitals they'll take her in and do an emergency C-section."

"Can we go in and see her?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, she's in room 212, just down the hall," Maggie said, "We were just heading out to grab some dinner.  We haven't been able to get Face to leave, but if you can, send him out and we'll make sure he eats."

Nancy went down the hall, and knocked on the door to room 212. 

Face poked his head out, "Nan, good to see you, come on in," his voice was cheerful, but his face reflected his worry and concern about his wife.

She walked in, and looked around, Amy was sitting up in the bed, with a strap across her belly, a blood pressure cuff on her arm, and various monitors ticking all around her.  She looked very tired.

Nancy smiled at Amy, and she smiled wearily back, "Hi Nan - this isn't going quite as smoothly as I thought it would.  This little stinker just doesn't seem to want to come out and play."

Face looked at her, the lines of worry showing plainly, "You want some more ice chips, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Not right now," Amy said, "You should go get something to eat.  Nancy will sit with me for a little while, won't you, Nan?"

Nancy nodded, "Amy's right, Face.  Maggie and Hannibal were just heading out, why don't you join them for some dinner?"

Amy pushed, "Go on Face, we'll be fine."

Face hesitated, then said, "I'll only be gone for a few minutes, I'll just grab a sandwich out of the vending machines and come right back."

"Don't even _think_ about eating in front of me," Amy said, "Just go with Hannibal and Maggie.  Come back when you're done.  I'm not going anywhere."

Face relented, "OK, I won't be long."

"Go." Amy said irritably, and Face retreated out of the room, looking to Nancy who gave him a reassuring smile.

Nancy walked by the bed, "So what are all these monitors for?" she asked, hoping to distract her friend.

Amy indicated the strap across her belly, "That one monitors my contractions, which they tell me are still pretty weak.  Doesn't feel that way though," she muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

She then indicated another cord, "They also hooked an intrauterine fetal monitor to the baby's head."

She pointed to the strip chart, "They're both recorded on the strip chart so the nurses and Dr. Phillips can monitor how my labor is progressing and how the baby is doing."

"Uh-oh, here comes one," Amy said.  Nancy reached over and took her hand, watching the strip chart in fascination, as the contraction occurred.  Another monitor beeped in time to the baby's heart beat, which increased in rate as the contraction reached a peak and slowed as the contraction ended.

Amy let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes, "I'm getting tired," she admitted, "I didn't think it would take this long."

Nancy squeezed her hand, "It'll be over before you know it," she said encouragingly, "And when it's over you'll have a beautiful little baby to make you forget all about this."

Amy opened her eyes and looked at Nancy, "Thanks, Nan, I know this has to be scaring the hell out of you."

Nancy looked at the monitors and recorders ruefully, "Yea, it kinda does," she admitted with a small smile, "But I plan to make sure HM feels good and guilty about the whole labor thing.  Should get me a few months of leverage."

Amy smiled weakly, then winked at her conspiratorially, "Trust me, it's good for a few _years_ of their best behavior." Both women laughed, they knew they needed every advantage they could get with Face and Murdock.

A few widely-spaced contractions later Face came back into the room, and Nancy stayed for a few more minutes, until Dr. Phillips came in to examine Amy.  Then she backed out and wandered back down to the waiting room to join Hannibal and Maggie.

Hannibal walked over by her, his arms crossed.  Nancy thought he looked strange without the ever-present cigar, "Holding up OK, Hannibal?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine," he said, " How about you - have you heard from Murdock?"

Nancy nodded and filled Hannibal in on the basics of her conversation with her husband, "Hopefully he'll be back by Wednesday, but I'm not holding my breath."

Maggie patted her shoulder, "I'll go with you for the ultrasound if HM isn't home," she offered.

Nancy looked at Maggie gratefully, but declined, "Actually, Dad's flying out tomorrow anyway, so I won't be going alone, even if HM isn't home."

"Has to be difficult for your Dad, being so far away," Hannibal said, "He still thinking about moving out this way from Chicago?"

Nancy nodded, "Yea, in fact, he's gonna be in town for a couple weeks.  He has appointments with a couple realtors, to help him find a house. Says he's too old to move back in with his daughter, or into an apartment."

Hannibal agreed, "Can't blame him there.  Is he retiring?"

Nancy's father was in his late fifties, and still a very active partner in his law firm, "No, I think he's talking with the other partners about starting a branch office of sorts in Langley."

"Ought to be a lot of opportunities for work in this area," Hannibal said.

Nancy shifted uncomfortably in the straight-backed chair, "Guess they don't really care if the guests are overly comfortable," she said grimacing.

Maggie chuckled, "You should head home and get your feet up.  We'll call you as soon as we know anything."

Nancy smiled gratefully, "I think I'll do that," she agreed, "But call if there's anything I can do."

The General arrived back at the jet in the early evening. Murdock stopped him on his way back to his office, "I've got the flight plans ready for the trip back to Langley – when do you want to leave?" he asked restlessly.

"I should be ready to go in about an hour," Stockwell said absently, heading on back to his office without another word.

Murdock shrugged and looked at Jeff, "Guess that means I can file the flight plans?" 

"I guess. . ." Jeff agreed uncertainly.

Murdock turned and headed out of the jet, "Well, that's what I'm gonna go do. If the General's lookin' for me, I'm in the 'port."

Murdock walked into the flight office and leaned on the desk, looking at the young woman behind the desk, with a glance at her name plate, he said with a grin, "Hey, Jennnifer, I'm not sure when we'll get goin', but  I've got my flight plans ready for when the General says go," he held the paperwork out.

She came over, taking the papers from him, she asked, "You got an east Texas accent that's been northernified – where ya from?" 

"I was born here, but grew up in Oakland," he offered in his usual friendly manner, "with my grandparents.  But I lived in LA for quite a few years before moving to Langley, Virginia. That's where we're headed home to – and the sooner the better," he added with a hopeful glance out towards the jet.

"Whatcha in a hurry to go for," Her Texas drawl was flirtatious. Leaning forward on the desk she smiled warmly, "you haven't even gotten to sample the night life around here. I could show you around, I'm off in 10 minutes."

Murdock stood up in surprise, "Well, I'm kinda anxious to get back home, _to my wife_," he said pointedly, shoving his hands uneasily in his pockets.

She turned with a regretful smile, "Too, bad . . ." she said, "you're wife is a lucky lady."

He grinned self-consciously, "Thanks – I think for the most part she'd probably agree with you."

He glanced around, "Is there a pay phone around here somewhere that I could use to make a credit card call?"

"Just down the hall, there's an AT&T phone that'll take a calling card," she indicated the door, "Gonna call your wife?"

Murdock nodded, "Yea, let her know I'm headed home."

Nancy stopped at Subway on her way home and grabbed some food.  At home, she ate in front of the TV.  Once she finished, she went into the office and emptied her brief case onto the desk.  She looked at the personnel files, wondering how her Uncle got his hands on confidential things like these.  In some ways, it really disturbed her to think about how well-connected he was. 

She decided she'd call Mr. LaSalle and set up an appointment for the next day. She found the cordless phone in the living room and dialed the phone number, "Hello, Mr. LaSalle?  This is Nancy Murdock.  General Hunt Stockwell asked me to contact you."

The man on the other end of the line sounded very cautious in his response, "You work for Hunt Stockwell?"

"In a manner of speaking, he's contracted with me to look into your current problem and see if I can come up with anything that will help your case."

"How do you relate to Stockwell Enterprises if you're not an agent?"

Nancy gave mental shrug, "I guess you could say I'm related, literally," she said, "Hunt Stockwell is my Uncle."

This seemed to amuse LaSalle, "Hunt Stockwell, an Uncle.  That's hard to imagine."

"Yea, well believe me," she said ruefully, "It's no picnic living the reality."

LaSalle laughed out loud, "The Stockwell wit - you have me convinced."

"I'd like to meet with you tomorrow to discuss your case, if you have the time," Nancy said.

"Tomorrow would be fine, how about lunch at the Colvin Run Tavern in Vienna," he suggested.

"I'll see you then," Nancy said, then rang off.

She went into the kitchen to clean up, but realized that there wasn't anything to do.  She didn't do much cooking to begin with, Murdock handled most of that when he was home.  And when he wasn't, she found she didn't eat much at home anyway - it was too lonely. 

She was considering going back to the hospital to see how Amy was doing, dreading the thought of spending any time sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, when the phone rang. It was Jasmine, calling to let her know that she had a rehearsal time set up for the next day, at the Langley Community Center at five.  

Nancy agreed, "What are we going to play?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Terra said you like folk and gospel," Jasmine said tentatively, "So I thought we'd stick with that basic genre, though we should probably steer clear of the gospel at a bar. Are there any popular artists you're particularly comfortable playing?"

Nancy didn't have to think too hard, "I'm a big Shawn Colvin fan, and I like America, Bonnie Raitt, the Eagles, that kind of music," she offered.

"I can work with that - I like Shawn Colvin myself.  What about Mary Chapin Carpenter?"

"I like what I've heard from her, but I don't think I know any of her music personally."

Nancy could hear the smile in Jazz's voice, "Well, we'll just have to add to your repertoire!"

Nancy chuckled, "That shouldn't be hard for you, Jazz.  I haven't learned nany new songs lately.  So it probably won't take much to expand my horizons."

"Do you prefer playing piano or guitar?" Jazz asked.

"Guitar, definitely," Nancy said, "but I don't mind either."

"That's OK, I like piano and synthesizer, personally, so that should work out well. We can work out the specifics for each song as we go, but I'll plan on you for the guitar."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at LCC tomorrow afternoon," Nancy said.

"Yea, see ya then," Jasmine said, "and Nancy, thanks a lot.  This really does mean a lot to me."

Nancy smiled, "No problem, Jazz, just don't expect too much from me.  I'm a hack when it comes to the music thing. I do it for myself, no one else."

Jasmine chuckled, "Once you get used to it, you'll enjoy it.  There's nothin' like having an audience appreciate your talent."

Nancy laughed, "I'm not worried about them appreciating my talent, I'm worried about them lamenting the lack of it!"

Jasmine reasoned, "Well, Charlie seems to think we'll be able to draw a crowd.  And he wanted you specifically."

Good old Charlie, Nancy made a mental note to remember to talk to him about the cover charge donation. To Jazz she said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, and you can make your final decision from there."

Nancy and Jazz said goodbye.  The phone rang almost immediately after she had put down the phone.  It was Maggie, "I've been trying to get through to you for the last half hour," she sounded frustrated.

"Sorry, Mags, I was talking to Jazz.  What's up?" Nancy felt a tingling of concern.

Maggie sounded excited, though and not upset, "Well, half an hour ago, I called to tell you they were taking Amy in for an emergency C-section.  But now the baby's here.  It's a healthy baby boy!"

Nancy sighed in relief, "Is Amy OK?"

"Mother and baby are fine, and we'll be able to go in in a little bit.  BA, Char, and Mrs. B. are already here."

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Nancy said and rang off, heading straight out the door.

Murdock picked up the phone and dialed the home phone number, it was after 8, and Nancy should be home.  But he got the answering machine, "Hey Short Cake – I'll give you a call later.  Hope everything's OK."

He hung up and dialed the office phone number.  Riley answered, "Adams Investigations."

"Hey Riley," Murdock said, "Is Nan there?"

"Nope," Riley said, "she left a couple hours ago."

"She wasn't home," Murdock said reflectively, "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Riley had to smile, the pilot worried inordinately about his wife since the incident with Kennedy, not that he could blame him, "My bet would be on the hospital . . ."

"What's wrong?" Alarm was evident in his voice.

Riley laughed, "Nothing – Amy went in this morning.  I'm not sure, but she's probably there for moral support if nothin' else."

Murdock sighed in relief, "Oh, yea – I forgot about that. Thanks, Riley," he said sincerely, "I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone again, and considered trying the hospital, but decided against it.  He'd wait and give her a call in a little while. Hopefully she'd get home before they had to leave.  He wandered over to a coffee vending machine and got himself a cup and sat down to read one of the aviation magazines in the little sitting room to while away the time.

Jeff came walking in carrying a bunch of paperwork a short while later, "Hey, Murdock, General said we're gonna be staying at the Hilton tonight, and we'll have to refile for an early morning flight to LA," he held out the paperwork, most of which he had completed, "He wants to leave at 6am."

Murdock took it with a sigh, "Damn, I'd fly all night if it meant we were goin' home."

Jeff shrugged, "Sorry.  If it's any consolation, he did say we'd probably be headed back to Langley tomorrow afternoon . . . depending on how things go in LA."

"We better be," Murdock said, standing and stretching, "We might as well head over to the hotel and get some shut eye.  I'll finish the paperwork in the morning before we go."

At the hospital, they went in to see Amy in shifts, with Maggie and Hannibal going in first.  Nancy let BA, his mom, and Char go next, and then she went in about 8:30.

Amy was lying on the bed, looking tired but happy.  Jonathan Francis Peck was a pudgy newborn with blue- black eyes and a shock of dark hair. Face was holding him, sitting on the edge of Amy's bed, when Nancy came in.

Amy grinned at her friend, "You were right, Nan - as soon as he was here, it erased the last 12 hours from my mind.  I think I understand now why people have another one."

"How are you feeling?" Nancy asked.

"Tired, sore," Amy looked at her husband and child, "just wonderful," she added sincerely.

Nancy moved next to Face, who held the baby out, "Would you like to hold him?"

Nancy smiled, "I'd love to," she took the little bundle and sat in the chair against the wall.

The baby was wide-eyed, and instinctively wrapped a tiny fist around Nancy's finger, "Hey there little Jonny," she cooed.  She looked up at Face and Amy, "He's absolutely beautiful, guys."

Nancy sat for a few more minutes with the new little family then stood and handed Jonathan back to Amy, "You need your rest," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  She ducked out of the room and down to the waiting room.

Nancy walked up to Hannibal and put an arm around his waist, "Well, Grampa, what do you think of your namesake?" she asked teasingly.

Hannibal looked like he might burst with pride.  He had a cigar that said 'It's a boy!', still in the wrapper, clenched in his teeth.  Putting an arm around Nancy's shoulders, he squeezed, "He's perfect," he said, "And I definitely saw the glow of the jazz in his eyes!"

Maggie heaved an exaggerated sigh, "God help us all!"

Nancy got home at 9:30, and the message light was flashing on her answering machine.  She had missed a call from Murdock. The other call was from her father.  She'd have to wait for Murdock to call her back, but she dialed her Dad.

"Hey, Dad - still coming to Langley tomorrow?"

"Yep," Carl Clay sounded cheerful, "I'll land in Dulles at 3pm, can you or HM still pick me up at the airport?"

"HM's out of town, again," Nancy said quietly, "But I'll be there to get you."

"OK, be waiting at the pickup area about 3:30, that should give me enough time to pick up my luggage."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, Dad," Nancy said, "Oh, by the way - Amy had a little boy, Jonathan Francis."

"Wonderful," Carl said, "How are they doing?"

"They're both fine.  They'll probably be coming home in a couple days."

"I'll bet Hannibal and Maggie are bursting at the seams," Carl said, "I know I will be."

Nancy smiled, "Just a few more months," she said, "and Wednesday you'll get your first glimpse of the newest member of the family."

Carl and Nancy said their goodbyes, and Nancy went upstairs and got ready for bed.  She was dozing, with the lights still on, when Murdock called, "Hey, Short Cake, how're you doing."

"I'm fine," she said sleepily, "You need to get home soon and meet Jonathan Francis Peck - he finally joined us this evening."

Murdock laid back in the hotel room, "I'm guessin' Amy and little Jonny are doin' good."

"They're both fine.  They had to do an emergency C-section, but Amy came through it OK," she said, "I got to hold him - he was so tiny."

Murdock smiled, "Just think we'll have one just like that in a few months," he said warmly, aching to put his arms around her, "One all our own."

Nancy rolled on her side and looked out the window, "Where are you?"

He sighed, "We're in Houston, _again_, though I am starting to loose track."

"I thought this was just a quick trip to Houston and back, where else did you go?"

"So did I," he said quietly, "I think we're headed to LA from here, then hopefully home.  I should be back tomorrow, but it might be late."

"As long as you're home by Wednesday, for the ultrasound," she said hopefully.

"I will be," he said, "I told your Uncle, and he said we should be back in Langley by Wednesday morning at the latest. I'll hold him to that."

They talked for awhile about nothing in particular.  Nancy told him about the first scheduled rehearsal with Jazz and discussed her reservations about the whole thing. He told her that when they had talked this morning they'd been in Houston.  They'd flown from there to Denver then back to Houston, and were headed to LA early in the morning. He told about getting in trouble after talking to her earlier in the day, and they both laughed.

Murdock finally looked over at the clock, "I don't want to say goodbye, but you need your sleep."

Nancy yawned, "I'm fine," she asserted, "I've been dozing since I got home, waiting for you to call."

"I'm picking Dad up tomorrow afternoon at the airport," she continued, unwilling to break the connection with her husband.

"He'll be staying for awhile won't he?"

"Yea, he's house hunting for the next couple weeks.  He's hoping to make his move from Chicago before winter, so he needs to get moving," Nancy confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to say goodnight, Short Cake," Murdock said regretfully, "I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, HM, 'night."

She put the phone down reluctantly and turned off the light, staring out at the starry sky, and thinking about her sky-bound husband, wishing he were home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Where to Now?**

The next morning was rainy, gloomy and muggy, and Nancy rolled out of bed late, feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She skipped breakfast and headed into town.  She stopped at the hospital first, hoping that seeing Amy and Jonny would cheer her up. She knocked at the door to Amy's room tentatively, and Amy called cheerfully, "Come on in!"

Amy was sitting up in the bed, eating breakfast, "Hi Nancy," she said, "How are you this morning?"

Nancy shrugged, taking a seat in one of the visitor's chairs, "Not too bad – how about you? You're the one that had a long day yesterday."

"I'm sore, but otherwise OK," Amy said, looking at Nancy critically, "You know, you suck at lying," she added, "Missing HM?"

"I talked to him last night," she said, "he thinks he'll be home before the end of the week.  Of course it could be for only 8 hours again."

"Where are they?" Amy asked curiously.

"Probably winging their way to LA right about now," Nancy said, "Apparently they swung between Houston and Denver yesterday and were due to be heading to LA this morning."

Amy looked at Nancy sympathetically, "I wish I could help.  It's been so nice since the guys have been home – I know how I'd feel if I lost that right now."

Nancy stood and walked to the window, "I'm just tired of having my life on permanent hold because of my Uncle."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Murdock would probably give up flying permanently if it meant he could be home with you," Amy said, getting up out of the bed, she walked over and put an arm around Nancy's shoulders, "And that is really saying something for the human fly."

Amy turned her towards the door, "I know how to cheer you up, let's go see Jonny. You can't stay depressed with a baby around!"

When she got to the office, her mood was significantly lighter than when she'd rolled out of bed. Amy was right, it was hard to stay depressed when there was a gurgling little baby around.

"Hi, Riley," she said cheerfully, "How're you doing today?"

Riley raised an eyebrow at her, "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Amy had the baby yesterday," Nancy said, "A healthy baby boy."

Riley smiled, "That's great to hear," he said sincerely, "how are they doing?"

"They're both fine," she said, "they should be coming home in a couple days, maybe even tomorrow."

Riley switched right to business, "So did you review the files?"

Nancy dropped into a chair, "I did better than that," she said with a smile, "I'm meeting LaSalle today for lunch.  We'll see what he has to say for himself."

Murdock walked out of the dressing room on the jet, and heaved a sigh of relief to be out of his uniform.  The General had dismissed him with a disgruntled lecture about not fidgeting during meetings, because it gave the impression he wasn't paying attention.  Murdock had let it go, he _hadn't_ been paying attention.  It was noon, and they were showing no signs of breaking for lunch. He walked to the front of the jet, and found Jeff lounging on the couch reading a book.

"You up for some lunch?" Murdock asked.

Jeff snapped the book closed, "Sounds good to me – whatcha got in mind?"

"I could use some good, greasy, comfort food – how about Captain Bellybuster's Burger Heaven?"

Jeff laughed, "I can hear my arteries clogging, just at the thought – let's go!"

Jeff and Murdock grabbed a cab, and headed to Captain Bellybuster's for a late lunch. They found a booth and ate with relish, "Captain Bellybuster always makes me feel better," Murdock said, grinning broadly with his new Captain Bellybuster baseball cap.

"I feel like I'm goin' to dinner with my kids!" Jeff said, shaking his head, "It always amazes me when I see you like this.  How can a guy be so intelligent and so . . . naive, all at the same time."

"Don't mistake eccentricity for naiveté," he said with a wide grin, "besides a little whacky behavior can be a great disarming tactic."

Jeff looked at the pilot appraisingly, "So, you were back early today.  Is the General giving you time off for good behavior or what?"

Murdock put his half-eaten burger down and wiped his hands and mouth, "Actually, I think this is a time out for fidgeting during class," he said ruefully, "I'm really not sure what the General expects from me. Why is he makin' me wear my monkey suit and draggin' me to all these meetings, anyways?"

"Come on, Murdock," Jeff said with a mischievous smile, "You know it's 'cause he likes you."

Murdock raised his eyebrows, "Yea, like a dog likes a bone, he likes me," he said caustically, "What planet did you just land from?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me," Jeff said raising his hands in surrender, "I'm not the one that married the General's niece.  What were you thinking, anyways?"

Murdock was eating again, and chewed thoughtfully, "Well, when I asked her to marry me I didn't know she was Stockwell's niece – though I'm not sure it would have made any difference."

Jeff shook his head in wonder, "If I had been you, I'd have run screaming as soon as I found out . . ."

"Couldn't," he said simply, "I was head over heels by then.  She coulda been Atilla the Hun's daughter, I still woulda married her."

"Like I said, you made your bed, you get to lie in it," Jeff said.

"I just wish I got to actually lie in the bed more often," Murdock said, grinning.

"I'd watch making that kind of comment around the General," Jeff said, laughing.

"I think the General knows I sleep with his niece," Murdock said calmly, "either that or she's gettin' might chubby for no apparent reason."

"This is your first kid, right?" Jeff asked conversationally.

"Yea, Nan wasn't so sure about the family thing.  It's not like she had a lot of good experience with it.  Her Dad's great – but I don't think I woulda wanted to grow up with Hunt Stockwell for an Uncle."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "I can't even imagine – it's bad enough working for the guy. At least he pays good!  Maybe it's better if you're related . . ."

"No," Murdock said certainly, "Stockwell is harder on Nan than I've ever seen him on anyone else.  She can't seem to do anything right.  It's kinda weird, really.  I mean I know he cares about her, but when it comes to her career, he does nothin' but cut her down."

"That's too bad," Jeff said, "I've heard some pretty good things about her through the grape vine.  She's done pretty well for herself."

"Speaking of careers," Murdock said, sitting forward, "have you thought any more about the team?"

"Don't start on me again, Murdock," Jeff said warningly, "I told you I'm not interested. I like the independence and variation with what I'm doing.  I don't think that a team setting is for me."

"Come on, Jeff," he said persuasively, "It's great to be part of a team, there's nothing like it. It's definitely a case of the whole being stronger than its parts.  It's great to excel on your own, but when you share those talents to make it part of something bigger, it's a satisfaction you can't find in independent field work."

Jeff looked at him with a slight smile, "When was the last time you worked as an independent field operative? I like it, and I answer for myself, and nobody else."

Murdock sat back, "OK, it's been awhile since I worked on my own," quite a while, he thought ruefully, "but I'm telling you, it's worth the rewards to compromise your independence to a team."

"Listen, Murdock," Jeff said quietly, "I've seen you guys work together, and it's impressive.  I'd love to work in that kind of setting, but I've heard who you've got fingered for this team, and quite frankly, there's no way in hell I want to be stuck working with those guys on any kind of regular basis."

Murdock sighed, "Alright, if I can't convince you otherwise . . ."

"You can't," Jeff said emphatically.

Nancy arrived at Colvin Run Tavern a little before noon and asked for reservations for LaSalle. She was shown to a booth at the back of the restaurant, and opened the menu, though her attention wandered around the interior of the tavern, while she waited for Phillipe LaSalle.

He arrived at 12:00 sharp, and was shown to the table.  He moved with the same self-assuredness that her Uncle always exuded.  Nancy knew from his file that he was 68, but he didn't look it.  His wavy brown hair was just beginning to gray at the temples, giving him an aristocratic look that many aging men hoped for.  He had sharp intelligent eyes, set in a handsome face.  The only thing that hinted at his age were the deep laugh wrinkles around his eyes.

He shook Nancy's hand firmly when he arrived at the table, "It's nice to meet you Mr. LaSalle," Nancy said formally. 

He smiled, "Phillipe, please," he sat down and looked at her piercingly, "So, Hunt Stockwell's niece, such an _unexpected _pleasure, I have to admit."

Nancy smiled tightly, "My name," she said stiffly, "is Nancy Murdock." 

He gave her a disarming smile, "Of course, I'm sorry about that.  It's just that I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Hunt has a family, and isn't the result of Immaculate Conception!"

Nancy had to laugh, this man obviously had known her Uncle for some time, "I'm not so sure that having a family discounts the theory of Immaculate Conception," she countered, "Even Jesus had brothers and sisters."

"Too true," he agreed, picking up the menu, he turned to an innocuous subject "I hear that the Chicken Marsala here is wonderful, though I have to admit I'm more of a red meat kind of person myself."

The waitress came by and they placed their orders. They discussed the weather and local news until their meals were served.

Nancy looked up, "So, what exactly are you under investigation for?"

Serious gray eyes considered her for a moment, "You don't waste much time, do you?" he asked.

"With all due respect Mr. LaSalle . . . " Nancy began.

"Phillipe," he corrected.

"Very well, with all due respect, _Phillipe_, we've wasted," she consulted her wrist watch, "half an hour already on banalities.  I have other work to do, and I'm really only here as a courtesy to my Uncle."

LaSalle sat back and wiped his mouth on his napkin, before replying, "_What_ I am being investigated for is less important than _why_ I am being investigated."

"Let's take this one step at a time," Nancy said matter-of-factly, "I want to know _what_ you are being investigated for.  After that you can offer your theories as to why."

He shook his head with a rueful smile, "You know the family resemblance is really quite uncanny," he said, after a slight pause he offered, "I am being investigated for supposedly giving up a network of informants and undercover agents to a Columbian Cartel for money."

"And did you?" Nancy asked.

"I am not so stupid as to take a payoff, give up a group of very good men and women, and then stick around to be convicted of it," he said smoothly, a slight smile curving his lips.

Nancy shrugged, "Perhaps not . . .  I take it that even if you didn't do it, someone did."

LaSalle looked pained, "Yes, it was a group of men and women who have worked for three years to get into a position where they could make a dent in the drug imports from Columbia.  It was a joint effort between the CIA and DEA.  Someone fairly high up in our organization had to have leaked the info, because there are only a few of us who knew the entire network."

"Who were the individuals that could have given the network up?" she asked.

LaSalle seemed to hesitate, then said quietly, "Me, Leo Santini with the DEA, his boss, Reagan Landon, my boss, Frank Ester, and our division manager, Tristan Caswell."

"And you think you know which one of those people orchestrated this setup?" Based on the files her Uncle had provided, Nancy could make a pretty good guess as to which one.

"Yes," LaSalle said simply, offering nothing further.

Nancy allowed the silence to last for a couple minutes, before conceding, "OK, we'll play it your way, let's talk about the why," Nancy suggested, "Why would someone, assumedly one of the people you just mentioned, go to such great lengths to set you up for a fall like this."

Lasalle sat forward, "This is an elaborate scheme to discredit me because of some snooping I've been doing, on your Uncle's behalf."

"Snooping?" Nancy said uncertainly, "Seems like an awful lot of trouble . . ."

"Stockwell has some very powerful allies," LaSalle interrupted, "And even more powerful enemies.  He's no different than any other man in his position.  He's always looking for ways to strengthen his allies and cripple his enemies.  Fortunately or not, in many cases your Uncle and I have similar camps, and we end up work together frequently."

"And who was the target in this instance?"

"My divisional manager at the CIA has been involved in various shady deals over the years. He's very good at covering his tracks, but I've been trying to get the goods on him. Hunt has some kind of vendetta against him, though you'll have to ask him if you want to know what the specifics are.  I have my own issues with the man.  He's a real slime, and how he ended up in his position is beyond me.  That's why I agreed to helping your Uncle."

"And that would be Tristan Caswell?"

LaSalle looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Yes," he said bitterly, "he's head of the InterAgency Cooperation division. He was put in that position about two years ago, over a year after this particular operation was underway.  He leap-frogged over some very capable people to be promoted to division manager.  Supposedly he got the position because of his excellent skills in developing cross-functional teams.  Personally, I think it's just because he's a good butt-kisser."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, while Nancy digested what she had been told.  She set down her fork and knife, "Was Stockwell Enterprises involved in the Columbia mission?"

LaSalle nodded, "Three Abels were killed as a result of the betrayal," he said smoothly, "and as you are likely well aware, your Uncle isn't the kind of man who turns the other cheek."

"Well you must have gotten something on Caswell that was pretty damning to make him take such drastic measures to discredit you.  What did you find out?" 

"I had some promising leads . . ." he said evasively.

Nancy caught and held LaSalle's gaze, "You know, _Phillipe_, for a man looking for help, you aren't very forthcoming with information.  I feel like a dentist at the moment, dealing with a very difficult extraction."

LaSalle reached into his jacket pocket, while Nancy watched him warily.  He pulled out a computer diskette and held it out to her, "Here's the information I've been able to gather.  There is nothing here that is definitive, and there are still a lot of loose ends to tie up.  Like I said, Caswell is good at covering his tracks."

Nancy took the disk and stuck it in her purse, "I trust this is my copy of the disk to keep."

"Yes.  Hunt has a copy as well."

The waitress came by with the check, which Nancy picked up and paid, with her company credit card.  LaSalle didn't protest, just smiled, "Make sure you put that on Hunt's bill," he said.

Nancy smiled, "I was planning on it."

They stood in preparation to leave, and LaSalle looked at her in surprise, "How far along are you?"

Nancy patted her protruding belly, "About 4 and a half months," she said.

"And you're working? Shouldn't you be tending the home fires?" he sounded condescending, and Nancy felt herself become defensive.

"I'm quite capable of working," she said stiffly, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

They walked out together. Nancy stopped just outside the restaurant and held out her hand, which LaSalle shook once again, "Phillipe, if you think of anything that might help me out, please give me a call," she handed him a card, "I'm going to be seeing my Uncle in a couple days - meanwhile, I'll start looking through the materials you've given me and see where to start."

LaSalle nodded, "Just watch your step. There are some high-profile careers on the line here, and many of these men are unscrupulous.  To be honest, I'm surprised your Uncle is involving you, especially . . .," he hesitate, unsure of her reaction, "well, especially in your condition."

Nancy smiled thinly and said, "Well, I'm sure the General has his reasons. Take care." Nancy turned and headed down the street. LaSalle fell in step beside her, "I'll walk you to your car," he offered, turning left at the end of the building into the tavern parking area.

Nancy declined, "I parked at the parking garage down the block, thanks anyway."  She continued down to the next building.  Glancing over her shoulder, she saw LaSalle shrug and head on into the lot to his car.  

She stopped and leaned against the building nonchalantly, watching to see what Phillipe LaSalle drove.  He drove out in a blue Porsche with a sunroof.  She stepped back into the lot, and let herself into her VW Bug, steering out of the lot and heading down the street in the direction that LaSalle had taken.

She caught up with LaSalle at the next traffic light, and kept a couple cars behind him. Almost out of habit, she was following him.  He drove out of Vienna, hit the highway, and headed back towards DC.  Nancy followed as far as Langley, where she exited the highway and headed back to the office. 

At least she knew what he drove.  While he had no idea what her vehicle was, which gratified her for some reason.  She felt very reluctant to trust Phillipe LaSalle, something about him just wasn't sitting quite right. 

When she got back to the office, she pulled out the disk that LaSalle had given her and stuck it in her disk drive, downloading the files to a subdirectory on her hard drive. Having a back up was always a good idea.

While the files were transferring, she pulled out a clean notebook, making notes about her meeting with LaSalle.  Her gut instinct was to distrust LaSalle.  He was smooth, but he didn't come across sincere.  She had the distinct impression that she was only getting part of the story, and even that had been difficult to get out of him.

She ejected the disk, and stuck it into a disk carrier with several other disks that she used to transport files back and forth from home. She then threw the entire carrier back into her brief case.

Checking the clock, she saw that it was almost 2 pm.  She'd have to get headed out soon to get her father at Dulles, so she decided not to start on the file review.  She tended to loose track of time, and it wouldn't do to leave her father sitting at the airport. Instead she worked through her inbox, writing up replies to a few requests from the field operatives on active cases they were working.  By the time she'd finished these few items, it was time to go, and she headed to Dulles to pick up her father.

When Stockwell returned to the jet mid-afternoon, he was curt, "File plans for Houston, Captain."

Murdock looked at him in surprise, "I thought we were headed back to Langley?"

Stockwell stopped mid-stride, "We will be going to Houston, Captain.  Do I need to repeat myself again?"

Murdock pursed his lips, "You said we would be heading back to Langley this afternoon, not Houston."

"That was dependent on what transpired at the meeting in LA," he said evenly, looking more than a little impatient, "As it turns out we will need to make another stop in Houston before heading to Langley."

Murdock looked at him narrowly, "We've been in Houston twice in the last two days already . . . I need to be home by Wednesday morning . . ."

Stockwell made a dismissive gesture, "I will not debate this with you, Captain. I have a great deal of work to do on the way to _Houston_. Once we are done there, we should be headed back to Langley this evening. Are you quite satisfied?"

The General didn't wait for an answer, but proceeded down the hall to his office and closed the door.

Murdock turned and walked up to the cockpit, where Jeff was setting up for a pre-flight check, "We've got to file for Houston," he told Jeff shortly.

Jeff looked up, "But we just came from there."

"Yea – well we're going back," Murdock said irritably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Comin' Home**

Traffic into the airport was worse than she'd expected, and Nancy didn't get to the pickup until 3:40.  Her father was waiting at the curb, when she pulled up.  They greeted each other warmly, then loaded his luggage into the back seat of the bug and headed back towards Langley.

"So, how've you been feeling, sweetheart?" Carl asked.

"Physically, I'm feeling fine," she replied truthfully.

Her father looked at her closely, "And mentally . . ."

Nancy shrugged, "I've had better weeks . . . better months," she admitted, "Hopefully HM will make it home by tomorrow morning so he can be at the ultrasound."

"Hunt never changes," Carl said, shaking his head, "the man doesn't understand that work is not a priority in everyone's life. Is he looking for another pilot?"

"I've not seen any evidence of it," she admitted, frustration evident in her voice, "I'm starting to think I should put out my own ads and find one myself."

Her father laughed, "I doubt you could do so to Hunt's satisfaction, dear," he said resignedly, "I'm afraid it's an exercise in futility."

They talked off and on for the rest of the drive.  Nancy stopped at the house, and her father took his bags up to the spare room Nancy had prepared for him. When he came back downstairs, Nancy was getting ready to leave again.

"I've got to head to the Community Center for rehearsal with Jasmine," Nancy said, "You don't need to come, I should be home in a couple hours."

"Are you kidding," her father said, "I wouldn't miss your first rehearsal for anything.  I still can't believe Terra convinced you to do this.  I'll come along, then maybe we could go out for supper afterwards."

At the Community Center, Char came out of the office when Nancy and Carl arrived, "I've got you and Jazz set up in one of the smaller rehearsal rooms," she said, looking at Nancy with a knowing smile, "she thought it might make you more comfortable for the first practice - she said you sounded nervous."

Nancy smiled, "That's just as well - I'd like to see how it goes before we have too many people in the room listening."

Char squeezed Nancy's shoulders as she led them back to the practice room, "It'll be fine - I'm really looking forward to hearing you two perform."

"Me too," Carl agreed, "It'll sure beat 2am!"

Nancy elbowed her father, and Char looked at him curiously, "2am?"

"When Nancy was a kid, she used to wake up in the middle of the night and serenade me, though usually it was classical piano."

The rehearsal room Char had them set up in was a 8' x 8' room with an upright piano along one wall, and a couple folding chairs and a high stool.  Jazz had set up her own synthesizer, and had it sitting on top of the piano.  She had pushed the piano bench along the wall, and was trying to adjust the sound level on the keyboard so it wasn't overwhelming in the small room.  

She turned when Char, Nancy and Carl came into the room and greeted them sheepishly. Nancy glanced around the room, before opening her guitar case, "Where's Terra?" she asked.

Jazz nodded out the door, "She has dance until 6 - I figure she'll be down after that."

Char had closed the door and was leaning by the door jam, "I hope you don't mind if I listen in for a little while," she ventured tentatively.

Jazz looked at Nancy, who smiled, and answered, "No, Char, you can stay if you like."

Nancy's father had taken a seat in one of the folding chairs.  Nancy pulled the stool over next to the piano bench, and sat on the edge of it with one foot up on the bench.  She strummed a few times, then asked Jazz for a tuning chord, and tuned the guitar to the piano.

She leaned on her guitar, "So, how do you want to start?"

Jazz smiled, and pulled out a play list she'd worked on that afternoon, holding it out to Nancy, "This is a tentative plan - take a look and make adjustments how you see fit.  I took heavily from Shawn Colvin to begin with, since you said you knew her stuff.  I've added some material from America, Bonnie Raitt, the Eagles, Billy Joel - whatever was adaptable for a couple chicks," she added ruefully, "then I listed some possible songs that you can check out and see if you feel comfortable with . . . they're not exactly in keeping with the folk theme, but I think you might like them. I even made you a tape of some I think we could try . . .," she handed Nancy a cassette, that Nancy put in her guitar case.

Nancy glanced through the list.  Jazz had really done her homework.  Nancy knew most of the songs on the first page, which meant, with a little work together, they should be able to play a pretty respectable program of songs.  Jasmine was looking at Nancy expectantly.

"Looks doable. I'll listen to the tape later," Nancy said, laying the list in her guitar case with the cassette, "What do you want to start with?"

Jasmine smiled, "Why don't you pick?" she suggested.

Nancy considered the list for a moment, "How about _Round of Blues_ - it fits my mood."

She and Jazz checked their tuning again, before beginning.  Jazz played the set up chords on the keyboard, and decided on a good backup percussion rhythm.  After a couple false starts, they hit their stride, and Nancy began singing:

_Here we go again_

_Another round of blues_

_Several miles ago_

_I set down my angel shoes_

_On a lost highway_

_For a better view_

_Now in my mind's eye_

_All roads lead to you_

_So wherever you go_

_You better take care of me_

_This time_

_If you're gonna go_

_Remember me and all_

_This time_

_We had our bitter cheer_

_And sweet sorrow_

_We lost a lot today_

_We'll get it back tomorrow_

_I hear the sound of wheels_

_I know the rainbow's end_

_I see lights in a fat city_

_I feel love again_

_So wherever you go_

_You better take care of me_

_This time_

_If you're gonna go_

_Remember me and all_

_This time_

_All this time_

_I been makin' deals_

_Shades of black and white_

_On a Hollywood reel_

_All this time_

_I been missing_

_Something so real, so real_

_All this time_

_I been a face in the crowd_

_Now I'm living in color_

_And laughing out loud_

_All these names_

_For just foolin' around_

_It's a new breakthrough_

_It's an old break down_

_We smoked a lot of hope_

_We did our cryin', too_

_We're finally waking up_

_To what real love can do_

_Down a lost highway_

_Under the twilight moon_

_A chorus in your eyes_

_Another round of blues_

_So wherever you go_

_You better take care of me_

_This time_

_If you're gonna go_

_Remember me and all_

_This time_

_We had all this time_

_We had all this time_

Finishing up, Nancy and Jasmine both looked at Carl and Char, gauging their reactions.  Char had a broad smile on her face, "You can tell you haven't played together much, but it still sounded good,"  she said sincerely, "A little bit of practice and you'll be bringin' down the house."

Carl agreed, but offered some constructive criticism, "You need some backup vocals.  The music actually sounds pretty good, but Nancy's voice, alone isn't holding up to the keyboard and guitar both."

Char nodded, "Carl's right, though I think that might have to do more with the acoustics in the room.  If Nancy's miked it may work out better.  We can play with that on stage."

Nancy looked at Jasmine, "I do think back up vocals on the chorus would help add some interest to the song," she suggested tentatively, "Do you think you could give it a try - I'm sure you can carry a tune."

Jazz smiled, "I don't much like my voice, it's not at all strong, but it's probably good enough for backup.  Why don't we give that song another try."

They actually played the song a couple more times, making improvements each time, and getting more comfortable playing together.  They then tried several more songs together, with Char and Carl making suggestions for improvements as they went along. Two hours later, both Nancy and Jasmine were getting tired and hoarse.

Nancy sighed, "I'm just not used to singing that long - I'm definitely going to have to work on my stamina."

Jasmine nodded in agreement, "Me too."

Nancy put her guitar away and straightened, looking at Jasmine, "When do you want to get together again?" she asked.

Jazz looked at Char quizzically, "Can we have the rehearsal room same time tomorrow?"

Char smiled, "Of course," she said, "as long as I'm invited to listen in."

Jasmine looked at Nancy, "Is that OK with you?  We really need to get enough songs in shape to be able to play at Charlie's in a couple weeks.  The more we practice, the better," seeing Nancy's hesitation, Jazz rushed on, "We'll only have to rehearse a lot to begin with.  Once we have a bunch of songs worked up, we should be able to drop our rehearsal schedule back, just working up new stuff to add to the play list."

 "OK, but I'm going to hold you to that," Nancy said, "I don't mind rehearsing, but I also don't want this to take over my life.  I've got enough other commitments to worry about."

Jazz nodded, "It went way better today than I thought it would.  I think we'll be in good shape pretty quick.  I'll see you tomorrow, though right?"

"I'll be here," Nancy said, "I promise."

Char smiled slyly, "You know, if you two rehearse every night this week, I bet you could be ready for a small exhibition concert for the kids on Saturday evening.  It would give you a chance to see how you do in front of a crowd."

Jasmine was excited, "That's a great idea, Char!"

Nancy was much less enthusiastic, "Let's see how the next couple practice sessions go," she said uncertainly, "I 'don't mind practicing each night this week, but I'm not convinced _I'll_ be ready to sing in front of a bunch of people by Saturday."

Jasmine smiled, "We've got to play in front of a bunch of people at some point in time, Nan."

She smiled, "I know, but give me some time - I'm gonna have to work myself up to it!"

When they arrived in Houston this time, the General left Murdock at the jet, "This is a sensitive matter, Captain," he said in explanation, as if Murdock would feel left out for not being invited along, "I'll return this evening.  You and Mr. Kent are on your own until then."

Murdock sighed in relief, adding as a reminder, "I'll prepare the flight plan for Langley while you're gone."

The General nodded curtly, "Very well, I'm not sure what time I'll be back. But we should be able to head back to Langley sometime this evening – barring anything unforeseen."

After the General had left, Murdock turned to Jeff, "Looks like we're on our own for a few hours," he said.

Jeff nodded, "Let's go grab a bite to eat in the 'port and relax."

Murdock nodded, "OK, but I want to get back in plenty of time to get the flight plans filed and be ready to go when the General gets back."

Jeff grinned, "Anxious to get home, Murdock?"

"You know it!"

Nancy and Carl decided to go to Mabel's Diner for dinner.  As they walked in several people greeted Nancy, including Blanche, who led them to their table.

As she poured them each a cup of coffee, Blanche began talking eagerly, "I can't tell you how excited Jasmine is about this concert you're gonna play at Charlie's," she said effusively, "she's practicing all the time when she's not working here.  It's so good to see her throw herself into something so whole-heartedly. Thank you, Nancy – really!"

"It's no problem, Blanche," Nancy said self-consciously.

Blanche continued, "Well, it's meant the world to us.  We've got Jasmine back, and she's happier than I've seen her in years," she turned as another waitress came up, "Oh this is Laney, she'll be your waitress . . . I gotta get back to work, but I'll stop by later.  Enjoy!"

Nancy and her father placed their orders with Laney, both electing to get the lasagna special without looking at the menu. As soon as Laney left, Brett Katt came walking up to the table, "Hey, Nan – how're ya doin'?" he asked warmly.

She looked up, "Hi Brett," catching her father's curious look, she took up introductions, "Dad, this is Detective Brett Katt, he works Vice. Brett, this is my father, Carl Clay."

The two men shook hands.  Brett looked at Nancy hopefully, "Mind if I join you . . ."

"Sure," she said, "Eating alone tonight?"

Brett slipped into the booth next to Nancy, and Carl cocked an eyebrow at his daughter, but she didn't notice.

"Not now," Brett said, grinning, "If ya gotta go out alone, Mabel's is the best place to go – you can usually find someone friendly to eat with."

Laney came by the table, "What can I getcha Brett?"

He turned on a charming smile, "I'll take the lasagna, Laney, thanks."

"Sounds like you're a regular here," Nancy said.

"Yea, I eat here couple nights a week," he said, "that's kinda the life of a bachelor. Used to see your husband here quite a bit . . . of course that was before he was your husband."

"Actually, now that you mention it, HM brought me here on our first date," Nancy said, smiling at the memory, "I remember when we left I commented on the fact that he must eat here a lot – Blanchey treated him like an old friend."

"Where is the flyboy, anyway?" Brett asked curiously, "I've seen you around, but it's been awhile since I saw him."

"He's been piloting for Stockwell Enterprises and out of town a lot lately," Nancy said regretfully.

"But he'll be home by tomorrow," Carl said certainly, "He won't want to miss the ultrasound."

Brett's brow furrowed, "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at Nancy solicitously.

"I'm measuring ahead of my due date – so the Doctor wants to check the baby's development.  Truth is I, uh," she hesitated, "Well we weren't too sure about the conception date – it came as kind of a surprise."

"Weren't quite ready for kids, huh?" Brett asked.

"Well, we were planning on kids," she said, "We just didn't think it would happen so quick . . ."

Carl chuckled, "You and HM never have messed around once you've made a decision," he said, "You were engaged after dating for what . . . three or four weeks?"

"Yea," Nancy said with a thoughtful smile, "he kinda swept me off my feet."

Brett was looking at her, "Some guys have all the luck."

Nancy elbowed him disbelievingly, "You just feel sorry for him," she said teasingly, "He's gonna have to put up with my moodiness for a long time to come . . . not to mention my Uncle."

Laney came with their salads, and bread, and they started eating. Carl looked at the young man sitting across from him thoughtfully, "So, Brett, how long have you known Nancy?" he asked in what his daughter always referred to as his lawyer tone.

Brett looked up from his salad, "Known her for, what," he looked at Nancy quizzically, "atbout 8, 9 years – ever since she moved to Langley. Joe introduced us."

Carl noticed that his daughter looked decidedly uncomfortable with the turn of topics, "Joe Martin, Trixie's husband, you remember him don't you, Dad? He and Brett work together on the force," she rushed on, "that reminds me – did I tell you Trixie's working on a new class at the college . . . a practical field op class."

Carl nodded, "I think you mentioned it, dear," he said smoothly. Looking back a Brett, he asked, "So Brett, you're a bachelor – anyone special in your life at the moment?"

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," Brett admitted, looking at Carl curiously. Laney arrived with their meals, and conversation stopped for a few minutes as plates were exchanged.

Nancy could tell her father was winding up for another question, and decided to head him off at the pass, saying the first thing that came to mind, "Brett was involved in the Kennedy bust at the beginning of the year, Dad," she said, "He helped me out with a couple leads . . ."

"Not very good ones," Brett said, "Though I do wish you'd let me in on your hunch about Penny Turner."

Nancy's look turned self-recriminating, "I wish I had, too," she said quietly, "Maybe then she'd still be working the corner by the Boar."

Brett looked at Nancy and shook his head, "You didn't know – you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened.  Penny was running in some pretty rough circles Nan, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Maybe, but I contributed to the sooner," Nancy said ruefully, beginning to wonder why she had brought this particular subject up, "I can't believe I was so naïve with Kennedy breathing down my neck."

"You did what no one else had been able to do, Nancy," Brett said forcefully, "You got Kennedy to show his hand." He looked at Carl, "Kennedy was one cagey player, but he just couldn't resist a woman with the guts to stand up to him."

"Guts or just plain stupidity," Nancy said dismissively, "I'm just lucky that HM and the guys got home when they did – I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life, as when I looked up and saw Hannibal and BA!"

Carl nodded knowingly, he'd heard the story from several different angles, including Hannibal's and Murdock's, "Well, from what Hannibal said, it's a damn good thing he found you before Murdock – he didn't think that HM would have been quite so . . ._ lenient _with Kennedy."

Brett nodded, "Murdock wouldn't have been alone – most of the force thinks of Nan like a kid sister.  Kennedy's lucky he didn't do anything worse than give her a black eye.  He might not have made it to jail."

Nancy shrugged, "I guess if you're gonna get yourself in those kind of pickles, it's good to have the right kind of friends!" she said ruefully, "I just wish I could have gotten out of that little scrape with a lot less fanfare."

"You know you got yourself in that predicament because you didn't listen to sound advice," Brett said, "If you'd take the police protection Joe offered you would have been fine."

"And Jazz and Terra might be dead now," Nancy said argumentatively, "It didn't happen like I thought it would, but it worked out . . ."

"Why can't you admit that you miscalculated," Brett asked, "You thought you could handle Kennedy yourself, and got in trouble, it's as simple as that. If you'd let us help, we could have gotten Jazz and Terra out without compromising your safety."

"You know, Brett, that's always been your problem. You think you can control everyone and everything.  What happened, happened – and I dealt with it the only way I could.  Police protection was not an option – hell, I didn't even think Kennedy would give me a second thought.  But I sure didn't want the cops hanging around and scaring him off if he did make a move."

Brett pushed his empty plate away, "You are one cussed independent and infuriating woman," he said wonderingly, "How did this turn into my problem? I'm not the one that got kidnapped . . . given you're history, I'm surprised flyboy hasn't locked you up to keep you out of trouble."

"HM isn't like that," Nancy said evenly, her blue eyes sparking with anger, "he knows I can take care of myself – unlike some other people."

"You know, you need to learn not to mistake caring with controlling," Brett said sullenly.

"With you, it's a matter of semantics," Nancy retorted.

Brett was shaking his head, and stood, dropping a couple bills on the table to cover his tab and tip, "I guess I know when I've outworn my welcome," he turned to Carl and shook his hand, "Nice meeting you Carl." Looking back at Nancy, he smiled, "It was good to see you too, Nan.  Even if we did end up in an argument." He turned and walked out of the diner without a backward glance.

Carl looked at his daughter expectantly, "Care to explain that?"

Nancy looked at him, her eyes still flashing in anger, "No, I don't."

After dinner, Nancy and her father headed back to the house.  They listened to the tape Jazz had made, which helped Nancy relax after her little confrontation with Brett.  They talked until about 10, then went to bed.  Nancy was expecting at least a call from Murdock, so she followed basically the same routine as the night before, getting ready for bed. This time she was dozing, listening to Jazz's tape with her portable player, with headphones, until he called – this time after midnight.

She grabbed the phone, snatching the headphones off her head in annoyance after she knocked them with the telephone handset, "Hello?"

"Hi Short Cake," Murdock said warmly.

She laid back on the bed looking at the clock, "You're working some awful long days."

"Yea," he agreed, "your Uncle doesn't waste a minute of the day on these little trips. Mercifully, I didn't have to go with him today!"

"When will you be home?" Nancy asked, stifling a yawn.

"The General just got back from his last meeting of the day - we've been waiting for him to see what our schedule is.  We're in Houston, again.  I just filed flight plans for our trip back to Langley.  We should be taking off soon."

Nancy smiled, "So you'll be home sometime this morning?"

"Told ya I would be, didn't I?" he said cheerfully.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "when you weren't here tonight, I started to worry that maybe you weren't gonna make it home after all."

"I'll be there," Murdock said certainly, adding playfully, "I'll be chasing you around the house before ya know it!"

Nancy could hear someone calling for Murdock in the background, "Sounds like they're ready to go - Have a safe trip back," she said.

"Yea - guess the General's finally ready to take off.  I'll see you in a few hours, Short Cake.  Love ya!"  They said their goodbyes and hung up.  

Nancy looked at the clock.  She was wide awake now, and knew she'd have trouble getting to sleep knowing HM would be home soon.  She put the headphones back on, flipping the tape over and pushing play. Then she headed downstairs to start reviewing the LaSalle and Caswell files, might as well make constructive use of the time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Who Says?**

When Murdock put the phone down, Jeff was at his elbow, "The General said there's been a change of plans - you need to refile the flight plan, for LA."

Murdock looked at Jeff disbelievingly, "You must be mistaken - we're supposed to be headed back to Langley."

 "The General needs to make another stop in LA first, that's why he wants you to refile . . ." he let the sentence trail off, stepping back involuntarily from the fury he saw in Murdock's face.

Murdock brushed by him, "We'll see about that."

In the jet, Stockwell was reviewing some materials at his desk when Murdock stormed in, "What's this about a new flight plan?"

The General was unperturbed, "We'll be going to LA - I have an early meeting there, then we'll head back to Langley in the afternoon."

Murdock shook his head, "Nancy's ultrasound is right after lunch - if we go to LA, I won't make it back in time for the appointment."

"And this impacts me, how?"

"You do remember Nancy, right?" He asked caustically, "You know, your niece, my wife - I promised her I'd be home.  You said we'd be back in Langley by Wednesday morning."

"I said we should be back, not we would be back," Stockwell said matter-of-factly, "Plans have changed and we have an important meeting in LA.  You'll make it home for the next ultrasound."

Murdock crossed his arms and glared down at his Uncle-in-law, "I refuse to fly this jet to LA," he said flatly.

Stockwell stood and placed both hands flat on his desk, looking at Murdock sternly, "If you wish to continue in _my employ_," he said threateningly, "you _will fly_ this jet to LA." 

The two men glared at each other for a full minute in a silent battle of wills before Murdock finally said, "Fine, have it your way," through clenched teeth.  He turned and walked out, leaving the General looking after him smugly.

Fifteen minutes later, Murdock's voice came over the jet intercom, "Please take your seats and prepare for takeoff."  Stockwell nodded in satisfaction, and bent back to his work.

An hour later, Murdock was sitting back in the pilot's seat, relaxing and listening to music, when Jeff came up to the cockpit and dropped into the copilot's seat, automatically checking instruments. 

He looked at the pilot quizzically, "This heading is off, Murdock," he said uncertainly, "We seem to be headed northeast - shouldn't we be headed northwest?"

Murdock was whistling a song.  He sat forward, an earnest expression on his face as he, too checked the instruments, "Yep, definitely headed northeast - you are absolutely right," he sat back and resumed his whistling.

Jeff looked at him, obviously not sure what to make of the situation, "Shouldn't we adjust course, and check our position."

"I know where we are," Murdock said calmly, "We should be passing over the lovely state of Alabama right about now."

"Alabama," Jeff exclaimed, "Murdock, that's the wrong way!"

He shook his head, "Not for goin' home it's not."

"Shit," Jeff said in realization, "You know the General is going to kill you, don't you?"

"Ya think?" Murdock asked, his expression serious, "When we talked earlier, he told me, and I quote, 'If you want to remain in my employ, you will fly this jet to LA'," he sounded eerily like Stockwell.

"That's what I mean, Murdock," Jeff was beginning to think maybe the pilot _was_ nuts.

Murdock sat forward, looking like a professor trying to correct an errant student, "Ahhh, but you make the same erroneous assumption that the General made."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "And that would be . . ."

Murdock shrugged, "That I want to stay in his employ. That is not, nor has it ever been my goal, ergo it does not matter whether I fly this jet to LA, or to Langley. I personally want to go to Langley, and since I'm flyin' that's where we're goin'."

"So we are seriously going to Langley?" Jeff asked incredulously.

"Isn't that what we just discussed in some detail," Murdock asked impatiently.

Jeff started to get up, and Murdock stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Let it go, Jeff - the General will find out soon enough where we're going.  And I'm not turning around."

Jeff had never seen the pilot look so serious, or determined.  He stopped, "OK, but I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him."

Murdock smiled, "Temporary insanity?" He offered, then shrugged, sitting back, "Don't worry, Stockwell's gonna be so busy being ticked at me, he probably won't have anything left over for you!"

Jeff sat back down, nodding in agreement.  There was no doubt that the General was going to be furious with Murdock. He wasn't used to being defied.  Jeff couldn't believe the pilot was sitting there so calmly.  He had to know what was coming when they landed in Langley.  It was not going to be pleasant.

"Hey, Murdock you made it home!" Doc's voice came over the headset an hour and a half later, "you're clear to land."

"Copy," Murdock said, "Thanks, Doc."

Jeff looked at him apprehensively, "So how long do you think it'll take for him to notice we're not in LA?"

Murdock flipped on the intercom, "Prepare for landing," flipping the com back off, he answered, "not long."

They landed without incident and taxied to their assigned space. They were just starting the post-flight check when the General stepped into the cockpit, "What in the hell are we doing in Langley?" He enunciated each word, sounding quite calm, which was probably more disturbing than if he'd come in ranting.

Jeff turned to Murdock, who looked up from the checklist, "I told you I wasn't flying to LA," he said matter-of-factly, then turned his attention back to the checklist.

Stockwell looked at Murdock in disbelief, then turned to Jeff and asked accusingly, "What did you think you were doing, letting him fly to Langley?"

Jeff opened his mouth to reply, but Murdock interrupted him, "I told him you changed your mind," he lied easily, "Your gripe is with me."

The General was showing definite signs of loosing his temper, "In my office, Captain."

Murdock glanced back at him, and said casually, "In a few minutes, we just need to finish up the post-flight check."

Stockwell snapped, "You are finished, Captain - in my office _now_!" He turned and exited the cockpit.

Murdock looked at Jeff with a tight smile, and handed him the clipboard, "Guess that means you get to finish up - wish me luck."

Jeff grimaced, "You're gonna need more than luck, Murdock. He's livid."

Murdock nodded, "Yep, he is," he agreed.  He stood up and squared his shoulders, then looked at Jeff with a cocky grin, "Think he'll fire me?"

Jeff shook his head in wonder as Murdock ducked out after the General.

Stockwell was pacing the width of the jet when Murdock walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets, "What is it, General," he asked innocently, "I've got a lot of paperwork to wrap up before I head home."

Stockwell stopped and looked at Murdock sharply, "This is not a joke, Captain," his voice was low and menacing.

Murdock took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms, "No, General, it isn't a joke.  I told you I wasn't flying to LA, and I didn't.  If you want to go to LA, get yourself another pilot. I quit."

Stockwell took a deep breath, obviously trying to get a reign on his temper before replying, "You have a contract, you can't quit," he said through clenched teeth, "I expect you to follow orders."

"Or what?" Murdock asked, sarcastically, throwing his arms out, "Are you gonna fire me? Please do. I could use one less Stockwell in my life!"

The General was caught off guard.  He stood quietly considering the situation, "Captain, I know that I can be demanding . . ." he started slowly and calmly.

Murdock grunted, "Just a little . . ."

Stockwell looked at him sharply, and he subsided into a sullen silence, "I know that I can be demanding, but I work in very delicate political circles, and it is extremely important that I keep my commitments. I thought you were coming to understand that over the past month.  Your actions this morning have put a very protracted negotiation in jeopardy."

Murdock shook his head, rolling his eyes up at the ceiling with a humorless laugh, "You really don't get it, do you?" he asked incredulously, "I have an incredibly important personal commitment, to _your niece_. A commitment that two and a half years ago you didn't trust me to keep.  Now _you're_ the one making it impossible for me to honor it!"

Stockwell's eyes flashed, "Let's talk about commitment for a moment, Captain," he said angrily, "Our history together has been wrought with broken commitments, this being the latest in a long line of betrayal on your part. I had no reason to believe that you would behave any differently towards Nancy."

Murdock turned away, "I cannot believe this," he said, shaking his head, "Fifteen years ago I made a mistake - I'm sorry.  I fail to see how that constitutes some sort of pathological history of betrayal."

"And what did you do today?" the General asked evenly.

Murdock looked at him intently, "Today, I took you up on an offer - if I didn't fly to LA, I didn't remain in your employ.  Simple as that."

Stockwell was taken aback, "You knew what I meant when I said that."

"Oh, I knew alright," Murdock said angrily, "It was an intimidation tactic - you've always been real good at those.  Well, General, it's not gonna work with me.  Your threats are empty.  You wanna fire me, go ahead.  But I am _not_ going to LA today."  With that, he turned and left the jet.

Murdock let himself into the house quietly, checking the clock on the microwave - 6am - he'd talked to Doc longer than he'd thought. He noticed the light in the living room was on and went in to see who was up. He found Nancy propped up in a corner of the couch sound asleep and smiled. He turned the light off, took her headphones off, and pulled an afghan over her, kissing her forehead before heading back into the kitchen to start some breakfast.

Nancy woke up, sat up and stretched.  Then she smelled bacon and knew her husband had made it home.  She jumped up and hurried into the kitchen.  Murdock was standing at the stove, and turned when she came in, "Hey, Short Cake," he said with a broad grin.

She ran into his arms, "It is so good to see you," she said eagerly.  She looked up, taking in the weariness in his eyes, "Did you get any sleep last night?" her voice reflected concern.

He leaned down and kissed her, then turned back to the bacon, one arm still around her shoulders, "A little . . . Though we flew most of the night. I wouldn't have missed the ultrasound for anything." He said solemnly, flipping the bacon, "Besides, it looks like I'll be home for a while . . ."

Nancy looked up at him happily, "Did Uncle finally find another pilot?"

Murdock grimaced, "Not exactly . . ." he admitted, and gave a summary of the events since he'd talked to her last night.  

Carl came in part way through the story, and nearly doubled over when he heard his son-in-law had brought his brother-in-law to Langley instead of LA, "I would have given anything to be a fly on the wall!"

Murdock had finished the bacon and eggs while he was talking and brought them to the table, "Well, needless to say, I don't think the General is very happy with me right now," he said ruefully, then shrugged, "But then I guess the feeling is mutual."

Nancy sat at the kitchen table, and started filling her plate, "He'll get over it, he always does," she said certainly, "I remember when I quit Law School, I thought he'd never speak to me again.  It was even worse after the FBI Academy . . ."

Murdock sighed, "I don't think that you can gauge how your Uncle will react to me, by how he's reacted to you in the past . . . he likes you a whole lot more than he likes me!"

Nancy shook her head, "Uncle likes you, he just feels the need to exert control."

Murdock looked uncomfortable, "Short Cake, I know you'd like to think that everything is going to be peachy between your Uncle and me - I just don't think that's ever gonna be the case.  He doesn't like me."

"Sure he does . . ." Nancy asserted.

Carl broke in, "HM has a point, sweetheart," he said, "though I don't really think it has anything to do with liking or disliking him.  Hunt has a hard time dealing with men coming into his limited family unit and upsetting the balance of power."

Murdock was nodding intently, "I agree, and he's never gonna forgive me for marrying you."

Carl laughed, "You can bet on that.  Hell, Ruby's been dead for over 20 years, and Hunt still holds a grudge against me for marrying her.  You're doomed, son!"

Murdock was still nodding in agreement when he glanced at Nancy and saw the look of dismay on her face, "Short Cake . . .?"

Nancy looked at him, "Based on what you're saying, I'm going to live in the midst of a battle field for the rest of my life.  Do you at least think Uncle will mellow with age?" she asked hopefully.

Carl and Murdock answered in unison, "No."  Carl laughed and added, "I fear, if anything, he'll just get more cantankerous as he ages.  And unfortunately, Stockwell men are notoriously long-lived.  You've got a least another 20 years of his meddling."

Nancy grimaced, "Thanks for cheering me up, Dad."

Her father smiled and patted her hand, "You'll live, sweetheart," he said encouragingly, "what do you think all these years of conditioning have been for?  You've had plenty of practice at dealing with your Uncle - now you'll have to teach the next generation."

"Enough of that subject, it's depressing me," Nancy said. Turning to Murdock she asked teasingly, "So what is my unemployed husband going to do with all his free time?"

Murdock shrugged, "I stopped and talked to a rather sleepy Doc this morning, told him I'd be by to talk to him after I stopped by home."

Nancy looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Tell me the truth, have you had any sleep at all?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep after my what happened," Murdock admitted, "I'm really not tired anyways.  I'll get to bed early tonight and catch up on my sleep."

Nancy sighed, "You could get some rest this morning . . ."

"No, I'm gonna go see Doc.  Why don't you come with me?" He suggested.

Nancy considered the offer.  She wanted to finish looking through the LaSalle files, but she really wanted to spend some time with her husband, "OK, I'll give Riley a call and tell him I won't be in the office this morning.  When do you want to go?"

"An hour or so," he said, "I thought I'd make a couple phone calls and get a shower before I head out.  I should really give Hannibal a heads up.  The General'll probably be bending his ear about our little confrontation this morning."

Carl stood, "Well, I've got to get headed out, myself - I've got an early appointment with the first realtor," he put his dishes in the sink, "When is the ultrasound?"

"It's scheduled for 1:30," Nancy said, "I thought maybe we'd head to the hospital right after lunch, say around 12:30 and stop and see Amy and Jonny before my appointment."

"Sounds like a plan," Carl said, "I'll see you back here around 11:30," he took the keys for Nancy's bug and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Standing Together**

Murdock unpacked his bag, then called Hannibal, to warn him about what had happened that morning.

"Good morning Hannibal," Murdock said, when he came on the line, "I wanted to let you know . . ."

"Not necessary, Captain," Hannibal interrupted, "The General called already this morning."

"Oh," Murdock said quietly, "And what did he have to say?"

"He said lots of things, Murdock," Hannibal said, "And most of them weren't very complimentary.  I am surprised that you disobeyed a direct order . . ."

"Not technically," Murdock disagreed, weakly.

"You should come over so we can discuss what happened," Hannibal said, his tone severe, "And Captain, next time you do something like this . . ."

"Yes Colonel," Murdock said miserably.

"Make sure I'm around – the General's expression had to be priceless!" Hannibal couldn't restrain his laughter any longer.

"Priceless isn't the word I'd choose," Murdock said uncertainly, "He was pretty calm at first, but that didn't last long."

"We can talk about that later," Hannibal said, still chuckling, "When can you be over?"

Murdock considered, the morning was pretty well booked, "Well, I could probably swing by after the ultrasound – around 2:30?"

"I'll be here at home, so just come on by," Hannibal said, "How's Nancy taking it?"

Murdock grunted, "She thinks it'll blow over, but I think she has a slightly warped view of life with Uncle. Did you see her yesterday?"

"Actually, I saw her last night at the Diner, but I didn't talk to her . . ." Hannibal let the sentence trail off.

"Musta been after her first practice with Jazz," Murdock said, "Was Carl with her?"

"Yea, Carl," Hannibal said haltingly, "and Katt."

"_Brett_ Katt," Murdock could feel his blood pressure rising.

"They must have run into Katt there," Hannibal said hurriedly.

"Yea, I'm sure," Murdock said flatly, "Listen, Hannibal, I'll see ya later."

"Murdock," Hannibal said, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Colonel," Murdock said quietly, "I gotta get a shower and get ready to go . . . I'll be by around 2:30."

He put the phone down after saying goodbye and looked reflectively out the window.  He didn't know what Nancy and Brett's history was, but he knew they had one.  He couldn't put his finger on it, but every time Brett was around Nancy he felt defensive. He had never been anything but polite, but Murdock just didn't like his attitude.  He straightened up, and stretched, his mind was wandering with fatigue.  He decided that a shower should help stave off the worst of the weariness, and grabbed some clean clothes and headed down to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, after loading the dishwasher, Nancy headed back into her office to start work. She picked up where she'd left off the night before with the LaSalle files.  She had discovered that LaSalle's assessment of the information had been fairly accurate, if a little overstated.  There was a lot of innuendo, but nothing concrete.  Certainly nothing that could be used against Caswell.  She had developed a timeline of Caswell's career, and was now trying to match that up to the various documents related to shady deals and missions gone bad.  

LaSalle had developed quite a database of information on various screw ups in the CIA, and seemed to be trying to tie all of them to Caswell.  Some Nancy threw out without even adding them to her timeline - Caswell was in the wrong place at the wrong time to be involved, and they didn't seem to warrant any further consideration, at least at the moment.  Others she noted on a timeline parallel to Caswell's career, thinking that they at least deserved some additional research.

One thing that Nancy noticed was that Caswell's career path appeared to parallel her Uncle's recent travels.  He'd started out in the Houston area, moving to LA, with a brief stop in Denver, before being promoted from field operations to headquarters in DC.  She had a sneaking suspicion that she and her Uncle were on the same basic trail. Angry as she was at him at the moment, she really wanted to find out where he was going with this, her curiosity was peaked. The timeline did suggest some connection between Caswell and an interesting array of CIA SNAFUs.  It might be interesting to talk to someone at the field offices that could shed some light on Caswell's history.

She picked up the phone and dialed Herman Case, better known as Casey, at the CIA.  She'd met him when she'd first moved to the Langley area.  He had been one of her interviewers at CIA, when she was still considering her options in the federal spy business.  They had hit it off, and though she hadn't gone to work at the Agency, she had maintained a distant friendship with Casey, that came in handy at times.  

Casey answered on the first ring, "Case, Internal Affairs," he said tersely.

"Hey Casey," Nancy said lightly, "How's the old man doin'?"

Nancy could almost picture him leaning back in his chair in his little cube, "Well if it isn't that little tart of a PI - how the hell are ya, Nan?"

Nancy smiled, "Pregnant and cranky as all get out, how are you?"

"Pregnant," he said explosively, "I don't think I even realized you were married . . . you are married right?  I know I'm not with the modern way of doin' things . . ."

"I'm married," she confirmed, "happily, for almost three years now.  This is our first child."

"Well, congrats - who's the lucky guy?" Casey asked.

"My husband's name is HM Murdock - he works, um, worked for my Uncle," she provided, haltingly, "how is Fiona?"

"Oh, OK, I guess," he said, "she doesn't seem to have any trouble spending her alimony check, so I suppose she's alright."

Nancy winced, "Guess we haven't talked for awhile . . . when did you two split?"

Casey's voice was rueful, "Just last year - she just couldn't take the job anymore.  You know, the usual.  We parted on pretty good terms, all things considered."

Casey changed the subject, "I don't imagine you called just to catch up - what's on your mind, Nan?"

Nancy was vague, "I'm working on something for my Uncle," she said, "And I was wondering if you could point me to someone to talk to, possibly in the Denver, Houston or LA field offices . . ."

"Who're you interested in finding out about?" he asked curiously

"Tristan Caswell - he's division manager for InterAgency Cooperation."

Casey grunted, "Yea, I know who he is," he said disgustedly, "Guy's a schmoozer, hasn't taken him long to rise to the top.  But then you know what they say, you rise to the level of your incompetence."

Nancy's brow furrowed, if Caswell was incompetent, then he shouldn't be too difficult to ferret out, "Not the brightest bulb in the box?"

"Oh, he's not stupid, just better at politicking than he is at any sort of actual work," Casey said, "I don't think he could find his way out of a shoebox without directions.  He was a lousy field op, so he got promoted.  You know the story.  Most of our managers suck when it comes to actual field operations."

"Do you know anything about his early career, before he was promoted to headquarters?"

"Not really, but you could talk to Dave Wolstein at the Denver office," Casey offered, "He's been there forever, great field op, but a little rough around the edges, so you know, he'll never make it anywhere.  Which seems to suit him just fine."

"He wouldn't mind talking to me?"

Casey laughed, "If it means talking dirt about one of the managers, Dave's your man.  He's been around the block," he gave her Wolstein's contact information.  They talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular before saying their goodbyes, with a promise for lunch at some unspecified time in the future.

Nancy was just hanging up when Murdock came into the office to see what she was up to.  She was sitting in her office chair Indian style, with a strip of perforated printer paper spread across the desk and the keyboard.  Lying across her belly was a note pad with notes on it.  She tore the top sheet off and folded it, sticking it in the pocket of her shorts.  She then dropped the notebook on top of the mess on the desk.  

She turned and looked at him warmly.  He was still damp from his shower and looked somewhat more relaxed than he had earlier, "Hey," she said smiling, "Feel better?"

Murdock shrugged, "OK, I guess," he said moving into the room and sitting on a step stool next to her.  He wasn't as agitated as he had been, but something appeared to be bothering him.  Nancy waited, knowing he would spit it out when he was ready. 

He looked at her uneasily, "I'm real sorry about your Uncle, Nan," he said regretfully.  He was beginning to regret having raised Stockwell's ire quite so high. It hurt Nancy when they didn't get along. Not that they ever got along all that well, but now they _really_ weren't getting along, "I know you care about your Uncle - I wasn't really thinking about the family peace.  I just wanted to get home."

Nancy smiled at him affectionately, "Honey, I don't blame _you_ for the lack of family peace," she said reaching out and squeezing his hand, "I know Uncle is difficult.  Maybe this is for the best.  If you don't work for him, then there'll be less chance for the two of you to butt heads."

Murdock looked doubtful, "We can hope . . .," he looked at the materials spread around the desk, "What's that you're working on?"

Nancy glanced back, "It's that case that Uncle threw my way," she said reflectively, "You know it's the first time he's ever asked for my help on anything."

He looked at her through narrowed eyes.  She disparaged her Uncle's influence over her, but the truth was that Nancy had always tried to please him on some level.  When she had discovered three years ago what Stockwell Enterprises business was, she had been hurt - hurt that her Uncle had never thought she was good enough to hire for his own company.

"How's it going?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's not, really. Quite honestly, I'm not sure what I'm looking for.  I suppose Uncle will shed some light on it when we talk."

"And the headphones . . ." he ask curiously.

She smiled, "Homework of sorts from Jazz . . .," she dropped her feet to the floor, "So, are you ready to head out to the air field?" 

He nodded, "But I did want to ask you one more thing before we go," he said tentatively, pausing again.

"Go on . . ."

"Well . . . what do you think about taking some of our savings and buying into the airfield?  Doc could show me the ropes, and then take that retirement he keeps talking about.  And it would give me something constructive to do, seeing as how I'm now unemployed," he ended with a hopeful if tentative grin.

"And how much of this have you already talked to Doc about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, like I said, I knew I'd never get to sleep last night," he admitted, "So I kinda kept Doc awake, too."

Nancy stood and put her arms around her husband, kissing his cheek, "It's what you've always dreamed about, HM.  Did you really think I'd say 'no'?" she asked quietly.

He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her soundly before saying, "Thanks, Short Cake." He set her on her feet as he stood up, suddenly a bundle of barely-contained energy, "Let's go tell Doc he's got a new partner!"

When they arrived at the airfield, Doc already had the partnership papers ready for review.  Nancy looked at Murdock and Doc sternly, "Exactly how long have you two been cooking this up?" she asked accusingly, though her smile belied the severity of her tone.

Doc laughed, "I've been trying to convince this husband of yours to buy in for over a year," he said, "He kept sayin' he couldn't 'cause he already had one full time job."

"Not any more," Murdock said, grinning.

Doc pushed the papers over to Murdock, "Take 'em home and review 'em," he smiled knowingly at Nancy, "have that lawyer father-in-law of yours check 'em over good and make sure everything's in order. I've already signed, so whenever you're ready we can make this official."

Nancy chuckled, "Knowing you, Doc, every 'i' is dotted and every 't' is crossed," then she glanced at both of them, "Though after this little con I will be more cautious where the two of you are concerned."

Murdock and Doc started skimming through the contract together, and talking about plans for the airfield. Nancy decided to leave them to their discussion and walked out to where Aunt Bea was tied down, opening the hood. She began absently tinkering with the engine while her thoughts wandered.  She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her husband this excited about anything.  Of course, ever since they'd known each other he'd worked for her Uncle.  The Team worked for Stockwell, under a fairly restrictive contract that they had signed shortly after Nancy and Murdock had announced their engagement.  The General had been less than happy about their relationship, and Nancy suspected that he had hoped he could drive them apart.  He had certainly tried on more than one occasion over the past three years.

Maybe now, with Murdock out from under the General's control, they really could start living a more normal life.  Nancy knew that life with her oddball husband was never going to be totally ordinary, and she would have been disappointed if it were.  But it would be nice to have him home regularly.

After about 15 minutes, Murdock glanced around, noticing that his wife had disappeared, "Where did Nan go?"

Doc nodded towards the field behind the hangar, "She headed out to check on Aunt Bea," he said, "they've been spending an awful lot of time together the last month.  Especially since you've been gone so much."

"So, this is where she's been hiding out, huh?" Murdock said thoughtfully, "Hannibal said that she had kinda dropped out of sight since I'd been on the road again."

"She's been here quite a bit," Doc said, then chuckled, "I'd bet Aunt Bea looks about brand new under that hood – Nan's spent enough time here in the last month to have rebuilt her twice!"

Murdock smiled reflectively, then folded the papers up and stuck them in his jacket pocket, "I'll take a look at these later, Doc – I'm gonna go find Nan."

"Wondered what you were doing spendin' time with an old fart like me . . ." Doc said with a smile.

When Murdock got out to the plane, Nancy was elbow deep under the hood and seemed oblivious to his approach.  He looked at the engine and shook his head in wonder – Doc had been right, Aunt Bea's engine looked brand new, "You know, Short Cake, those engines don't work so good if they're _too_ clean . . ."

Nancy looked up and grinned, "Nonsense, I've got her running like a top," she said happily, "We should take her up sometime soon . . . go on a picnic where no one can find us!"

"That sound like a really good idea," Murdock said.

Nancy straightened and dropped the hood back in place, wiping her hands absently on a shop rag.  Murdock watched her, "Doc said you been spending a lot of time here."

She shrugged, "Guess so," she agreed, "Nothing better to do since you haven't been around."

"You know Hannibal and Maggie have been kinda worried about you," he continued, "Said you'd dropped out of sight since I've been gone. You know I don't have to be around for you to spend time with them – they care about you – they'd keep you company while I'm away."

Nancy smiled self-consciously, "I know . . it's just that . . .," she looked up at him and shrugged, "It's hard to be around them when you're not here – it makes me miss you even more.  It seems silly, but when you're not home, I feel less lonely if I'm just . . . alone."

He brushed the hair out of her face, "I don't think I realized how hard this whole thing has been on you," he said, allowing his fingers to brush her cheek gently, "I miss being home, but honestly, I'm so busy when I'm gone that the time goes by fast . . ."

"I keep busy, too," she said, "I'm alright. It's just easier if I live like I did before you came along," she smiled self-deprecatingly, "and I spent a lot of time with Aunt Bea then, too."

His smile faded, "Just with Aunt Bea . . . ?" he asked tentatively.

Nancy looked at him quizzically, "Aunt Bea . . . and Dad," she said.

Murdock looked down at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and toeing invisible stones, thinking about what Hannibal had told him.  He decided he had stewed about it enough, it was time to get it out in the open, "What about Brett?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him in surprise, "What about Brett?" she repeated in confusion.

He looked uncomfortable, but he pushed, "Brett Katt – Hannibal said he saw you having dinner with him last night . . ."

"As a matter of fact, _we_ did have dinner with Brett last night – Dad and I, _both_," she said firmly, "He happened to be at Mabel's alone, and asked if he could join us."

 "Wasn't that convenient . . ." Murdock said sarcastically.

"HM, what are you driving at?" Nancy asked, her blue eyes flashing, "Brett is a friend, and he was at the diner alone – he joined us. It was as simple, and as innocent, as that."

Murdock shook his head, "Nothing is innocent where that guy is concerned," he said irritably.

"Do you honestly think he'd give me a second look? For goodness sake, I'm married, and pregnant! Not exactly the most attractive combination . . ."

"Oh, I think he'd give you a second look . . . and a third, and a fourth – hell he hasn't stopped lookin' since I've been around," Murdock said certainly, "And for your information, even married and pregnant, you're a damned attractive woman – I know I think so, and I have a feeling Katt does, too!"

Nancy had put a hand up over her mouth during his outburst, trying very hard not to start laughing, "You're jealous . . . I can't believe you're jealous of Brett Katt!" she choked out.

"Why is that so unbelievable?" he asked irritably, not too sure what to make of her reaction, "He's around, and I'm gone – and all of a sudden he's having dinner with you? How am I supposed to feel?"

She got her laughter under control, "HM, it was one dinner, that's it.  And even supposing that Brett was interested in me . . . which I really don't think he is . . . _I'm_ not interested in _him_.  At least not that way."

Murdock rocked back and forth uncertainly, and Nancy walked up to him, deciding to try another tactic, she crossed her arms, "What if I were to ask you about one of your old girl friends . . . say Kelly?" her eyebrows were raised, as she looked directly into his eyes.

"It's not the same thing . . .," he argued, "Kelly's not here . . . and that was a long time ago."

"But if she showed up on our doorstep, would you leave me and go with her?"

"Of course not," Murdock said impatiently.

"But you cared about her," Nancy pressed, "loved her once – don't you think that you would feel that way again?"

"I care about Kelly, but I _love_ you, Short Cake," he said insistently, "nothing would make me abandon what we've built together. You're my life, now."

Nancy moved into his arms, and looked intently into his eyes, "That is exactly how I feel about you," she said, "I can't imagine my life without you. I thought that you understood that. What Brett feels, thinks, or doesn't think is totally irrelevant to that fact."

He put his arms around her, hugging her close, "I'm sorry, Short Cake," he murmured against her hair, "You know how my imagination is – I guess being away is making me a little crazy."

Nancy pulled pack, and put her hands on his cheeks, "You aren't crazy," she said, smiling, "And, it makes me feel kinda good that you're jealous. Even if it is totally ridiculous!" She kissed him, slipping her arms around his neck.

A few minutes later, they separated reluctantly. Nancy glanced at her watch, "We better get going, Dad said he'd meet us at the house at 11:30 and it's almost that now."

They walked back through the hangar, where Doc was finishing up with a customer, "You two taking off?" Doc asked.

"Yea," Murdock said, "We gotta get some lunch before we head to the hospital for the unltrasound."

"Well, good luck today," Doc said, "are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"No," Nancy and Murdock said in unison, then laughed.  They had both agreed that finding out the sex was part of the anticipation, and they didn't want to spoil it.

"See ya later, Doc," Murdock said, and they waved as they headed out to the truck.

Nancy glanced at her husband, as they started down the road, "You seem really happy. . . ," she commented.

He grinned at her, "Of course I am - I'm home, got a beautiful wife that loves me . . ."

"I mean you seem really happy . . . about the airfield - why have you waited so long to buy in? I didn't realize Doc had been asking for a year."

He shrugged, "I didn't see how I could swing working for your Uncle and working the airfield full time.  It would have been too much. I've had a hard enough time keeping your Uncle happy, and still making time to be home.  Especially lately," he added quietly, looking broodingly out the window.

"The airfield's what you've always wanted," Nancy said, sounding discouraged, "Why didn't you tell Uncle to take a hike awhile ago?  Follow your dream."

Murdock sighed, "You've read the contract, Nan," he sounded tired, "Not exactly wrought with loop holes.  How was I supposed to get out of it?"

 "It always comes back to that damn contract," she said irritably, "you and the guys only signed it because Uncle blackmailed you with the pardons.  All because of me."

He shook his head, they'd had this conversation so many times he could predict the next line.  Nancy had beat herself up over the Team's employment situation for the last three years, "Nancy, we'd have been in that situation regardless - what were we gonna do? Go back to being civilians?  It never would have worked.  Sometimes I think we were fated to be Stockwell's men from the beginning."

"No," she disagreed, predictably, "It wouldn't have been the same.  If you'd fulfilled the original agreement, without the complication of Uncle's anger over our relationship, you would have had a much stronger negotiating position for the employment contract."

"Nancy, please stop this," he said beseechingly, "It doesn't matter, anymore.  I've said it before, there's no point rehashing what happened three years ago - it's done.  And last night your Uncle finally gave me an out. Not intentionally, mind you . . ." he shrugged, his tone turning reflective, "Unfortunately, as much as I want the airfield; and as much as I want to believe that your Uncle is just gonna let me walk away; after talking with Hannibal this morning, I know that the issues with him aren't resolved. He's ticked, but he's not willing to just let go. We're just gonna have to see what happens when he gets back from LA."

She turned so she could face him, "You're always so worried about making everyone else happy, Hannibal, the General . . . me," she said quietly, then added more forcefully, "You have to promise me one thing from now on - promise me you'll do what's right for you.  You're far more important to me than anyone else, HM.  It tears me apart to think that I'm the cause of a situation that is making you so miserable.  You are _not ever_ going to make Uncle happy, so why try? It's just not worth the grief it causes. _Promise me you'll do what makes you happy_!"

Murdock had pulled into their driveway, and put the truck in park.  He turned and looked at her seriously, "It's not that easy, Nan . . ."

"Promise me," she pressed.

He looked at her face, seeing the stubborn set of her jaw, and the determination in her eyes, and relented, "OK.  I promise . . . to try."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Twice the Fun**

They had beat Carl back to the house, and had a lunch of soup and sandwiches ready when he arrived.  Murdock chattered enthusiastically about the airfield, and he and Carl discussed the partnership agreement while they ate and cleaned up.  

Nancy drank a quart of water as instructed, then they headed out for the hospital, taking Nancy's car, with Carl folded in the back seat, "You two really need to get a bigger vehicle," Carl chided, as they left, "How are you ever gonna fit a kid in this car?"

Murdock laughed, "A kid is a lot smaller than you, Carl," he said, "A car seat will work pretty well in either the bug or the truck, we'll be OK for awhile yet."

Carl grimaced, "Good thing I'll have my own transportation out here soon."

At the hospital, they went up to the maternity ward to see Amy.  She was dressed, and had Jonathan in the room with her.  She was waiting for Dr. Phillips to come and give her the OK to go home, "Face is supposed to be on his way, but he was going to the grocery store first. Hopefully by the time he gets here, Jonny and I will be ready to head home."

Murdock was sitting in one of the chairs, holding Jonny, and talking to him quietly.  He looked up at his pregnant wife, who was standing by the door, "I can't wait 'til we bring ours home," he said, sounding like a little kid with a new toy.

Nancy smiled at him affectionately, "I'm looking forward to that myself," then shifting uncomfortably she said, "I swear this kid is sitting right on my bladder."

Amy looked at her sympathetically, "You've gotta have a full bladder for the ultrasound," she said, "don't worry, they're pretty quick about it."

Murdock looked at his watch, "Speaking of which, we probably ought to get down there," he stood and handed Jonny back to his mother, giving each a kiss on the cheek, "We'll see you at home later, little buddy."

Down at Outpatient Services, Nancy signed in and sat down to wait.  It was only a few minutes before a technician came and took them to another waiting room.  The technician, who introduced herself as Mandy, told Carl and Murdock to sit and wait, that she would come get them in a few minutes.  She took Nancy back to the examining room and had her change into a dressing gown.  She then got her situated on a bed, with a sheet over her legs, and her swollen belly exposed.

Mandy smiled as she got Nancy situated on the bed, "I hope you're not too uncomfortable.  I'll try and make this quick," she said soothingly, "Let's see, what's your due date?"

"December 21," Nancy answered.

"And you're here because . . ."

"Dr. Phillips said I was measuring big for my due date so she wants to double check it," Nancy said, adding, "I wasn't real sure about the date of my last period."

Mandy made some entries into the computer, then gooped up the ultrasound wand, and turned to Nancy, "This shouldn't be too cold.  I'm going to take a quick look before I bring your husband and . . ." she looked at Nancy quizzically.

"Father . . ." Nancy supplied.

"Before I bring your husband and father back." Mandy placed the wand on Nancy's belly and began moving it around to spread the gel out, then she turned and looked at a screen, and broad smile crossed her face. She took some quick measurements, telling Nancy, "Everything looks normal, and I'm pretty certain I know why your measurements are off."  

A short while later she set the wand aside, "I think I should go get your husband and father now."

She came back just a couple minutes later with Murdock and Carl in tow. Murdock stopped by Nancy's side and held her hand, "How ya doin', Short Cake," he asked gently.

Nancy smiled at him, "Other than really needing to go pee, I'm OK."

Mandy chuckled, "We'll get you out of here real quick," she promised.

She turned the monitor so that they could all see, "First, just let me say, that on first glance it looks like everything is fine, and there's nothing to worry about. Of course I'll be sending the images to the radiologist, for analysis, and a report will be forwarded to Dr. Phillips.  She'll discuss the particulars with you at your next appointment.  However, I do think that we've discovered why you're measuring big for your due date," she positioned the wand and moved it slowly over Nancy's belly, pointing at the screen, she said, "Here's a perfect little hand, and another," she moved the wand again, "And another . . ."

Murdock interrupted, "I may be wrong, but shouldn't there only be two hands?" he asked.

Mandy smiled at him, "Not if there are two babies," she answered.

Carl was beaming, and clapped his speechless son-in-law on the shoulder, "You're definitely gonna have to get a bigger vehicle!"

Nancy walked out to the waiting room after getting dressed. Murdock was leaning against the wall outside the waiting room with his hands dug in his pockets, a quirky smile frozen on his face.  Nancy walked straight to him and they stood with their arms around each other, both still trying to absorb the fact that they were having twins.

Carl came out of the waiting room, still grinning from ear to ear, "Carrying on the Stockwell tradition," he said enthusiastically, "Your Uncle will be thrilled, Nancy."

"Twins are a common occurrence in the Stockwell family, huh?" Murdock asked in surprise.

Nancy looked up at him, "I don't suppose I ever told you, but Mom and Uncle were twins," she said, "I guess I just never thought about it being a possibility."

Carl clapped his hands together, "Well, where to now?  I assume we're done here."

Nancy looked at her watch, "I've got practice at the Community Center with Jazz at 5," she said, "it's only a little after 2 now, I should stop by the office and check my in box and messages."

Carl looked pensive, then said, "Maybe you could drop me off at the house and give me the keys to the truck.  I've got a couple leads on houses I want to check out."

"Tell you what, we'll drop Nan off at the office, and then I'll drive you home, Carl," Murdock said, "I've gotta stop by and see Hannibal, then I'll pick Nan back up at the office and take her to the LCC for practice."

Carl nodded, "That'll work," he said, "I'm really sorry about the run-around.  I never realized how difficult it could be to have three adults and only two vehicles."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What's Next?**

Nancy walked into the office, and greeted Stephanie, who was at the front desk.  They had recently converted her to full time, deciding they needed someone in the front office all day, with Nancy spending more of her work day at home.

"Is Riley here?" Nancy asked.

Steph shook her head, "He had a case meeting with Pete this afternoon, and I haven't seen him since," she said, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I had a couple hours to kill after my ultrasound, so I thought I'd come check in."

"How did the ultrasound go?" Stephanie sounded concerned.

Nancy smiled reflectively, "Good.  We found out we're having twins."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Cool - I've never known anyone who had twins before."

Nancy chuckled, "Me neither!"

She went into her office and checked the clock, it was only 2:30, which meant that it was lunch time in Denver.  She was itching to call Wolstein but it would probably be better to wait until after 3:00. She listened to her messages, returned some phone calls, then started through the requests in her in box.

At 3:30, she pulled the folded sheet of paper out of her pocket, and flattened it on her desk.  She picked up the phone and dialed the number that Casey had given her that morning.  The phone was picked up promptly on the other end, "Wolstein, what can ya do for me?"

Nancy paused for a moment, before replying, "Probably not much, but I'm hoping you might be able to help me."

The laugh on the other end of the line was hearty and honest, "Fair enough," he said, "who is this, and what can _I_ do for _you_?"

"My name is Nancy Murdock, Casey Case recommended that I talk to you," she said.

"How is old Casey? Still got that money-pit of a wife?"

Nancy smiled, "Casey and Fiona split about a year ago, apparently - but I think he might still think of her as a money pit."

"Casey never was too smart where women were concerned," Wolstein said.

"Casey said you might be able to help me with an inquiry I'm following.  It involves a man named Tristan Caswell - do you know him?"

"Yea, I know Caswell," Wolstein said, "What do you want to know about him?"

"I'm trying to pin down a few things in his career, I know he worked in the Denver field office before he was promoted to headquarters," Nancy said leadingly.

"Yea, he was here for maybe two years," Wolstein said, "I don't really recall anything outstanding about the guy.  He was pretty useless in the field.  General consensus when he was promoted was that headquarters could have him."

"There was an operation that went awry while he was there," Nancy said, "It involved an international security leak at Rocky Flats, was Caswell involved in that op?"

Wolstein seemed to consider the question for a minute, "I recall the op - it had to do with our international monitoring group.  They had intercepted several communiqués between one of the brains at Rocky Flats, and someone in the Chinese government.  Somehow, the pattern of communication wasn't identified as something requiring additional scrutiny - until it was too late.  Some very sensitive material ended up being compromised."

Nancy nodded, "That's the one - was Caswell involved in any way?"

"I don't believe so," Wolstein said, "though he was working in that group at the time.  There was a huge internal investigation of course.  But Caswell was never implicated in anything."

On a whim, Nancy asked, "How about Phillipe LaSalle?"

Wolstein snorted, "LaSalle is one smooth operator.  Yea, he was working in the same group, in fact I think he and Caswell started here in Denver together, they'd both transferred from the LA office about the same time. I wouldn't trust LaSalle as far as I could throw him personally -  he talks way too pretty to be on the up and up."

"Was LaSalle implicated in the screw up?"

"Sorry, again, no.  Truth is IA was never able to find out who the responsible individual was.  The Agency brass retired a couple managers in the group and said the problem was solved," he laughed bitterly, "One good reason not to become a manager in this place - you're way too likely to end up playing scape goat."

Nancy sighed, this wasn't getting her anywhere, not that she really knew where she wanted to get. Wolstein broke into her thoughts, "Not helping much, am I?"

"I'm not sure, to be quite honest," Nancy said quietly, "Is there anyone from that group that might be able to give me more insight into what happened, and what involvement Caswell or LaSalle might have had?"

"Maybe," Nancy could hear Wolstein opening and shutting drawers and finally he came back on line, "I thought I might have a number for him, Sam Germaine - he was one of the managers that got the sack after the Rocky Flats incident.  He was living in LA, last I knew," he gave her a phone number, "He might be able to shed more light on this than I can. Germaine was a good man, he got a really bum wrap."

Nancy thanked Wolstein, and rang off.  She looked at the notes she'd taken during her conversation with Wolstein, didn't seem very helpful.  But then, she wasn't too sure what she was looking for. She did find it interesting that LaSalle seemed to have been in Denver at the same time as Caswell, and in the same group.  She made a mental note to go back to her time line, and add LaSalle's career to it.  It couldn't hurt.

She tried the number in LA, but there was no answer.  She hung up, she'd have to try later. She decided to finish up the work in her in box.

Murdock drove into Hannibal's drive a little before 3.  Maggie wasn't home, having gone to help get Amy settled in at home. Hannibal led him into the living room, and they sat down, "So, how did the ultrasound go?" Hannibal asked, "Everything OK?"

Murdock couldn't stop smiling, "Yea, we found out why Nancy's been measuring ahead of her due date . . ."

"So when is the baby coming?" Hannibal asked, assuming the due date had been revised.

"Oh, as far as we know, the _babies_ are still coming around Christmas time," Murdock said casually.

Hannibal looked confused, "The babies are still coming around Christmas . . ." he realized what he'd said, and grinned, "Twins, huh?"

Murdock laughed, "Yea, can you believe it?" he still was having trouble with the concept himself, "Apparently Stockwell and Nan's Mom were fraternal twins, and they aren't uncommon in the Stockwell family."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the mention of the General, "Speaking of Stockwell - he wants to meet with you and me tonight, when he gets back from LA."

Murdock's smile disappeared, "Did he say what he wants?"

Hannibal looked at him appraisingly, "He said that we need to discuss your duties with Stockwell Enterprises."

Murdock rolled his eyes, "I don't have any duties with Stockwell Enterprises - I quit."

"Well, the General said he's not accepting your resignation.  He's willing to negotiate, but he said resignation was not an option."

Murdock closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch.  He knew it had been wishful thinking that walking away would be easy "When is he going to be back?"

"He said he had to move his meeting back to late morning, so he won't be back in Langley until early evening.  Probably around 7 or 8."

Murdock sighed, "I'm sorry about this, Hannibal," he said regretfully, "I really didn't think the whole thing through when I did it.  I just wanted to get home to Nan.  The General gave me an out of sorts and I took advantage of it.  I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing with him ever is."

Hannibal chuckled, "No doubt you keep the General on his toes," Hannibal said, "truth is I think Stockwell's intentions will surprise you.  He may not show it, but he respects you.  He just doesn't understand what motivates you.  It's a little beyond him.  Besides, we're gonna need you when it comes time to train the new teams.  I don't think that quitting outright is really an option, either from the General's standpoint, or mine."

Murdock nodded, "I'll do whatever you need, Colonel," he said earnestly, "You know that.  I just can't go back to globe-hopping.  It's tearing me and Nancy apart.  It's just like we talked about before, my priority has to be at home," a smile returned to his face, "especially now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Twilight Zone**

Murdock picked Nancy up a little before 5 and took her over to the Community Center.  Char saw them coming in and hurried out of her office to greet them, "HM, it's good to see you," she said sincerely, "How did the ultrasound go today?"

Nancy glanced at Murdock before replying, "It went great.  We found out we're gonna have twins."

Char's eyes grew wide, "Does BA know?," then almost to herself, "Of course he doesn't, he's been busy all day.  Well practice will have to wait.  He's out back - they've got a basketball game going on.  Let's go tell him!" she said excitedly.

They followed Charlotte through the building and out to the back court, where there was a crowd gathered.  Charlotte worked her way through the crowd, and up to where BA was standing with the team coach.  BA helped out as assistant coach, and tried to be present for all of the games.  She put an arm around BA's shoulders, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.  He straightened suddenly and looked back to where Nancy and Murdock were standing at the edge of the crowd.  He got the attention of the coach, and motioned back, then he and Char moved back through the crowd towards them.

"Is it true," he asked incredulously as he approached, "the crazy man's gonna have twins?"

Murdock was grinning broadly, an arm draped over Nancy's shoulders, "Yep, there be two, count 'em, two babies in there," He pointed to Nancy's belly, "We hit the jackpot, big guy!"

BA shook Murdock's hand vigorously, then gave Nancy a bear hug, "That's great news," he said excitedly, "should make life interestin'. I can't wait to tell Mama. Crazy man gonna have twins!" BA was shaking his head, but his smile was beaming.

Nancy glanced at her watch, "I gotta get in for practice, Jazz is gonna think I've abandoned her," she sighed, "Not that I haven't thought about it, but I think I should give it more than one practice."

Murdock smiled at her affectionately, "Jasmine is counting on you, you won't let her down.  No matter how terrified you are of singing in front of a crowd."

Char motioned towards the building, "You're in the same practice room as yesterday," she said, "I'll be in in a few minutes."

When they entered the practice room, Terra greeted them happily, "Mom thought maybe you were gonna flake out on her."

Jasmine looked embarrassed, "I didn't say that, Terra," she said, then rushed on, "How was your ultrasound today?"

"Twins," Nancy said simply.

Terra jumped up and down, "Really? That is so cool."

Murdock grinned, "Yea, I think so too."

They started practice right away, quickly going over the songs they'd practiced the day before, then starting on several new ones.  About 15 minutes after they'd started, Char ducked in quietly.  They managed to get through a couple dozen songs in the two hours that they practiced.

They were both pleased with their progress.  Char, Murdock and Terra told them that they sounded pretty good, though the acoustics of the small practice room were not great, and at times, Nancy's voice was overwhelmed by the instruments.  Jazz was getting more comfortable with the backup vocals, and even Terra agreed that her Mom's voice wasn't too bad.

"You really should plan on giving the stage a try, sometime soon," Char suggested, "You need to get the instrument volumes leveled appropriately.  The stage is free tomorrow night around 8pm.  There won't be too many people here then, and it'll give you some practice in a setting that will be more like at Charlie's."

Jazz looked relieved at the suggestion, "I agree, I really think we need to start getting used to the stage," she looked at Nancy uncertainly, "It is a lot different than singing in a practice room like this.  You need to get used to how the instruments sound, and make sure you're comfortable with the venue."

Nancy nodded, "OK, we can give it try tomorrow night at 8," she agreed reluctantly, "it probably is a good idea to get used to it."

Jasmine smiled, then turned quickly, "Oh, I have a couple more tapes for you to listen to.  I think a couple of the songs have potential, I thought I'd see what you thought. What did you think of the one I gave you yesterday?"

Nancy took the new tapes, and dropped them in her guitar case, "I really liked a few of the songs," she said, "Especially _Mad Season_ and _If You're Gone_."

Jazz nodded in agreement, "those are my favorites. What did you think of_ Burn_ and _Bent_?"

Nancy smiled, "Actaully, I liked most of the songs," she admitted, "But _If You're Gone _is probably the most adaptable. And I'd really like to figure out _Mad Season_!"

"Here," Jazz said, handing Nancy several sheets of paper, "I found the sheet music for those two and_ Burn_ - maybe we could try them . . . tomorrow evening?"

Nancy looked through the music, ''The guitar is almost all electric," she said uncertainly, "it's not gonna sound right on acoustic."

"If you play piano, I can do the other on the synthesizer." 

"OK, I guess it's worth a try. It'll take me a little while to work up," Nancy said.  

"We could do a dry run on them tomorrow," Jazz said hopefully, "we could use a couple more lively songs."

Nancy laughed, "Now I see where Terra gets her persistence from!" she headed out the door, "See you tomorrow!"

"Tell me honestly, did it sound OK, or do you think we're gonna be laughed off the stage?"  They were headed home, and Nancy still had some definite doubts about singing at Charlie's.

Murdock just shook his head, "You two sound great. I do think Char is right - you need the stage time, to get used to it.  It will be quite a bit different than in the practice room."

Nancy nodded, then switched gears, "When are you meeting with Uncle?"

"Hannibal said he'd be back between 7 and 8.  It'll be kinda late."

"That's OK," Nancy said, adding pointedly, "As long as you come home."

Carl called to tell them he was having dinner with a friend in DC, and would be home late.  They had just finished dinner when Hannibal called to say that the General was waiting for them at the air field. Murdock told Hannibal he'd meet him there in half an hour.

When Murdock hung up, he was agitated, "I don't like the sounds of this at all," he said, pacing the kitchen, while Nancy was putting dishes in the dishwasher, "What does your Uncle want, anyways?  I guess I was still hoping he'd tell Hannibal he didn't want to see my face again."

Nancy watched him make two circuits of the kitchen, before taking his arm and stopping him, "Do you remember what you promised me earlier today?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, "Yes . . ."

"OK, let's just go with that," Nancy said sternly, "You make sure that you're happy with whatever arrangement is agreed upon.  Whether Uncle or Hannibal is totally happy with it or not.  I'm not letting you back out of the airfield - it's what you've always wanted."

He relaxed, and leaning down kissed her forehead, "You got it, Short Cake," he said. 

After Murdock left for the airfield, Nancy was left at loose ends.  She went into the office and decided to try Sam Germaine again.  The phone rang, but again, there was no answer.  Nancy tried information for a number for Sam Germaine.  The operator told her the number she had was correct, she'd just have to try again.

Nancy dialed again, and let the phone ring, on the twelfth ring she was just about to hang up when a mechanical voice came on with a brief message, "Speak after the tone,"

"Mr. Germaine, my name is Nancy Murdock and I was hoping to talk to you regarding your work at the CIA," Nancy left her home and work phone numbers, just before the machine cut her off.

She put the phone down, and pulled LaSalle's personnel file out.  She pulled the timeline she'd constructed out, and began superimposing LaSalle's career onto it.  LaSalle had been with the Agency quite a bit longer than Caswell, but she found it interesting that once Caswell came into the picture, in Houston, where LaSalle, at the time, had been working, their career movements tracked within a few months of each other.

She sat back and looked at the information she'd summarized.  It looked like LaSalle had started following Caswell through the CIA once Caswell had started.  LaSalle was working in the Houston office when Caswell was first assigned, and they had worked there together for three years. Caswell had moved to LA, and LaSalle had followed, 4 months later.  They'd worked in LA for a little over four years.  Then Caswell had moved to Denver, and LaSalle had followed, this time only a month later.  They had only been in Denver for two years.  Caswell's promotion to headquarters had been sudden, and it had taken LaSalle almost 6 months before he'd gotten transferred to Headquarters himself, that had been nearly two years ago.  It looked like LaSalle had suspected Caswell of being dishonest from the beginning. Once again Nancy had an eerie feeling that LaSalle wasn't telling the whole story.  If he had dirt on Caswell, enough to make him follow the guy through the Agency, then why didn't he reveal it, and get the whole thing out in the open.  Something didn't add up.

She rubbed a hand over her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost 9:00.  Her father and/or Murdock should be home sometime soon.  She folded up the papers, and shoved them all into her briefcase.  Tomorrow, she'd see if she could track Sam Germaine down.  Maybe he could shed some light on Caswell and LaSalle's relationship, if there was one.  

She went to the dining room, and sat at the piano. She opened her guitar case and took out the two new tapes Jazz had given her, as well as the music, laying them out on top of the piano. She checked her tape player, the tape of Matchbox20 was still in there, and she searched until she found _Mad Season_. She might as well practice while she had the time.

Murdock arrived at the airfield a little before Hannibal, and went into the hangar to wait for him.  Doc was behind the counter, and looked up when he came in, "Hey, there Murdock.  You get a chance to go over those papers?"

Murdock smiled, "Yep, Carl and I went over them at lunch briefly.  He wants to take a closer look tonight, but said everything looked like it was in order."

"Good, I'm ready to take a vacation."

Murdock grimaced, "Don't get your hopes up, Doc," He said uncertainly, "I'm meeting with Stockwell tonight - he says he doesn't accept my resignation.  I'm not sure exactly what's up, but I may not be as unemployed as I thought."

Hannibal came walking in, "Ready for this, Murdock?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

Murdock shrugged, "I guess," he said quietly, "Do I have any choice?"

Hannibal shrugged, "No, I don't suppose you do."

Doc broke in, "Just make sure my new business partner comes back outta that jet in one piece," he entreated, "I really need that vacation."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, but wasn't overly surprised by Doc's revelation.  He'd always seen Murdock running a small airfield like this.  If the pilot had anything to say about it, his kids would probably be able to fly before they could walk.  The timing was a little hairy, though.

Hannibal nodded towards the door, "We better get out there," glancing at Doc, he added jokingly, "I'll do what I can to make sure the General doesn't kill 'im."

Murdock looked back at Hannibal sharply, and Hannibal laughed, "Just kidding, Captain," he said, "You are a member of the clan now, so at least you have that going for you.  I don't think that Stockwells kill their own." Murdock grimaced; Hannibal always had had a sick sense of humor.

Murdock walked into the office first, followed closely by Hannibal.  Stockwell glanced up as they entered, "Take a seat, gentlemen," he said stiffly.  They sat in adjacent chairs in front of the desk, and waited quietly for the General to start. Hannibal sat back, arms crossed, looking relaxed, though his gaze was alert, and expectant.  Murdock sat stiffly in his chair, his jaw clenched, and his foot tapping in agitation.

Stockwell sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled in front of him, and considered the two men silently, his expression unreadable. He allowed the silence to stretch on for a couple of minutes before beginning, "I am hoping that we can resolve this dilemma to everyone's satisfaction," he began evenly, "I am willing to overlook the difficulties that Captain Murdock's actions caused yesterday, given the possible misunderstanding that my statements may have led to earlier in the week.  However, we need to come to an understanding about his future responsibilities with Stockwell Enterprises."

Murdock was now sitting stock still, "As we have discussed before," he stated quietly, his eye not wavering from the General's face "I do not wish to pilot the jet all over the country.  The whole point of the 'retirement' plan was to make sure that we were home more.  I thought you understood that.  The last month has been intolerable.  I was home more when we were still on the regular mission roster."

Stockwell leaned forward, and rested his elbows on the desk, "I have found another pilot, Captain.  Your services in that regard will no longer be needed.  However, as I've discussed with Colonel Smith, my purpose in utilizing your services over the past month was two-fold.  First of all, I did need a pilot, on short notice.  But ultimately, I will need someone to take over the management of Stockwell Enterprises."

Murdock interrupted, "Whoa, back up," he looked more than a little shocked, "You can't be serious - did you say take over management of Stockwell Enterprises?"

"I'm not going to live forever, Captain," Stockwell said matter-of-factly, "I will need a successor to take over the business when I retire. I thought you understood that.  Why else would I be introducing you to my contacts . . ."

Hannibal looked sideways at Murdock, thinking that perhaps he should have prepared him for this.  But he'd been unwilling to be the one to tell Murdock that Stockwell was looking to him as an heir of sorts, the whole thing just seemed so . . . farfetched.  From Murdock's face, Hannibal could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Murdock was shaking his head in wonder, "Did it ever occur to you to clue me in to your intentions?" Murdock said, "I figured you were just trying to distract me from the fact that I wasn't home. Of course, I should have known you wouldn't be that thoughtful."

The General had obviously expected a much different reaction, "Of course, since you married Nancy, this has always been my intention.  The business should remain in the family . . ."

"That's a great idea, but, I'm really not interested in managing Stockwell Enterprises," Murdock said.

The General was relentless, "I know you don't know the business end of things, but you're bright.  You'll learn.  I'm hoping to transition at least the team portion of operations to your control in the fairly near future . . ."

Murdock's face reflected many emotions, the last of which was total disbelief, "Did you listen to me?" he asked angrily, "I said I'm not interested.  I don't mind working with Hannibal to train the new teams, but running even a portion of Stockwell Enterprises does not interest me in the least."

Hannibal broke in, "Listen, obviously you two don't have enough heart to heart talks.  Just let me say for the record, I need Murdock for training the new teams.  That can probably be worked out on a part time basis," he stood up, "The rest of this is between the two of you. Obviously it's something you need to work out."

Murdock stood, too, "There's nothing to work out," he said flatly, "I'm not interested in managing Stockwell Enterprises. Period."

Stockwell stood as well, "At least take the opportunity under consideration," he said evenly, "We can discuss it tomorrow."

Murdock shook his head adamantly, "You know, General, if you really want to keep the business in the family, why don't you look a little closer to home for your successor." He turned and strode out of the office.

Hannibal took a deep breath, shrugged at the General, and then followed Murdock out.

Murdock quickly outdistanced Hannibal once they were off the jet, his long legs carrying him through the hangar and out to the parking lot, where Hannibal finally caught up to him.  He was pacing in circles by his truck, "You should have warned me, Hannibal," he said, venting some of his anger on his commanding officer.

Hannibal leaned against the truck, "I told you this afternoon that the General respected you, and besides, given what he's been doing with you for the past month I figured it was kind of obvious what his intentions were," he said quietly, "I thought the rest should come from him directly."

Murdock crossed his arms, "I think he's crazier than me.  Keep it in the family? What the hell - Nan's his only family, why doesn't he talk to her? She's a more likely candidate . . . certainly more capable."

Hannibal knew Murdock was upset, he never swore, "I don't know about that, I think the General is pretty suave - for the last two and a half years he's put you in positions to force you to get to know the Abels who, by the way, hold you in pretty high regard," Hannibal reasoned, "He knows you've got the brains to learn the business side of things.  He's been introducing you to his contacts, not just in the last month, but before, too."  He looked at Murdock, "If you think about it, his actions have pointed to him considering you as a successor for some time.  Even if he didn't say it in so many words."

Murdock continued pacing, obviously mulling over what Hannibal had said. The whole thing seemed so ludicrous, but Hannibal had a point.  That didn't change one fact, "I don't want the job," he stopped and looked at Hannibal, his eyes very serious, "I promised Nancy . . . and managing Stockwell Enterprises is not my idea of fun.  It's not what I want, and I'm not going to do it."

Hannibal nodded, "We'll just have to convince the General that he's gotta look elsewhere for his successor."

Murdock nodded in agreement, then slapped a hand to his forehead, "I can't believe I suggested Nancy. I don't want her in that position anymore than I want to be in it.  What difference does it make whether it's me that's gone, or her?"

Hannibal shook his head, "I think that the General and Nancy will make that decision," he said quietly, "You may influence it, but you aren't going to have the final say.  Honestly, I agree with you when you say Nan is more suited to the job than you are."

Murdock stood, his arms crossed "Honestly, I don't think I have anything to worry about.  I can't see the General 'grooming' Nancy for anything, it just wouldn't occur to him."

Hannibal didn't look as certain, but decided not to press the issue, "Perhaps, it isn't an issue at the moment anyway.  You can cross that bridge when . . .," he corrected himself, "If the time comes."  


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Another Day Over**

Carl arrived at the house first and came in the back door quietly. He could hear the piano and Nancy singing tentatively and stopped in the kitchen doorway watching her practice. She hadn't heard him come in since she had the headphones on. He could tell she was working on a new song and watched in fascination for several minutes. It was interesting to hear the words without the accompaniment, and watch Nancy develop a sound for the song that suited her. She worked on the song passage by passage, playing intermittently on the piano, and rewinding frequently to review. She had taken one headphone off so she could hear herself as well as the tape. She finally seemed satisfied that she had it down, and rewound the entire song, going through the whole thing:  

_I feel stupid – but I know it won't last for long  
I've been guessing - I coulda been guessin' wrong  
you don't know me now  
I kinda thought that you should somehow  
does that whole mad season got ya down  
  
I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes  
I've been changin' - think it's funny how no one knows  
we don't talk about - the little things that we do without  
when that whole mad season comes around  
  
so why ya gotta stand there  
looking like the answer now  
it seems to me - you'd come around  
I need you now  
do you think you can cope  
you figured me out, that- I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
I'm bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone in this mad season  
  
I feel stupid - but I think I been catchin' on  
and I feel ugly - but I know I still turn you on  
you seem colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around  
will that whole mad season knock you down  
  
so are you gonna stand there  
are you gonna help me out  
we need to be together now - I need you now  
do you think you can cope  
you figured me out, that- I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
I'm bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone in this mad season_

_  
now I'm cryin' - isn't that what you want  
and I'm tryin' to live my life on my own  
but I won't  
at times - I do believe I am strong  
so someone tell me why, why, why  
do I, I, I _

_ feel stupid  
  
_

_and__ I come undone_

_I come undone_

_I need you now  
do you think you can cope  
you figured me out - I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
I'm bleeding and broken_

_though__ I've never spoken , , ,  
  
_

_Well, I need you now  
do you think you can cope  
you figured me out - I'm a child and I'm hopeless  
I'm bleeding and broken - though I've never spoken  
I come undone - in this mad season_

_in__ this mad season._

_it's__ been a mad season_

When she finished, Carl clapped finally alerting her to his presence. She slipped the headphones off as she turned, "How long have you been standing there?" she asked self-consciously.

"Not long," he said vaguely, "I like that song. It seems to suit you."  

Nancy chuckled, "Yea, well, I guess in this family it's always a bit of a _Mad Season_."

Carl laughed, "Well, it's definitely never dull!"

When Murdock got home, Nancy and her father were sitting in the living room talking. Carl stood up and excused himself, "You two probably want to have some time alone," he said, and headed upstairs to bed.

Murdock dropped onto the couch next to his wife, leaned his head back and closed his eyes wearily.

Nancy moved next to him, dropped her head on his shoulder and he shifted, pulling her closer, "Went that well, huh?" she said regretfully.

He sighed, "Your Uncle has lost his mind."

Nancy sat up and looked at him, "What did he do now?"

"He wants to groom me to take over Stockwell Enterprises when he retires."

Nancy looked at Murdock appraisingly, "So that's why he's been dragging you to all those meetings . . ."

"Yea, Hannibal thinks it's been his intention for some time. Apparently, ever since we got married," he said shaking his head in disbelief, "What makes him think I can handle Stockwell Enterprises, anyway?"

Nancy looked at him sharply, "Why do you say that? I think you'd do a great job . . ."

Murdock looked at her in surprise, "Come on, Nan, I'm no manager."

She sat back on her knees, looking at him seriously, "What do you think you're gonna have to do with the airfield?" she asked leadingly, "It's no different and you're more than capable."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Short Cake," he said, "But there's more to it than that . . . it's really not what I want.  Running the airfield interests me. Running Stockwell Enterprises, well, frankly, the thought doesn't thrill me."

Nancy smiled, "So, you are keeping your promise . . ."

He smiled back, "Of course I am!"

Nancy stretched and yawned, and Murdock commented, "We should head to bed - it's been a long day."

Nancy stood up, "I am pretty tired, "she agreed, "And besides, you didn't get any sleep last night.'

He stood as well, and caught her in an embrace, "You know, I'll be glad when your Dad gets his own place," he said ruefully, "It's not that I mind him visiting, but . . ."

Nancy put her arms up around his neck, "Don't tell me you're feeling bashful, Captain," she said teasingly.

"Not bashful," he said reflectively, "Just kinda puts a cramp in my style."

Nancy took his hand and led him to the stairs, flipping the living room lights off on the way, "So, you'll just have to be a little more quiet than usual," she said, smiling, "It'll be good practice for after the babies come."

"You mean I gotta be quiet after the babies come," he said incredulously, "let's send 'em back!"

"It's too late for that, honey," she said, quietly laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finding Germaine**

The next morning, Nancy took her bug into work.  Carl was going to drop Murdock off at the airfield, then take the truck on another round of realtor meetings.  At the office, Nancy talked briefly to Riley about their active case load before heading into her office to dive back into the LaSalle case. She really wanted to track Sam Germaine down and see if he could provide any insight.

First she spread out her timeline, which was starting to get dog-eared from being folded and re-folded.  She spent a few minutes applying tape to the ripping perforations, to try and keep it together, during which time her phone rang. It was her Uncle, "HM said you were in the office this morning," he said tersely, "we need to meet to discuss the LaSalle case."

Nancy smiled humorlessly, staring out the window, "Why, I'm just fine, Uncle, how are you?" she said sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence, "I'm sorry, Nancy," he sounded like he meant it, "I'm afraid that at times I get wrapped up in work, and forget common courtesy.  How are you feeling? The ultrasound went well, I trust."

Nancy sighed, now wasn't the time to start an argument with her Uncle, so she resorted to harmless conversation, "The ultrasound went well and everything is going fine," she said, "We found out that we're going to have twins."

"Really? That's wonderful," he sounded truly pleased, "They will be very close.  Your Mother and I always were."

Nancy had to smile at the wistful tone in her Uncle's voice.  It was when he spoke of her mother that his softer side always shone through.  There were times when she wondered if her Uncle would have been a different person had her mother lived.  She had a feeling that her mother had always been the one to make sure Hunt remembered the human side of the equation. Something that he seemed to become ever more callous to as the years passed.

"HM was more than a little surprised, I'd never mentioned that you and Mom were twins," she said, "Truthfully, I guess we were both pretty taken aback. But we're excited about it now that the initial shock is passed."

"Twins will be more work," he said stiffly, "But I'm sure you are more than capable of handling the extra burden."

He turned immediately back to business, "I'd like to meet with you this afternoon.  Will you be available at 2?"

"Yes," Nancy said, "do you want me to come to the airfield?"

"No, I'll come in to your office.  I'll see you at 2 sharp."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.  Nancy looked out the window thoughtfully for a few minutes, considering her Uncle's ambivalence towards her husband.  There were times when he seemed to be warming up to him, and others when she was certain he was going to hold a grudge forever. She was getting tired of being caught in the middle. Considering how he seemed to feel about him, Nancy was surprised her Uncle had been 'grooming' him to take over Stockwell Enterprises.  At times her Uncle was a total enigma to her. Murdock's refusal was sure to rankle - and cause friction for some time.  She sighed audibly, well, truth was it wasn't anything new.  They'd weather this storm just like they'd weathered the others that their life together seemed to be wrought with.

She turned back to her desk, and started making phone calls, trying to track down Sam Germaine. First she called information again, just to confirm the telephone number one more time.  Then she dialed the number again, and again got the answering machine.  She left another message, requesting a call back.

She tapped her pencil on the desk, her chin on her hand. After a moment of reflection, she picked up the phone again and dialed information.  She asked for a listing of Germaines - there were only 5, besides Sam, listed in LA proper, she decided to give each a try.  She had just finished with the third Germaine on her list, coming up empty-handed, when her phone rang, "Hello, Adam's Investigations, Nancy Murdock," she answered.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Um, hello, Ms. Murdock," a woman's voice began hesitantly, "my name is Jean Turner.  You've left a couple of messages on my father, Sam Germaine's, answering machine."

Nancy sat forward, "Hello Ms. Turner," she said, "I really appreciate you returning my call.  Is it possible for me to speak with your father?"

"I'm afraid not," she said quietly, "my father was killed about 4 months ago."

"I'm so sorry," Nancy said, "I didn't realize.  The gentleman I spoke to in Denver must not have known that Sam was dead. It will come as quite a shock, he respected your Dad."

Jean let out a bitter laugh, "Forgive my disbelief, Ms. Murdock, but I seriously doubt that anyone at the CIA respected my father after what happened."

"Please call me Nancy," she said personably, and then decided to see where this line of discussion led, "I wouldn't be so sure about how everyone felt about your father.  The man I spoke with implied that he believed your father was made a scape goat - that the real perpetrators of the leak got away."

This seemed to open the flood gates, "It's good to know that there are people at the Agency that aren't misled by pure politics," Jean said, her tone edged with anger, "My father gave the Agency 30 years of his life, and how did they repay him?  They forced him into early retirement for something that wasn't his fault.  He didn't leak any information to the Chinese government, and he certainly didn't get any money for it!" she added vehemently, "If he had I wouldn't be in the financial pickle I'm in right now."

"Did you father have any theories on who _was_ responsible for the leak?" Nancy asked.

Jean sighed, "For months after his 'early retirement' all he could talk about was finding out who was responsible, and clearing his name.  He had plenty of theories, file after file of information - in fact, the files are probably still here."

"Did he mention any names in particular that you recall?"

"Honestly, I usually let it go in one ear and out the other," she said regretfully, "I kept telling him to forget it, it didn't matter to us, his family.  But Dad was proud, he just couldn't let it be.  He'd disappear for weeks at a time, following up some lead or another - but I don't think it ever led to anything. It lasted for about a year and a half, then finally he gave it up."

"Just like that?"

"Yea," Jean said wonderingly, "He came home from one of his 'missions' as we'd come to call them, and he said it was over.  That it didn't matter anymore.  He'd come to terms with the Agency dumping him, and he was just going to let it be," she laughed, again, "he said that the Agency deserved what it got, and he didn't care anymore."

Nancy digested that for a moment, then asked, "If you don't mind telling me, how was your father killed?"

"You know, it seems so stupid," Jean said, "After all those years working in spy circles, Dad was killed by a damn burglar.  Can you believe it?  He walked in on somebody stealing the TV, and they shot him."

"Was the person responsible apprehended?"

"Not as far as I know.  In fact, part of the reason I'm here today is that the police finally released the house as a crime scene.  You should see the mess I have to clean up," there was a catch in her throat, "They shouldn't be allowed to do that.  It's like having to lose him all over again."

Nancy was surprised, "The police _just_ released the crime scene, after four months?" that seemed very odd indeed, "Can you tell me who the detective in charge of your father's murder case is?"

"Sure, it's a Detective Leslie Jenkins," Jean said, "I've got her number somewhere, but not handy . . ."

"That's OK," Nancy said, "I'll be able to track her down.  I just have one more question, do you ever recall your father talking about a Tristan Caswell or Phillipe LaSalle?"

Jean was silent on the other end of the line, considering the question, "I'm not sure. Dad dropped a lot of names.  Those are both vaguely familiar, but I don't really recall specifically."

"Jean, I really do appreciate you taking the time to talk with me," Nancy said sincerely, "And I am truly sorry about your Dad. If you come across anything, or remember anything that you think might help, I'd appreciate a call.  Particularly if it involves either Caswell or LaSalle."

"If it means clearing Dad's name, then I suppose I could," Jean said.

"I'm not sure that it will," Nancy said uncertainly, "It's possible, but not probable."

"That's OK," Jean said, "At least Dad seemed to make peace with it before he died. It would be a nice closing touch to his life."

Nancy and Jean said goodbye.  Nancy looked down at the notes she'd jotted during the conversation with Jean Germaine Turner. One phrase jumped out at her, 'the Agency deserved what it got.'  Why would he say that, and why suddenly give up the fight to clear his name?  At this point she wasn't even sure Sam Germaine was even related to the case she was working on - but she had never been one to believe in coincidence.  She called information, and got the number for LA Homicide, and when she got through she asked for Detective Leslie Jenkins.

At the airfield, Murdock and Carl went in together, and talked to Doc about the partnership papers.  Carl had made a few modifications to the contract, mostly just clarifying language to make sure there was no misunderstanding regarding responsibilities and rights under the contract, "I'm actually rather surprised that you're willing to give up as much control as you are," Carl told Doc, "You do realize that under this contract HM has the freedom to make changes around here without your approval?"

Doc smiled, "I realize that. I'm getting' too old to run this place - particularly with all these new-fangled things out there.  I've tried to keep up with technology, but quite honestly I'm just getting tired of it.  I'm ready for some new blood to take over."

Carl looked at Doc appraisingly, then turned to Murdock, "Looks like a pretty liberal partnership contract - I'd sign it before he changes his mind."

When they had finished signing the paperwork, Carl stood up, "I've got to get going," he said regretfully, then looked at Murdock, "Do you need me to pick you up at some time in particular?"

Murdock was about to answer, when Doc interrupted, "You need to borrow a vehicle?" He asked, "I've got an extra car that's just sittin' in my drive over there."

"You sure you don't mind me borrowing it," Murdock asked, "It would just be while Carl is in town."

Doc reached in his pocket, and took a key off his ring, "Sure, why not," he said, handing the key over, "It's just sittin' there gathering dust anyway.  Somebody might as well drive it."

Murdock turned to Carl, "Guess that means I'll see you at home."  Carl waved goodbye and left.

Murdock turned to Doc, "So, you gonna show me the ropes around here so you can take that vacation?"

Doc looked at him questioningly, "I thought you still had things to work out with that Uncle-in-law of yours."

Murdock glanced out through an open hangar door, seeing the jet still sitting on the tarmac, "Yea, I do.  But I'm not backing down from this one. I'll make it work, Doc.  Don't worry about it."

Doc smiled, "Well, come on into the office and we'll go over the books together. Then I can show you some of the improvements that have been on the backburner for awhile.  Maybe you'll have the energy to implement some of them."

Nancy got through to Detective Leslie Jenkins after being transferred through the wrong department twice.  Jenkins sounded harried when she answered the phone, "Homicide, Jenkins."

"Hello Detective Jenkins," Nancy said formally, "My name is Nancy Murdock, I was wondering if you might have a few minutes to talk to me about Sam Germaine's murder."

A harsh bark of laughter, "A few minutes?" she said without humor, "If I had a few minutes . . ." she stopped, "Sorry, Ms. Murdock, is it? You called at a very bad time."

"Nancy, please," she said appeasingly, "If this is a bad time, perhaps you could call me back when you do have time.  I'd really like to discuss the circumstances of Sam Germaine's murder with you.  I think it may relate to a case I'm working on." Nancy briefly introduced herself, and provided her PI license number, to lend credibility to her request for information.

Jenkins spoke briefly with someone off line, "Sorry about that, this place is crazy.  We're so short-handed it's not funny," she was quiet for a moment, "Let's see, Sam Germaine - killed walking in on a B&E, right?"

"Yes," Nancy confirmed, "About four months ago, from what his daughter told me."

Nancy heard a door open and shut, and papers rustle, and added, "Really, Detective, I don't want to interrupt anything," she said, "If you need to call me back some other time, that's OK."

Jenkins chuckled, "Well, to be quite honest, I'd probably forget.  Besides, all I'm missing is a division meeting, where'd they'd probably give me more work. Let's see - yea, I remember this case. He was shot assumedly after walking in on a burglary-in-progress - ummm, February 26.  Jeez, that long ago, and we just finally released the crime scene.  I don't imagine the daughter was too flattering when it came to the police department," she said ruefully.

Nancy smiled, she instinctively liked the woman on the other end of the line, "No, she wasn't thrilled," she admitted, "I do wonder why you kept the crime scene closed for so long - that's unusual isn't it."

"Yes," Jenkins said, "But if you'd seen this crime scene, you'd understand.  Germaine was a retired CIA agent, and I don't think the man ever threw anything away."

Nancy was puzzled, "What does that have to do with the B&E and murder."

Well, see there's the thing," Jenkins said reflectively, "There was something real fishy about this crime scene.  If it was a strict break and enter, the perps usually don't bother personal files - if there's no money in it, then why take the time.  They're after the big stuff, VCR, TV, Stereo.  You know, stuff that's easy to liquidate."

Jenkins continued, unprompted, "The VCR, TV, Stereo were all gone, as you'd expect, but the files had been gone through . . . almost like the perp was looking for something in particular."

"So, do you think that the murderer knew Germaine?"

"No way to know.  We combed the house, didn't find any prints other than the families, so whoever it was was pretty careful. A small physical sample, but it didn't help either.  It looked like Germaine had kept files on every case he'd ever worked with the CIA.  All kinds of low life.  I had grand ideas about cross-checking his files against his history at the CIA.  However, the feds have been less than helpful, and I just don't have time for the hassle.  It took forever, but we catalogued all the files in the house - man did I take a lot of grief for that.  Now it doesn't look like it'll do me any good anyway.  But there it is, that's why we had the crime scene closed for so long."

Nancy considered for a minute - did she really want to ask this . . ., "You catalogued all the files in the house? Do you think it would be possible for me to get a copy of the list?"

Jenkins hesitated, "It's part of an active investigation, I really shouldn't," she said apologetically.

Nancy sighed, "That's OK, I'm not real sure I want to wade through all that myself."

Jenkins laughed, "Join the club!"

"Have you reviewed the list, yourself?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, I've got a copy right here . . ."

"Do you recall seeing the names Tristan Caswell or Phillipe LaSalle anywhere in those files?" she asked hopefully.

Nancy could hear Jenkins flipping pages, "All I have is a list of file labels.  That's not going to tell you whether those names are mentioned in the file itself," she said, "I'm afraid I don't see either of them right off."

"I really appreciate your time, Detective . . ." Nancy began.

"Call me Les - I hate formalities," she said.

"Well, thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Les," Nancy said, sincerely, "If you have any breaks in the case, I'd really like to hear about it." She gave Jenkins her office and home phone numbers.  They said their goodbyes and rang off.

Nancy sat back and swiveled to look out the window.  Something about Sam Germaine's murder didn't sit well with her.  If Caswell or LaSalle were involved, it would be premeditated murder. But was it even related?  Without more information she couldn't prove it, but her gut told her it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  The Other Side of Life**

The phone in Doc's office rang.  It was Hannibal, looking for Murdock.

Murdock turned from the papers spread across the desk, and took the phone from Doc, "Hey, Hannibal, what's up?"

"If you can get away, I'd like you to come to the Compound for a meeting to go over status.  You've been out of the loop lately, and we've each been working on our own pet project.  I want to get us all on the same page."

"I'll be right over," Murdock said, then rang off.  He turned to Doc, "I gotta go, sorry to leave you with the mess.  You're sure you don't mind me using your car?"

"Nope, be my guest," he said, "Will you be back later?"

"Yea, this shouldn't take too long.  I'll stop back by before I go home."

At the compound, Murdock pulled in and looked around in awe.  He hadn't been there in several weeks, and BA's crew had made considerable progress in the renovations.  On one side of the original ranch house, the new gym construction was well underway, and part of the wood had been cleared to make a staging area for equipment.  Eventually, that would be paved as a parking area.  Off to the other side, there was a new obstacle course and shooting range being laid out and constructed.

He walked into the house to find Hannibal, Face and BA already sitting around the living room, idly discussing the work underway. He dropped into one of the unoccupied chairs, "How's it goin' guys?" he asked cheerfully.

Face looked at him, a gleam in his eyes, "Not bad, bossman - how have you been?"

Murdock's smile dissolved, "I'm no bossman," he said irritably, then his grin returned, "Unless you show up at the airfield - there I'll boss you around!"

BA was shaking his head, "Stockwell must really be losin' it," he said, "The fool runnin' the company? We'd all be lookin' for work in a month."

Murdock looked offended, "Even I couldn't run Stockwell Enterprises into the ground that fast . . ."

Hannibal cut in, "Alright, enough. I need you guys to focus," he was all business, "BA, give us an update on the renovation project."

BA nodded, "On the obstacle course, we're pretty much on schedule at the moment, but Face said some of the new equipment pieces are on back order and won't be in on time.  Shouldn't impact overall though, we'll just install as it arrives.  The course will be laid out, and ready.  The gym construction is goin' slow," BA looked at Hannibal accusingly, "since Hannibal kept changin' his mind about what all to include.  I think we're set now, and we may be able to make up some of the lost time. Gerry thinks the electrical and plumbing rough-in will be done in another two weeks, which is less time then we'd originally planned for. Then we can start gettin' dry wall up.  We're still quite a ways from completion, though."

Hannibal nodded, then turned to Face, "Lieutenant?"

Face shrugged, "All the materials for the construction are on order, and scheduled for delivery according to BA's needs . . . Well except for a few pieces of equipment for the obstacle course," he amended, "other than that, my focus has been at home with Amy."

Hannibal nodded again, allowing himself to drop business matters for a moment "How's Amy feeling?" he asked.

Face smiled, "She's been feeling pretty good, but tired. Jonny is up every few hours to eat, and the interrupted sleep schedule is taking a toll. We're adjusting, slowly," he said ruefully, "Her Mom's gonna be out tomorrow to help for a couple weeks – thank goodness."

"Do you have anything to share, Murdock?" Hannibal asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing in particular, then he looked at Face, "though I don't think I've had a chance to tell Facey about the ultrasound results."

Face looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Murdock grinned broadly, "Oh, everything is fine . . . We're having twins."

Face laughed out loud, "Congrats, Murdock," he said sincerely, "How's Nan taking the news?  She was nervous about havin' one."

Murdock shrugged, "I guess we were both a little shell shocked at first, but we're getting used to the idea.  Ask me again after we bring 'em home from the hospital!"

BA was shaking his head in disbelief, "I still can't believe it - crazy man's gonna have twins.  Life sure is gonna get interesting around here, real quick."

Hannibal refocused, "It's going to get interesting in more ways than one," he said thoughtfully, "looks like our renovation schedule is pretty much on course, but we're still behind in selecting a new team.  I've lined up two Abel agents that are willing to give this new operating concept a _try_. Note the emphasis is on the word try. I have four others that said they would take it under consideration, but so far no commitment.  The General offered to make a requirement, for those that we considered likely candidates, but I hate to do that . . ."

Murdock was shaking his head adamantly, "That would be a big mistake.  If they don't want to do it, you can't force them.  We really need a team that's committed to making it work. Otherwise this is going to be a dismal failure. By the way," he added, "I talked to Jeff again – he's really not interested."

Face agreed, "If they don't want to do it, then they aren't going to do it well.  Might as well hang it up right there," he said, "We were all in the team because it was the best place for us.  We need a group with that same commitment." 

Hannibal nodded, "My thoughts exactly, any ideas on where to go from here?  I'm open to suggestions."

Murdock was the first to reply, "It's like Nan was saying the other night, Hannibal, the Abels are too set in their ways.  Maybe it's time we started looking outside Stockwell Enterprises for the new team."

Hannibal turned to Face, "Did you start work on the acceptance criteria we discussed earlier this week?"

Face shook his head, "You just said something about it a few days ago, and I've been kind of busy with personal things since then.  I really haven't had a chance to get started."

Hannibal nodded, and turned to Murdock, "That's an assignment that I'd like you to take over, Murdock," he said, "And I'd appreciate any insight Nancy might have into it.  After all, it was her idea. I want a plan for interviewing, as well - what are we looking for in each position, and how do we determine that during an interviewing process. This is going to be a lot different than recruiting from a group of already qualified agents."

"No problemo, herr Colonel," Murdock quipped in reply.

Turning to Face, he said, "Face I want you to start developing a recruitment plan for outside Stockwell Enterprises, and the sooner we get started the better. And I _don't_ want to recruit from the standard outlets that the General uses. I'll continue with the internal recruitment, though I am beginning to think it's an exercise in futility.  Even though things aren't ready here, yet, I want to get a team pulled together, and start training as soon as possible, so we can better evaluate whether the internal team concept is going to work out," finally he looked over at BA, "BA, continue with the construction oversight.  See what you can do to get us back on schedule - it's probably the only part of our schedule for the project that we can salvage at this point.  I don't want to give the General too much ammunition for putting us back on the mission roster again."

Just before noon, Nancy decided to give Trixie a call and see if she wanted to get together for lunch, "Hi, Trix, what's up?" she said when Trixie answered her office phone.

"Hey there, stranger," Trixie said warmly, "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great," Nancy said sincerely, "I was hoping you might have some time for lunch, so we could catch up."

"That sounds good," Trixie said, "You want to meet at Charlie's in about 20 minutes?"

"See you then!"

The two friends greeted each other warmly at Charlie's and found a seat.  After placing their orders, they started catching up on each other's lives.

Trixie started, "Well, I've been waiting to hear from you about the ultrasound.  How did it go?"

"Well, we had a little bit of a shock, actually, "Nancy said grinning broadly, "we're gonna have twins."

"You're kidding me," Trixie said in surprise, "You and HM never do anything half way, do you?"

"I guess not," Nancy said, chuckling, "Sometimes I think we're doomed to live in chaos the rest of our lives!"

"With twins, you can probably bet on it," Trixie said, "Is your Dad still in town?"

Nancy nodded, "Yep, he's been traipsing all over the county looking for a place to live.  He'll be around for another week, anyway.  Then he'll head back to Chicago.  How about you, did that new class proposal get approved?"

Trixie nodded enthusiastically, "I can't wait to actually teach a practical course in investigative procedures.  I've started to line up the class schedule. I'm hoping to have several guest lecturers come in throughout the course to emphasize the lessons.  It's taking a bit of time to coordinate, but I want to get it right.  They only approved a trial course, so how this is received, and evaluated will depend on whether it gets added to the class roster permanently."

"I'm sure you'll make it successful," Nancy said certainly, "You're one of the most popular professors there anyways."

Trixie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Popularity isn't gonna make the course a success," she said ruefully, then looked at Nancy meaningfully, "You know I can use all the help I can get.  Wouldn't you like to guest lecture for me?"

Nancy smiled, "Of course I will - though I'm not sure what I can offer."

"You have lots to offer, Nan," Trixie said encouragingly, "speaking of work, how are things at Adams Investigations?"

"Pretty busy - we're keeping the four operatives we have fully loaded, with Riley picking up the slack.  He's been talking about possibly having to hire again.  Seems like the business keeps building to fill capacity, so we'll keep growing, at least for now."

Their meals were served, and they kept chatting idly as they ate.  About half way through their meals, Charlie stopped by their table. He dropped into one of the extra seats, "So, how's my new entertainment act coming?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at Nancy.

Nancy smiled at him complacently, "Fine . . . I've been meaning to talk to you about something . . ."

Charlie looked at her suspiciously, "And that would be?"

"I know you Charlie," she said quietly, "You're gonna charge a cover for admittance - I'd like at least a portion of that cover to go for charity."

Charlie grimaced, "I wasn't necessarily gonna charge a cover, at least not the first night . . . besides that's to pay you and Jazz" he said hesitantly.

Nancy sat back and crossed her arms, "No donation to the Community Center, no new entertainment act."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, as he seemed to consider the proposal, "50% of the cover can go as a donation to the Community Center," he offered.

"All of it, Charlie," Nancy said relentlessly.

"75%, I need to at least cover the cost of having a person sit at the door collecting the money," he argued.

Nancy nodded, "OK, 75% - but you've got to put up a sign accepting additional voluntary donations."

Charlie sighed, "Deal.  Man, I have a feeling I'm gonna regret pushing you into this gig," he said ruefully.

"If I have anything to do with it, you will," she said flatly.

He looked at her with a cranky grunt, "Well, I better make enough in extra sales to cover what I promised to pay you and Jazz."

Nancy smiled, "That's just a chance you're gonna have to take, Charlie!"

"I'm willing to take the chance," Charlie said, then sat forward with a happy smile, "Jazz called yesterday evening, said that you were making really good progress, and might be ready to sing in as little as a week."

Nancy didn't look too certain, "Perhaps, but it would probably be a short program.  We have made pretty good progress, though."

"Well, I'm just waiting for the word on the schedule so I can start advertising," he said hopefully, "Jazz said she'd have a better idea after tonight, you guys are practicing on-stage somewhere?"

Nancy nodded, "Char said the place would be empty tonight, so we're gonna give the stage at the LCC a try . . . _Without an audience_, and see how it goes."

Charlie looked at Nancy appraisingly, "Still not real sure about this, are you Nan?" he said, "I don't know what you're so worried about.  You've got a great voice, and from what I've heard, Jazz has a lot of talent, too.  You'll be a hit.  I personally can't wait to hear ya."

"You've just got dollar signs dancing in your head," Nancy said teasingly, "Unfortunately, I think they might be misplaced - I can't see how Jazz and I will draw any kind of crowd . . ."

Charlie smiled mischievously, "Oh, I know you will," he said certainly, "I've been feeling the regulars out about the show, and to a person they've been enthusiastic about it.  In fact, I think that the word is already spreading.  I've had folks asking when it's gonna be," Charlie turned as the bartender waved to get his attention, "Well, I'll have to leave you ladies to your meal.  See ya soon."

Trixie had been quiet, looking at Nancy in disbelief.  As Charlie walked away, she burst, "You mean that the rumor Joe told me about is true?" she asked incredulously, "I told him there was no way you'd sing at Charlie's."

"Rumor?" Nancy's voice was quiet, "where did Joe hear about it?"

"He said it was a rumor going around at the station.  Charlie must have talked to a couple of the guys down there.  This is a pretty popular cop hangout, you know."

Nancy sighed dejectedly, "I cannot believe I let myself get roped into this. Unfortunately, Jazz has her heart set on it, I can't back out now."

"Well, honestly, I think it's great," Trixie said enthusiastically, "and I think Charlie's pretty smart - you'll draw one hell of a crowd. He's gonna make out like a bandit.  Heck, I'd bet a good portion of the police force'll show up just to hear you.  Most of 'em have worked with you at one point in time or another over the years. They'll be itchin' to see you unbend some."

"Yea, well, that's still a ways off, I think Charlie and Jazz are pretty optimistic," Nancy decided to change the subject, if they kept talking about it she was going to lose her appetite, "How're the kids?"

Trixie smiled knowingly, and let it drop, "They're doing fine. Emma loves pre-school and Jeff is finally starting to walk. Speaking of children, how's HM - still gallivanting about the country?" she asked teasingly.

Nancy's face became serious, "At the moment, that is still up for debate," she said, and filled Trixie in on the events of the last few days. 

When she related the precipitating event, Trixie's eyes went wide, "He really brought your Uncle to Langley, instead of LA? That took guts.  I can't believe your Uncle didn't kill him . . ."

"Actually, it gets even weirder," Nancy said quietly, "Uncle turned around and told HM he was planning on him taking over Stockwell Enterprises when he retired."

Trixie was shaking her head in wonder, "So, HM is going to be the big boss, huh?"

But Nancy was shaking her head, "HM told him he doesn't want it.  But you know my Uncle, he isn't turned down lightly.  I figure he's busy trying to figure out how to rope HM into the position," she sat back, looking reflectively out the window, "I told HM that I wasn't going to let him back out of the airfield deal, but if Uncle pushes the issue and HM gives in, something in his life is going to have to give.  I just hope it's not me."

Murdock had lunch with the Team before heading back to the airfield.  He arrived about 1:00 to find that Doc had been caught up in an emergency repair. So Murdock gathered the files in the office, and worked his way through them himself while manning the desk.

At 1:30 Stockwell came through the hangar, on his way out to the parking lot, and stopped by the desk to see what Murdock was working on, "Helping Doc out with his book keeping?" he asked conversationally.

Murdock looked at him through narrowed eyes. He could tell the General was trying to mend the rift between them at the moment, and he suspected it was so he would consider taking on the management of Stockwell Enterprises.  He'd worked for the man long enough now to have learned most of his tricks.

"I'm reviewing the records of _my_ new business," Murdock said pointedly, "Doc and I signed the partnership papers this morning."

Stockwell's expression turned black, "Does Nancy know about this?"

Murdock bridled at the insinuation, "Not that it's really any of your business, but Nancy _encouraged_ it," he said irritably.

The General stepped back from the desk, "Your time and money would be better invested in Stockwell Enterprises," he said evenly.

Murdock sighed, "General, I told you last night, I'm not interested in managing Stockwell Enterprises," he tried a reasonable tone, "Why don't you talk to your senior Abel agents, surely one of them would be much better suited to the job than me. Caleb Britton, Arnie Smith, Zeb Deal, any of them would . . . "

"I built this company with my own two hands, and I do not intend to turn it over to just anyone," Stockwell interrupted curtly.

Murdock was surprised, he could have sworn that the General sounded almost hurt by his refusal, "I understand that," he said in a conciliatory tone, "but I really don't think that I'm the person for the job . . ."

Frank Tinker, the General's chauffer, walked in from the parking lot, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but it's twenty 'til 2.  If we don't leave now, we won't make it into your appointment on time."

The General nodded, an agreement and dismissal all at once, then turned back to Murdock as Tinker headed back out the door, "Perhaps Colonel Smith is right, we need to take some more time to discuss this 'heart to heart'.  I'll see you when I return from town," in afterthought he added, "If you have time."

Murdock couldn't think of a graceful way to refuse, but did decide to get the discussion on his own turf, "OK," he agreed, "Why don't you plan on coming to our place for supper tonight, around 6. We can talk after that."

Stockwell nodded, "Until this evening, then."

At 2:04, Nancy's Uncle strode into her office, and shut the door.  Nancy looked at the clock, "Why Uncle, you're late," she said smoothly, a small smile curving her lips.

Her Uncle took it in stride, "I was speaking with your husband at the airfield, and ended up a bit behind schedule," he offered in explanation.

Nancy motioned to a chair, "It's no problem, I don't have any other appointments this afternoon anyway," she said, "I trust your talk with HM went OK?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, "It went fine.  He invited me to dinner, so I guess I'll be seeing you tonight at six o'clock."

Nancy was a bit taken aback by that announcement, she couldn't remember the last time her Uncle had come to visit them at home, "That will be nice.  Dad's in town, too.  It'll be like a mini family reunion of sorts."

"Wonderful," the General said, tight-lipped, he'd never been all that fond of his brother-in-law, "Have we chit-chatted enough for common courtesy, now? I'd like to discuss LaSalle's case with you, but I do have another appointment at 3:30."

Nancy sat up to her desk, the case file sitting open to her right, a pen in hand, and a fresh notebook in front of her, "Alright, let's get started," she said, "I've reviewed the information that you sent, talked to Phillipe LaSalle and reviewed the information that LaSalle had gathered, supposedly about Caswell.  So given this rather overwhelming arsenal of currently only loosely-related facts, what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

"Phillipe LaSalle has worked in the CIA for decades, and he's a good agent.  I want to know who the true perpetrator of this betrayal is. I suspect that that person may be Tristan Caswell.  What have you been able to conclude from the information?"

Nancy looked at her Uncle ruefully, "Well, the information that LaSalle has managed to gather is nothing but circumstantial.  You won't be able to do anything with it, without some concrete evidence of Caswell's actual direct involvement in something. As far as the Columbia incident is concerned, I know only what LaSalle has told me.  I'll have to do some more digging.  I assume Internal Affairs is investigating it."

Stockwell nodded, "I believe Edward Mitchell is the lead agent in the investigation," Nancy noted the name on her note pad, while her Uncle continued, "The investigation started late last week, and Phillipe hit the top of the suspect list early in the game.  I would wager that Caswell made sure that would happen, to take some of the heat off himself." 

Nancy nodded, then glanced at her timeline, which was on the top of the case file, and was folded back so only the most recent events were visible, "Was there anything that would have taken Caswell to LA, say about 4 months ago?"

"Four months ago would be late February or early March," he pulled out his planner, "Yes, we had a mission meeting on March 4, in LA. Caswell was there, as were LaSalle, and Santini and Landon, from DEA."

Nancy made a notation on her timeline, only a week after Germaine's murder.  That was way too much of a coincidence. She looked up at her Uncle, "So basically everyone who could have given up the spy network was at this meeting," she said, receiving a brief nod in confirmation, "have you worked with Santini and Landon before - are they trustworthy?"

"I've worked with Reagon Landon on several occasions, and from everything I've seen he's a good man. Santini, I don't know very well personally, but LaSalle vouched for him."

Nancy nodded, "And you trust Phillipe LaSalle?"

"Implicitly," he said earnestly, "I've worked with Phillipe for years.  He's a good man."

Nancy considered that. She'd always thought of her Uncle as an excellent judge of character, and he certainly wasn't someone who came to trust anyone easily. She still had reservations about LaSalle herself, but there was no real foundation for them - just an uneasy feeling when she had met him.

"What is it you have against Caswell?" She asked, finally.

"Phillipe was working in Houston when Caswell started, and he was the first to draw the parallel between several Agency leaks and Caswell's presence.  I've looked into it some myself, and I'd say there is a definite pattern."

Nancy had to agree, "Yes, but still no concrete evidence linking any of those events to Caswell," she pointed out, "If LaSalle is so certain that Caswell is a loose canon, why doesn't he take the information to Internal Affairs, and have it checked out officially."

Her Uncle stood and began pacing, "As you've said, there is no concrete evidence, just LaSalle's gut feeling - which I have learned to trust over the years."

Nancy switched tacks, "OK, how about Phillipe? How long have you known him?"

"I've known Phillipe for 40 years.  We started at the Agency together, before I decided to pursue a military career and went to Army Intel. We worked a field op in Cambodia, fresh out of training, and things went horribly wrong. If it hadn't been for Phillipe, I would have been dead." 

"So you and Phillipe have kept in touch for 40 years?" Nancy asked.

"Off and on," her Uncle said, "We really renewed our relationship about 10 years ago, when he came back to the states, and was assigned to the Houston office.  He'd been working international operations, and stationed overseas, so I hadn't seen much of him during those intervening years."

"Did you know Caswell before he joined the Agency?"

"Actually, Caswell is a shifter," her Uncle said, "He was with the FBI for several years, and I had a few encounters with him while he was there.  He never impressed me, either with his knowledge of field operations, nor with his professionalism.  Why the CIA hired him, I will never understand."

He sounded almost as if he'd been prompted by LaSalle, who had said basically the same thing about Caswell. Her Uncle's disdain for Tristan Caswell seemed to mirror LaSalle's. She'd really like to meet Caswell herself, "Is there a particular reason you don't want me to talk to Caswell?"

Stockwell had resumed his seat, "I don't want you putting him on guard. Though to be honest, part of the reason I thought of you is because Phillipe recommended a woman for the investigation.  He said Caswell would never see a woman as a threat.  We were hoping that he might let his guard down."

Nancy found that line of reasoning odd, considering that an internal affairs investigation was starting, certainly Caswell would be on high alert, no matter what, under the circumstances.

She was tapping her pencil absently on the desk, lost in thought, when her Uncle stood, "I have another meeting to attend," he said tersely, "I appreciate you looking into this matter for me.  I lost three very good agents as a result of Caswell's betrayal, and I intend to see that he pays for his mistake."

Nancy stood as well, "I'll do what I can Uncle," she said quietly, "but please understand that I will conduct this inquiry to find out the _truth_, not as a witch hunt for Tristan Caswell."

Her Uncle smiled at her as if she were a small child, "Of course I expect you to find out the truth, Nancy," he said condescendingly, "I'm just trying to point you in the right direction."

Her Uncle had succeeded in infuriating her, "If you want to talk about being pointed in the right direction, let's talk about what you're doing with HM," Nancy said crossly, "You've got to stop pushing him to run Stockwell Enterprises, it is not what he wants."

Her Uncle smiled at her, "He and I had a discussion about that just awhile ago, and he is willing to discuss the opportunity," he said quietly, "I think that maybe he is beginning to see reason.  That's why I'm coming over for dinner this evening."

Nancy had a pretty good idea why her husband had delayed talking to her Uncle until tonight, he wanted moral support.  She sighed, that fight probably was best left until after dinner.  It certainly wasn't going to be a relaxing evening at home, "I hope you're not too disappointed, Uncle," she said wearily, then waved towards the door, "I don't want to keep you, you said you needed to be going.  I'll see you tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Going Fishing**

Murdock headed home from the airfield at about 4:00, and stopped in town to pick up a roast for dinner.  He then headed home to get supper started.  When he arrived, Carl was already there, and relaxing in the front room, with the realty section of the newspaper spread around him.

"So, Carl, are you having any luck finding a house?" he asked hopefully.

Carl looked up at his son-in-law fondly. He knew Murdock liked him, but he also understood the desire for personal space, "Actually, I think I have found a small place in Langley that will do nicely," he said, "I was just checking some similar housing to try and figure a good starting bid." He held out a sheet of paper, with the details on the house he was bidding on.

Murdock took it and looked at the house appraisingly, "Looks like a nice little place, when are you putting in your bid?"

"I talked to the realtor this afternoon, and got the bid papers. I'll turn the bid in tomorrow."  he noted the groceries on the counters in the kitchen, "Looks like you're planning quite a spread for dinner, what's the occasion? Celebrating your new business partnership?"

Murdock smiled ruefully, "No . . . Actually we have company coming for supper tonight. I . . . Kinda invited Hunt over."

Carl grimaced, "Why would you go and do a thing like that? Ruin a perfectly good evening . . ."

Murdock laughed, "Sorry, Carl.  He wanted to talk to me about Stockwell Enterprises again, and I thought that maybe by getting him on neutral ground I might have a better chance of getting him to see my point of view."

Carl shook his head, "Wishful thinking, HM," he said certainly, "Hunt's made up his mind, and you're gonna have to run him over with a Mack truck to get him to change it."

Murdock sighed, "I was hoping to avoid resorting to anything physical," he said wryly, "Maybe with Nancy backing me up we can make him see reason."

Carl shrugged and turned his attention back to the papers spread across the couch, "I hope you're right," he didn't sound at all convinced.

Nancy decided to check into Germaine's death some more.  Something was telling her that if she could figure out who had killed him, it would point her in the right direction with Caswell.  She called Casey back, hoping he could help her ferret out travel dates for LaSalle and Caswell before the meeting in LA.  He again answered on the first ring, "Hey Casey, bet you thought you wouldn't hear from me for a couple more years," she said flippantly when he answered the phone.

She could hear his chair squeak as he sat back, "Actually, I'm not real surprised you called back," he said, guardedly, "Had any luck with your inquiry?"

Casey's tone tipped Nancy off that he knew more that he was saying, "Actually, I'm not sure," she said slowly, "I thought I had a lead, from Wolstein, but it didn't turn out like I thought."

"Hang on a minute . . ." Nancy heard Casey get up, and then the sound of a door closing, "Who did you talk to?" Casey asked, coming back on the line.

Nancy evaded the question by asking one of her own, "Why did you shut the door?"

Casey's voice was earnest and low, "I talked to Eddy Mitchell out by the water cooler late yesterday - he said he's got a hot investigation on his plate, one involving Tristan Caswell.  What the hell aren't you telling me?"

Nancy considered what to reveal to Casey, and decided it was probably best to be honest, "Stockwell Enterprises lost three agents in the op being investigated," she said, "Uncle wants to know who was responsible."

Casey's tone was skeptical, "From what Ed told me, which wasn't much, Tristan Caswell isn't the man you should be checking out, guy by the name of Phillipe LaSalle is the one their after."

Nancy sighed, "Yes, I know, but Uncle believes LaSalle is innocent."

"Innocent, my ass," Casey exploded, then lowered his voice, "Have you met the guy?  He's one slippery operator. I haven't heard any specifics on the case they're trying to build but it sounds like it's huge.  If you know what's good for you, you'll back off."

This hadn't been what Nancy was expecting, "I was hoping to get a bit more information . . ." she ventured.

"No way, sweetheart," Casey said, "If the brass finds out I been talking to you, I'm history.  This is internal affairs, and they don't like outsiders pokin' their noses in!"

Nancy sighed, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Casey," she said honestly, "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this.  I'm working a different angle than IA is, anyway, and it doesn't really involve anything at the Agency.  In fact, really, this is just for my own curiosity, it may not even be related," but it sure is one heck of a coincidence, she thought.

Casey was interested, "What have you got?"

Nancy sensed an in to get the information she wanted, "I'll tell you about it, if you help me with something," she offered.

Casey was silent for a minute, "What is it your fishin' for, kiddo?"

"I need to know travel times for LaSalle and Caswell to LA," she said, "They went out there about 4 months ago, March 4, for a meeting regarding the Columbia Op."

"I thought you said this didn't involve anything at the Agency," Casey said distrustfully.

"It doesn't, really," Nancy assured him, "It has to do with a murder in LA - I'm just trying to determine if there is any chance that Caswell or LaSalle were involved."

Casey apparently decided the information wasn't worth the hassle, "Forget it, kiddo," he said regretfully, "I don't know what far out idea your snooping around after, but I don't want to be involved.  I got my own ass to consider."

"What, afraid you'll get the sack and not be able to make those alimony payments?" Nancy wheedled.

"That was low, Nan, really low," Casey said, but he chuckled good-naturedly, "Sorry, I'm just too old to stick my neck out too far.  I'm way too close to retirement."

Nancy relented, "It's OK, Casey, sorry I pushed. Still up for lunch some time?"

"Tell you what," Casey said, "you get anywhere with this line of inquiry your following, and I'll take you out to lunch - you name the time and place."

Nancy smiled, "You got a deal, Case."

Nancy put the phone down and considered her options.  She pulled out her personal directory, found the number she was looking for and dialed, "Agent Williams, please," she said when the receptionist answered.

"Tam Williams, what kin I do fer ya?" the voice on the other end of the line was soft, with a sweet southern drawl. Nancy had gone through FBI training with Tam, they had been the only two women in the class at the time. They had naturally closed ranks, and had remained friendly even though Nancy hadn't joined the FBI. Tam was a genius with computers, and worked in the FBI's information systems group.

"Hi, Tam," Nancy said warmly, "How are you?"

"Nancy Clay, oops, Murdock, right?" she corrected herself, "I haven't heard from you in a coons age. Heck, not for at least a few months.  Whacha been up to?"

"Well, I've gained quite a bit of weight since you last saw me," Nancy said lightheartedly, "I'm about 4-months pregnant, and ornery as anything!"

"You're pregnant, girl," Tam said in wonder, "When're ya due?"

"December 21," Nancy said, "But that's not the best part - we just found out this week that it's twins."

"Get out," Tam said explosively, "And I bet yer still working, too.  Lady, you are a glutton for punishment."

"No, I just hate to be idle," Nancy corrected, "How are you doing?"

"Busy as a bee," Tam said, "I've been keeping my nose to the grind stone day and night and still can't seem to get unburied."

"Well, you know, I've got another operative position open," Nancy offered.

"I don't think I have the entrepreneurial spirit necessary to head outta here," Tam said regretfully, "Much as I'd love to work with you, I like the security of a federal job."

"If you ever change your mind, you've got my number," Nancy said, then decided to get to the reason for her call, "I was wondering if you could help me out on a case I'm working on . . ."

Tam laughed, "Shoulda known you were callin' for somethin' other than jus' catchin' up," she said, "Whatya need, sweet pea?"

"I'm hoping to get flight information for Tristan Caswell and Phillipe LaSalle, I'm guessing from Dulles or National to LAX, sometime between the middle of February and the beginning of March, this year.  No later than March 4."

Tam sighed, "You're not askin' for much, are ya?"

"Come on, wiz kid," Nancy said teasingly, "All those records are on the computer in some huge database - it won't take you that long to find the information I'm looking for."

Tam relented, "No, probably not too long," she admitted, "But I'll have to do it off hours.  Why do you need to know?"

"Call it curiosity," Nancy said, "Oh, and Tam, cover your tracks, I don't want you getting into hot water for doing this for me."

"Well, honey, if there's a chance I'll get in hot water over this, I'll double time it," she said conspiratorially, "I'll get online tonight and see what I can dig up for you.  Talk to you tomorrow."

""Til tomorrow," Nancy agreed, "and Tam, thanks a lot."

"Any time sweet pea," Tam said warmly, "Us chickadees gotta stick together."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hurricane Nancy**

Nancy headed home later than she had intended.  First she fielded a couple calls from field operatives that had run into one snag or another in the cases they were working.  Then Riley had come in late in the afternoon, with several items to discuss with her, including a couple candidates for the new operative position they had decided to advertise. 

She walked in the door at home a little after five, and heard Murdock singing opera in the kitchen.  It was the Paradox song from Pirates of Penzance, and Nancy had to smile, it certainly was a fitting theme for the coming evening.

_A paradox, a paradox,_

_That most ingenious paradox! _

_We've quips and quibbles heard in flocks, _

_But none to beat this paradox! _

_A paradox, a paradox, _

_A most ingenious paradox! _

_Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! _

_Ha! ha! ha! this paradox! _

_Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! _

_Ha! ha! ha! this paradox! _

Nancy walked into the kitchen from the mud room to hear both her husband and her father joining in a loud, and raucous rendition of the chorus, "Alright," she said loudly over the din, "Just how much have you two had to drink?"

They turned and looked at her guiltily, "Sorry, Short Cake," Murdock said, trying to stop laughing, "We were just trying to prepare ourselves for the evening.  I'm afraid your Uncle is coming over for dinner."

Nancy dropped her briefcase on the floor under the phone, "Yes, I heard," she said calmly, "Uncle stopped by for our meeting finally at 2 today, and he told me he was coming over tonight."

She looked at her husband appraisingly, "I do wonder what you said to him.  He seemed of the opinion that you were coming to see things his way as far as Stockwell Enterprises was concerned."

Murdock slumped against the counter, "He didn't say that, did he?" he said in disbelief, "I swear, I told him, _again,_ that I don't want it, but he kept pushing.  Like I told your Dad - I was hoping we'd be able to reason with him if we got him on our own turf."

Nancy turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What's this 'we' stuff - you told me this was your fight."

Murdock walked over and put his arms around her, smiling endearingly, "But I knew you'd back me up, Short Cake," he said, kissing her forehead, "You were the one that told me you weren't gonna let me give up the airfield."

Nancy relented, "OK, but we better get this over with by 7:30. I gotta be at the LCC for practice with Jazz at 8."

Hunt Stockwell arrived at the Murdock household at 6 sharp.  Murdock and Nancy had finished up the last few side dishes for dinner.  Carl had set the table and they had the entire dinner laid out when he arrived.  After a brief and stiff round of hello's, they sat down to eat.

They rapidly exhausted the conversation about local politics and the weather.  They were only about half way through the meal when discussion turned to the future management of Stockwell Enterprises.

"I'm glad that you are finally starting to see things my way, HM," the General said complacently, "I think you will find that your energies will be well rewarded as the head of Stockwell Enterprises."

Murdock just stared, "You really haven't listened to a word I've said over the last few days, have you? I _do not_ want to manage Stockwell Enterprises.  I've signed partnership papers with Doc, and that is where I will be investing my energies."

Stockwell looked astonished, "Then why am I here?"

"You're here, because I thought maybe, if I got you somewhere away from the normal business scene, perhaps you'd listen to reason," Murdock said in frustration, "I'm just not sure how to make you understand that_ I am not interested_." He enunciated each of the final four words clearly.

Stockwell was shaking his head in denial, "I think that you just need to understand the opportunity that you are bypassing," he reasoned, "Nancy, what do you think of your husband's refusal?"

Nancy sighed, "Honestly, Uncle, I think HM needs to do what is right for him.  And that is not running Stockwell Enterprises.  The airfield has always been his dream, and I have encouraged him to follow it. You're making the same mistake now that you did back in Vietnam - you've got to take into consideration what he wants.  And if that's the airfield, than so be it.  You can't make everyone fall into your well-ordered idea of how the world should be."

Murdock looked at his wife thankfully, "Nancy is absolutely right, this is exactly like Army Intel - I felt trapped then, and you're backing me into the same corner now.  It is not that I don't want to please you. Believe me, over the years, I've tried more than once.  But I've got to do what's right for me - and that's the airfield, not Stockwell Enterprises."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, before the General finally spoke, "I just think that it would be best if a family member were at the helm," he said quietly, "It doesn't mean that you have to do everything I do, you just need to make sure that the overall mission of the company remains on track.  I can help you set up a hierarchy to help you do that . . ."

Murdock interrupted, "You know, you keep talking about keeping this in the family," he said impatiently, "why don't you look a little closer to home- Nancy has the capability to run circles around me, and her interests are definitely more in line with the business of Stockwell Enterprises."

Nancy's face reflected total shock.  She said under her breath to her husband, "What _in the hell_ are you doing . . ."

But the General was already replying, "Nancy has the latent talent, there's no doubt about that," he agreed, "But she has not demonstrated the desire to carry through on anything that mattered."

Nancy couldn't decide who to be angrier at, her husband for dragging her into the middle of this, or her Uncle for basically calling her a failure. She ended up rounding on her Uncle, "Am I going to pay for the rest of my life for not finishing Law School or for deciding that the FBI wasn't for me?  I am now a full partner in Adams Investigations, which for your information has grown it's business several-fold while I've been there.  In addition, we have an excellent working relationship with the local police force, which is saying something for a PI business these days.  I happen to be very proud of my professional accomplishments and I have _never failed_ to carry through on anything that mattered _to me_. Just because my career hasn't followed some preconceived notion you have of what it should be doesn't mean that I am a failure!"

Hunt Stockwell was sitting quite still, looking at his niece dazedly, "I certainly never meant to suggest that you were a failure, Nancy," he said quietly.

Nancy stood agitatedly, she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily, all of the frustrations that had built up over the years were pouring out, "And what the hell did you just say - that I was a rising star?  Trust me Uncle, I've understood, especially for the last three years, exactly where I stand in your professional estimation.  I'm nothing but a second class citizen, no matter how well I do.  Well, I'm sick and tired of trying to please you. It's impossible!  I could not care less about Stockwell Enterprises or about what you will do for a successor.  But just for once, I'd like you to take a good, unbiased look at my career and tell me the honest to God's truth what you think about it.  And if I'm such a God damn failure, then maybe it would be better if you just didn't lower yourself to admit that I'm your niece."

She turned abruptly and walked around the table, "As usual, it's been a great pleasure seeing you, Uncle," she said sarcastically, stopping next to where her Uncle sat, at the head of the table, "I have another appointment - so if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. The files for the LaSalle case are in my briefcase by the phone - why don't you take them and give them to someone that you feel is _competent_ to _follow through_ on the inquiry." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

The dining room was silent, as the three men left sitting at the table listened to Nancy slam out the back door, and drive away. Carl was the first to break the silence, "That went well, don't you think?" he asked facetiously, looking at Hunt, who looked uncharacteristically shocked. His eyes then locked on his son-in-law, and he grinned, "Anyone get the number of that Mack truck?"

Nancy drove faster than necessary to the Community Center, still seething at the turn of events that the evening had taken.  She had known that it was not going to be a pleasant dinner, but Murdock's declaration had caught her totally off-guard.  She realized that she had probably stepped several feet over the line with her Uncle, but at this point, she didn't care.  He could take a long walk off a short pier.

And what was her husband thinking, suggesting her for managing Stockwell Enterprises?  Maybe she should consider taking him back to the VA for re-evaluation, because he had to be losing his marbles.  She didn't want to be away from home any more than he did, and she definitely didn't need another job right now.

She pulled into the Community Center parking lot, and sat in the quiet car for several minutes, trying to calm her nerves. She was about an hour early, but she didn't really feel like driving around anymore.  Finally, she grabbed her guitar out of the back seat and headed inside - music had always been good therapy, maybe it would work tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Cooling Off**

Inside, she found that Jazz was already there, talking to a couple of teenagers about music up on stage.  She waved to Nancy enthusiastically when she walked in.

"Hi, Nan - you're early," she said looking at the clock, "Excited about giving the stage a try?"

Nancy smiled thinly, "I suppose so.  Since we're both here, we might as well get started - if you're ready," she amended.

Jasmine smiled, "Why not.  I don't think anything else is scheduled for tonight, and the place is already pretty quiet, so we won't have much of an audience."

They set up, and Char and BA came out of the office when they heard them playing their tuning chords.  Char helped them get the sound system balanced, and even set the stage lights.  They were ready to start playing about 7:30.

"What do you want to start with?" Jazz asked.

Nancy looked at their play list, which had grown by several songs, as they had both reviewed and added to it over the last couple of days, "How about _When I Fall_, by Barenaked Ladies?" she suggested, "I'd like to give that one a try now that I've learned the guitar part."

Once again, after a few false starts, they found a good rhythm, and Nancy sang:

_I look straight in the window, try not to look below_

_Pretend I'm not up here, try counting sheep_

_But the sheep seem to shower off this office tower_

_Nine-point-eight straight down I can't stop my knees._

_I wish I could fly_

_From this building, from this wall_

_And if I should try, _

_would__ you catch me if I fall?_

_My hands clench the squeegee, my secular rosary_

_Hang on to your wallet, hang on to your rings_

_Can't look below me, or something might throw me_

_Curse at the windstorms that October brings._

_I look in the boardroom; a modern pharaoh's tomb_

_I'd gladly swap places, if they care to dive_

_They're lined up at the window, peer down into limbo_

_They're frightened of jumping, in case they survive._

_I wish I could step from this scaffold _

_onto__ soft green pastures, shopping malls, or bed_

_With my family and my pastor and my grandfather who's Dead_

_Look straight in the mirror, watch it come clearer_

_I look like a painter, behind all the grease_

_But painting's creating, and I'm just erasing_

_A crystal-clear canvas is my masterpiece_

_I wish I could fly_

_From this building, from this wall_

_And if I should try, _

_would__ you catch me if I fall?_

_If I fall?___

_When I fall.___

Char and BA were standing at the back of the room, clapping, "That was great," Char said, "the acoustics of the stage really do make a big difference in your sound.  I think it will work out well."

"Did you get chance to work on any of the other new songs?" Jazz asked hopefully.

Nancy smiled, she was beginning to feel calmer, "Yes - how about trying _Mad Season_, by Matchbox20?"

"Great!" Jazz said enthusiastically.

Nancy and Jazz worked through several more songs, before Murdock and Carl came wandering in around 8:00.  Nancy's expression when she saw Murdock cued Jazz that something wasn't quite right, and she turned off the synthesizer, "I could use a quick break to get a drink of water - is that OK with you?"  Nancy nodded and set the guitar down on the ground before heading down to talk to her husband.

Murdock had his hands dug deep in his pockets, and looked at her abashedly when she approached, "I know you're angry, Short Cake," he began in a conciliatory tone.

But Nancy interrupted him, her voice low, "I cannot believe you would do something like that to me without any warning whatsoever," she said angrily, "you threw me to the proverbial dogs, HM!"

"I know," he said miserably, "I didn't mean it to happen that way, I don't know what I was thinking . . . OK maybe I wasn't thinking . . . but once you got started on your Uncle, I didn't know what to do. And then before I knew it you were through the door and out the drive way . . .," he stumbled to a stop.

Nancy crossed her arms, "Don't ever," she looked at him intently, "_ever_ do anything like that to me again." She turned and walked to the water cooler without a backward glance.

Murdock watched her retreating back, then turned to his father-in-law, echoing his words of earlier, "I think that went well, don't you?"

Jazz and Nancy played on stage for the next hour and a half, before calling it a night.  By the time they were finished, they did have quite an audience, though it was one that Nancy was comfortable with.  BA and Char were there, as were Hannibal and Maggie, Trixie and Joe and the kids, and even Face, Amy, and Jonny had shown up to listen.

By the end of the evening, Nancy was much more relaxed, and had even relented somewhat with her husband, if not totally forgiven him. Carl, of course, had told everyone about their meal with the General, and reactions had ranged from amused disbelief to outrage.  Maggie was quite stern with Murdock, chastising him soundly for what he'd done to his wife. Hannibal just shook his head, he hadn't expected Stockwell to be quite so hard on his niece, but he had figured the General wouldn't seriously consider Nancy as a successor - it just didn't fit in his framework for life.

They sat around for another hour chatting idly.  Char and Jazz spent some time trying to convince Nancy that they should practice on stage again the next evening.  Nancy's biggest hang-up was that on Friday night the center was a popular hang out for many of the teenagers in the community, which meant they would definitely have an audience, "I don't know, guys," Nancy sounded very uncertain, "We've only been singing together for a few days.  I think we need more practice . . ."

Char was shaking her head, "Nonsense, Nan, you two sound terrific.  I'm more certain now, than ever, that you're gonna bring down the house when you play at Charlie's.  The kids will be a very forgiving audience, and we'll tell 'em up front that you're just practicing. I don't see what the problem is."

"I agree and besides, it'll be good for you to see what it's like to play for a crowd," Jazz was insistent, "The kids will be a really appreciative audience! I think it would help boost both our confidence.  Then we can get some feed back and decide when to tell Charlie to schedule the first program."

The discussion had been going on for almost 20 minutes now, and Char and Jazz were finally wearing down Nancy's resistance, "Fine," she relented, "We'll play tomorrow night.  What time?"

Jazz's grin was wide, "How about 8, like tonight? We'll finish up by 10, and maybe talk with some of the kids afterwards, see what they think.  It'll help us set our play list for Charlie's."

Terra had been sitting by quietly watching the exchange, but now she couldn't contain herself, "That's a great idea, Mom," she said enthusiastically, "we'll be able to give you some feedback on what works and what doesn't.  Maybe you could even pass out a play list ahead of time, so we could check off the ones we like."

Nancy shook her head, "I'm not so sure about that," she said uncertainly, "Sounds way too much like being graded . . ."

Char laughed, but did agree, "Maybe that's taking it a bit too far.  But we could let everyone have a pen and paper and ask them to write down the songs that they think are particularly good.  That will help with the play list, like Jazz is hoping."

Nancy sighed, the deeper she got into this the less sure she felt about the whole thing.  This was getting way too real.  Terra sat down on the arm of her chair and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "Come on, Nan, it'll be great.   There were a whole bunch of us sitting out here the other afternoon listening to you two play in the practice room and they all said you sounded good then.  Just think how much better it'll be when you're actually up on stage.  It'll be terrific!" she emphasized the last reiteration with a squeeze of Nancy's shoulders.

Nancy smiled at Terra thinly, "Yea, it'll be great . . ."

It was after 10 pm when the group finally broke up and headed home. Hannibal and Maggie made sure everyone left alright, including BA and Char, who had to lock up, before getting in their car and heading home themselves.

As they drove out of the parking lot, Maggie looked at her husband studiously, "You didn't seem very surprised about what HM suggested to the General," she said, "How did you know that would come up?"

Hannibal took a deep drag on his cigar, and blew out a stream of smoke before replying, "It wasn't the first time Murdock had suggested it," he admitted, filling her in on their previous conversation with the General, "I think it's unfortunate that the General won't even consider Nancy.  She would do a good job running Stockwell Enterprises.  Better even than the General, if you want my honest opinion.  She has his business suave, but she's much better with people than he is.  She's got what it takes to make Stockwell Enterprises a force to be reckoned with."

Maggie nodded, "That may be," she agreed, "but does she want it?"

Hannibal shrugged, "We'll never know if the General doesn't ask.  Even if she wants it, she doesn't want it bad enough to go begging to her Uncle for it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Coming to Terms**

Carl had left early with Murdock's truck, so Nancy and Murdock rode home together in her bug.  The first few minutes after pulling out of the parking lot were uncomfortably silent, which Murdock couldn't stand, "Nancy," he started tentatively, "I am _really, really sorry_ about what I did."

Nancy stared intently out the window, as she made the last turn out of town.  Then she glanced over at him, "HM, it wasn't so much what you did, it's that you didn't warn me," she said, "You've never even said the first thing about this to me before. I'd think that would be something you'd discuss with me in private before blurting it out in front of Uncle."

"I know, I should have said something to you, but honestly, I'm not sure I really want you working for your Uncle," he said quietly, "I don't want you gone from home, anymore than I want to be gone myself. Maybe I was afraid to talk to you about it, because I was afraid it might really be something you wanted to do."

Nancy was quiet, lost in her thoughts for a few minutes.  Finally she said with a slight smile, "I guess me working for Uncle isn't something we need to worry about.  You know, I said things to Uncle tonight that have been building for some time," she looked at Murdock, her wounded pride evident, "Three years ago, when I realized what Stockwell Enterprises did, I was hurt that Uncle had never talked to me about opportunities there. I thought maybe it was because I didn't have enough experience, or the right experience.  Now I know, it's because he doesn't think I'm good enough," looking back out the window, she added reflectively, "I think maybe knowing is better - at least now I can come to grips with it instead of wondering why."

"Nancy, the people you've worked with like and respect you," Murdock said firmly, "You are allowing the opinion of one man to wipe out all the good things that you've accomplished. Where's that self-assured woman I married? The woman that didn't need anyone's approval for anything? You've always made your own path through life - so it's a different path than Hunt Stockwell would have had you take . . . that doesn't make it any less right."

Nancy pulled into their driveway, parking behind Murdock's truck, and turning off the engine. The sound of the crickets and peepers was melodic and yet discordant all at once, and she thought about how well that strange combination mirrored her own life.  She turned and looked at her husband with a warm smile, "You are absolutely right," she said with certainty, "I am very happy with my job . . . my husband . . . _my life_.  Who the heck cares what Hunt Stockwell thinks."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Making Up**

Nancy woke the next morning, to find her husband watching her.  She smiled at him, remembering making up the night before.  Sometimes the fight was almost worth the making up afterwards.  

His smile was guarded, "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked carefully, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Nancy considered the question thoughtfully before replying, "Pretty good considering the beating my self-esteem took yesterday evening."

Murdock grimaced, feeling responsible and more than a little guilty, "Can I do anything to help repair the damage?" he asked repentantly.

Nancy laughed at his expression, "You already have, sweet heart," she said affectionately.

He didn't look convinced, "Not enough," he said certainly, "How about if I pamper you with a great big breakfast? I could even serve it to you in bed . . ."

Nancy laughed, "You're the one that likes big breakfasts!"

He patted her belly, laying his head down on it and feeling the babies squirming under him. He grinned up at her, "You need your strength carryin' these two little kick-boxers around!"

"They always get active when they hear your voice," she said with a smile, "Not even here yet and they know who the instigator in the family is!"

Murdock looked abashed, "I'm really sorry about last night, Nan . . ."

"It's OK," she interrupted, "I was just teasing.  Besides, I kinda think the whole thing was for the best. Now, how about pampering me properly to make up?" she smiled suggestively.

He grinned, "I like that kind of makin' up!"

Eventually they headed downstairs for a quiet breakfast together, discussing their separate plans for the day.

"I want to go in to the airfield, at least for a few hours," Murdock said, "I need to call around and find someone to come in and help me get the books and other business records computerized.  I think it will make life much more manageable."

Nancy smiled at her husband's eagerness, "I was just planning on working at home today," she said, "I don't want to face Riley and tell him that we lost the LaSalle case," she laughed ruefully, "Fired by my own Uncle."

Murdock looked at her, "You were not fired by your Uncle," he said decisively, "you quit.  And as is his habit, I don't believe he accepted your resignation.  I think you'll find the files still in your briefcase.  He didn't take them last night."

Nancy shrugged, "That doesn't mean I'm going to continue to work on the case," she said stubbornly, "I can still quit."

He laughed, "No you won't, Short Cake," he said knowingly, "I've seen the way you've been working on this case, and I know you all too well.  You're hooked, and you've gotta see where it goes. You can't stand to let go at this point."

Nancy pursed her lips together, she hated it that he was right, "Well, maybe I will just wrap up a couple things before I send Uncle his final bill," she said grudgingly.

Murdock grinned, "That's my girl - never can leave a case unresolved."

As they started clearing the table, Murdock remembered the new assignment that Hannibal had given him, and Nancy, "By the way, when we get a chance - Hannibal wants us to develop the acceptance criteria and interview program for the new team.  He's decided to take your suggestion and run with it.  We're working down a parallel path for the team development.  Face is working on putting together the recruitment program now."

"He wants _'us' _to work on it?" she asked uncertainly.

Murdock turned and looked at her, "Yes, _'us'_," he said positively, "Hannibal wants your input on what to look for, he thought you might have some ideas on how to weed out the less qualified applicants."

 "Hannibal's following _my_ suggestion, huh?" she asked, smiling, "I'm flattered," she admitted, adding ruefully, "God knows I could use a self-confidence boost today."

Murdock took her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, "Now don't start that again," he said sternly, "Remember what we talked about last night.  There are a lot of people out there that respect you. _I'm_ proud of what you've accomplished, and you should be, too. Don't let your Uncle get you down."

Nancy smiled up at him, and gave him a big hug and a kiss, "Thank you, HM," she said sincerely, "It means a lot to me that you, at least, believe in me."

Holding her tight, he kissed the top of her head, "I'm the luckiest man I know, and I know some pretty lucky guys," he said warmly, "Not only are you beautiful and talented, but you're intelligent to boot. I've always been proud of you, Short Cake."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Moving On**

After Murdock left for the airfield, Nancy headed into the office.  She decided to leave the LaSalle case aside for the morning, and concentrated instead on reviewing the resumes Riley had for the new operative position as well as working on the month-end financials, to make sure they really had the work load to justify the new position.  She was working on this, when her Uncle called.

"Adams Investigations, Nancy Murdock speaking," she answered automatically.

"You're a hard person to track down," her Uncle said quietly, "Decided not to go into the office today, I see."

Nancy sighed, he made it sound like she was slacking, she felt like a kid caught playing hooky, "I often work here at home, where it's quiet and there aren't so many interruptions," she said evenly, "What do you want, Uncle?"

"I called to tell you that I have decided to keep you on the LaSalle case," he said calmly.

"Don't do me any favors, Uncle," she said irritably, "I have plenty of work to do without your charity."

"This is not a charity case," he said in a pacifying tone, "I want to maintain continuity, so that the investigation is wrapped up expeditiously.  That's why I came to you in the first place."

"At least have the courtesy to be honest with me," she said, still angry, "you hired me because LaSalle said you should hire a woman, and you don't know any other female investigators."

There was a lengthy silence at the other end of the phone, before her Uncle finally said repentantly, "Nancy, I am truly sorry if I made it sound as if I believe you to be a failure, that is far from the truth.  You have an excellent reputation throughout the greater DC area, and I _am_ proud that you are my niece."

Nancy was looking studiously at a pencil, turning it over and over, as she listened to her Uncle's apology. The truth was that she had been stinging from her Uncle's apparent dismissal of her accomplishments for years.  His statements the night before had made it patently obvious why he had never seen fit to hire her himself - she didn't measure up to his standard of excellence. His words seemed empty of meaning, and she couldn't bring herself to accept his apology.

"I _will_ continue with the investigation," she said quietly, "I have a few loose ends to wrap up to complete my line of inquiry. I do hate leaving loose ends," she added pointedly, "After that, I will return all related materials to you with a bill for my services.  If you care to pursue the matter further at that point, you'll have to find someone else to do it.  Goodbye, Uncle." She hung up the phone before he could reply.

As the General turned from ending his connection on the speaker phone on his credenza, Hannibal stood from where he had been leaning against the bulk head, "You've got a real way with people," he said glibly.

The General glanced up from his desk, "You're early, Smith," he said curtly.

Hannibal sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk, sitting back and crossing his arms, "Actually, I'd say I was late . . .," he said ruefully, "I was hoping to get here _before_ you called Nancy, and try to keep you from making an ass of yourself again, and hurting her further in the process"

Stockwell peered at Hannibal through narrowed eyes, "My relationship with my Niece is none of your concern, Colonel," he said flatly.

"It is when it puts the entire organization at risk," Hannibal said seriously, "and believe it or not, General, I'm committed to the success of Stockwell Enterprises.  Quite honestly, I'm getting too damn old to find another career."

"I fail to see what my argument with Nancy has to do with the health of the organization . . .," Stockwell said, sitting back with his arms crossed.

"You know, General, you are one of the most intelligent men I've ever met," Hannibal said, "So why are you such an _idiot_ when it comes to dealing with Nancy?  Every time you open your mouth around her, you criticize.  I'd understand if she was a total screw-up, but from what I know of her, she's got a good head on her shoulders.  Can you explain to me what your problem with her is?"

Stockwell's eyes were blazing, "You're treading on thin ice, Smith," he said quietly.

Hannibal pushed, "Just tell me, what has Nancy done that makes you so certain she _isn't_ the person to run Stockwell Enterprises?"

The General's jaw was set firmly, "I have no _problem_ with Nancy," he said evenly, "I just think that she could have made better career choices . . ."

Hannibal interrupted impatiently, "Why don't you try taking a look at what she _has_ done instead of lamenting what she _hasn't_? You know, I think if you took a good hard look, you might find a person who would be able to maintain, and I'd wager improve on what you've done with this company. If you're too bull headed to realize that, then the whole organization is going to lose."

Stockwell's gaze was impassive, "If you are quite through lecturing me about how to run my personal affairs, and my company, Colonel, perhaps we could get to the reason for this little meeting - you are behind schedule."

"Actually, construction is on schedule," Hannibal corrected smoothly, "and we do have an internal team identified . . . finally.  Carla should have given you the final roster."

Stockwell pulled out a piece of paper, "I have it here, these are all good men, though I do notice there isn't a pilot among them," his tone was questioning.

"I'm afraid you only have two qualified pilots on staff, General," Hannibal said, "And neither one of them was interested in the team."

"Surely Jeff Kent would make a good team member . . ."

"I talked to Jeff personally," Hannibal said, "On more than one occasion, as did Murdock.  He simply wasn't interested.  He said he likes the variety available with his current assignment."

Stockwell nodded, "I'll talk to him - I think he could be a great asset to the new team."

Hannibal sat forward, "I don't want you bullying him into joining," he said pointedly, "That just isn't going to work.  We have to have people committed to making the team work.  It's about setting aside individual goals and working for the team."

Stockwell was quiet for a few minutes, then said, "I get the impression you have reservations about this, Colonel?"

Hannibal nodded, "I question whether the men that I currently have are really committed to this idea.  They've been independent field operatives for too long to set aside their personal goals for the team. I'm afraid with the current path forward, we're going to be doomed to failure . . ."

"And your recommendation would be?" Stockwell looked at Hannibal cynically.

Hannibal considered whether he should tell the General that it was actually Nancy's recommendation, but decided against it, now didn't seem to be the time, "I'd like to begin an external recruitment of candidates that are not quite so set in their ways."

"You mean younger," Stockwell said, sounding very skeptical.

"Not necessarily younger, but definitely less experienced," Hannibal said, "I know it seems counterintuitive, but I have to unlearn the experienced operatives, before I can teach them anything. If I start with a clean slate, so to speak, the learning process should actually be shortened."

The General considered this for a few seconds, before conceding, "Very well, you may begin an external recruitment campaign. I don't want the schedule on this project to run out any further," he added shrewdly, "If it does, I may be forced to resurrect the original A-team, which I know is something you and your men don't want."

"However," he continued, "You are to continue on a parallel path with the internal team. When will their training begin?"

"A parallel path was always my intention," Hannibal said, "I don't want to lose the momentum we've gained.  If nothing else, it will give us a chance to try out the training programs we've developed.  I figure the Abels will have some constructive criticism to provide. We will start their training on Monday."

The General nodded, "Keep me posted on progress, on both fronts," he said, "Good luck, Colonel, and good day."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:  The Beginning of the End**

Nancy had finished the month end summaries and financials.  Riley was right, they had plenty of demand to justify hiring a new operative.  Riley had a couple promising candidates, and Nancy was getting ready to call Stephanie  and have her set up interviews when the phone rang, "Adams Investigations, Nancy . . ."

"I know who ya are, girl," interrupted a familiar southern drawl, "_I _called _you_, remember?"

Nancy sat back and smiled, "Hey, Tam! I didn't figure I'd hear from you this quick."

"They don't call me the whiz kid for nothin' . . . well actually, they don't call me the whiz kid at all . . ." Tam said reflectively.

Nancy laughed, "I do," she said sincerely, "What did you find for me?"

"Well, you owe me, sweet pea," Tam said teasingly, "I didn't have any trouble with the one guy, but the other was a bit of a challenge."

"I'm all ears," Nancy said, sitting forward and pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Well Tristan Caswell, he was easy.  He flew from Dulles to LAX on March 3.  Flew the reverse on March 5."

"And LaSalle?" Nancy prompted.

"Now he was a bugger to find," Tam said, "I didn't have any trouble with his return flight, he flew back to Dulles with Caswell, same flight.  But, I checked clear back to February 1 for a flight out of Dulles or National to LAX for him, and didn't find one.  Then I checked some of the other nearby airports before saying to myself, 'duh' why not just check flights _into_ LAX and . . . bingo.  There he was, only he didn't even fly out of the continental US."

"You've got me on pins and needles, Tam . . ." Nancy said in anticipation.

"Well, girl, I finally found him on a flight from Hawaii to LAX, arriving in LA on, let's see, February 16."

"No other flights for LaSalle out of LA in that time frame?" Nancy asked.

"Nope, he musta been visitin' a friend in LA."

"Yes, must have been," Nancy said reflectively, her thoughts whirling.

"Did that help," Tam asked.

Nancy sat up, "Yes, Tam, immensely. I owe you one!"

"I'd settle for a lunch date sometime," Tam said warmly.

Nancy grinned, "You got it!"

Hannibal stopped by the airfield office after leaving his meeting with the General.  Murdock looked up as he entered, "Hi Hannibal, how's it goin'?"

Hannibal sat in one of the chairs across the desk from Murdock.  Murdock had the yellow pages open, and had a notepad full of writing in front of him.  Behind him on the wall was an old aerial photo of the airfield, and flanking it on either side were photos of Doc with various local dignitaries that had at one time or another used the field on a regular basis. Hannibal couldn't help thinking that this was where the pilot belonged.

"Well, as expected the General isn't real happy that we're behind schedule," Hannibal began, "But, on an up note, he did give approval for us to start recruiting externally."

Murdock sat back and smiled, "That's good, seeing as how we've already started. I talked to Face briefly this morning, and he already has ads written and submitted to several publications."

Hannibal nodded, "Yea, he showed me the copy early this morning, he was hoping to make the late deadline for a few of the papers before printing. I have a feeling he was being a bit optimistic."

"Oh I don't know about that, Colonel, Face can move mountains with that charm of his."

Hannibal nodded in agreement, Face had definitely earned the nickname 'Miracle Worker'.  Next he turned to a more personal subject, "How are things between you and Nan? She was pretty hot last night - I don't think I've ever seen her that angry, especially at you."

Murdock's expression sobered, "I really screwed up, Hannibal," he said ruefully, "but, she forgave me, I think . . ." the smile returned, "and you should have heard her rip her Uncle up.  She was impressive . . . and more than a little scary."

Hannibal nodded, "Well, she's still stinging.  I caught the tail end of her conversation with the General just a little bit ago.  I think he was trying to make up, in his own way.  But she wasn't having any of it. I think that riff is going to take a while to mend."

"Well, he really hurt her, Hannibal," Murdock said seriously, "Nan's got a pretty tough coat when it comes to most things, but where her Uncle is concerned there's a definite chink in the armor.  He has this ability to turn my incredibly competent and confident wife into an unsure and anxious kid. It's so unlike her . . .," he face reflected his concern.

"She'll be fine, Murdock," Hannibal said reassuringly, "Nancy's not one to be kept down, even by Hunt Stockwell.  She'll bounce back, just give her a little time to come to grips with it."

"I know she'll be alright," he said quietly, "It's just that I can't believe that I'm the one that brought this whole mess around.  I'm the one putting her through this.  I just don't know when to keep my big mouth shut."

Hannibal laughed, he honestly couldn't argue that Murdock did tend to speak his mind, but then he'd always considered that an admirable trait, "You know this would have happened sooner or later, Murdock," he said certainly, "It's been coming for some time, and at some point in time, with or without your instigation, the General would have said something to precipitate the verbal lashing that Nancy gave him last night.  And no one can argue that he deserved it."

"Oh there's no doubt about that," Murdock said chuckling, "I wish you could have been there, Hannibal.  It was definitely a Kodak moment.  Nancy gave it to him with both barrels!  'Course, she never has been one to hold back."

Hannibal laughed as he stood to leave, "Well, I should get over to the compound and check in with BA," he said, "Have you talked to Nan about the acceptance criteria and interviewing ideas?"

Murdock nodded, "I mentioned it to her this morning.  We'll have to make some time to sit down and work on it.  Hopefully if Face's recruitment plan works, we'll have a good group of applicants to choose from."

"I hope so," Hannibal said, "And I hope it happens fairly quickly.  I'd like to get this project back on track."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Rapid Developments**

Nancy stared at her timeline for some time before picking up the phone again and dialing Phillip LaSalle's office number.  On the fifth ring, and mechanical voice came on the line, "Phillipe LaSalle is not available to take your call.  Please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the tone." 

Nancy obliged, "Hello, Phillipe, this is Nancy Murdock.  I had a couple things I was hoping you could help me with.  Please give me a call back when you get a chance." She left her home and office numbers before ringing off.

She flipped open Tristan Caswell's personnel file, and dialed the phone again.  Tristan Caswell answered on the first ring, "Caswell, Interagency Cooperation, how can I help you?" his voice was pleasant.

"Hello, Mr. Caswell," Nancy began, "My name is Nancy Murdock, I work for Adams Investigations in Langley . . ."

"Of course, Ms. Murdock," he said like he was renewing an old acquaintance, "I remember, you were involved in the bust that brought down Grant Kennedy a few months back.  Brilliant piece of work, if I do say so myself."

Nancy sighed, it hadn't felt brilliant at the time, actually, overall she'd felt pretty stupid to get herself in the predicament she had.  But that was past, Caswell was obviously very good at the glad handing, and that was definitely what she took it as, "Yes, that was me," she admitted, "I was wondering if you could help me out."

"If I can I'd be happy to," he said cheerfully, "What is it you need?"

"Well, I'm looking into something for Sam Germaine, and I understand that you used to work for him in Denver . . ."

"Of course I know Sam," he said warmly, if not genuinely, "I worked _with_ him in Denver for a couple years, he's a great guy.  Is he still living out in California somewhere?"

Nancy nodded, "Yes, he lives in LA, actually."

"Well, tell Sam that I said 'hi'.  We didn't leave on the best of terms before, but he was always a straight shooter.  It's really too bad about what happened," Caswell sounded truly sorry.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Nancy said, "You were there when the Rocky Flats incident occurred, right?"

"Yes, in fact, I was working in the same group, Sam was a great colleague," she smiled to herself, Caswell seemed loathe to admit that he'd worked for Sam Germaine.  She heard him snap his fingers, "You know, I saw him in DC just last year.  Spoke with him briefly. He said he had a lead on that incident - man he really took that hard, not that I can blame him . . . anyways, I really didn't have time to talk to him, told him to take it up with Internal Affairs. I don't know if he got anywhere with them . . ."

"I understand that Sam was forced into early retirement by the Agency as a result of that incident.  He'd still like to clear his name . . ."

"I can't blame him there, what happened to him seemed wrong.  Unfortunately, IA, um, Internal Affairs," he offered helpfully, "isn't usually willing to reopen closed cases, even though they didn't really satisfactorily resolve the incident. Umm, excuse me for a moment, please," Nancy heard some noise in the background, and waited patiently for Caswell to continue.

When Caswell came back on the line, he sounded distracted, "Well, Ms. Murdock, I'm afraid that some gentlemen just arrived for an impromptu meeting, so I must say goodbye.  If you have any further questions, please feel free to call me back at some other time."

"Certainly, Mr. Caswell. Thank you very much for your time."

Nancy didn't even hang up the phone, she immediately dialed Jean Turner's phone number. Jean picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Turner," Nancy said, "This is Nancy Murdock.  We spoke a few days ago about your father, Sam Germaine?"

"Yes, of course," Jean said, her manner friendly, "I've been thinking about giving you a call . . ."

Nancy sat forward in her chair, "Really, why is that?"

"Well, you remember those two men you asked me about, LaSalle and . . ."

"LaSalle and Caswell," Nancy supplied.

"Yes LaSalle and Caswell. Goodness, it's a good thing I wrote them down!" Jean said self-deprecatingly, "Well I knew the names were vaguely familiar, and I asked my brother about them when I told him about your call.  He didn't recognize Caswell, but he remembered hearing Dad talk about a LaSalle that worked for him in Denver."

Nancy waited expectantly for her to continue, "Anyways, it's not much, but Bill said that it was odd that you asked, because when he went to Dad's safe deposit box, there were a whole bunch of coded files.  He couldn't really make hide nor hair out of Dad's weird security code," Jean continued with a chuckle, "But he felt pretty certain the files were related to the man you asked about."

"Jean, I want you to do me a favor," Nancy's tone was urgent; "I want you to make sure that those files you found get to Detective Jenkins. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that," Jean said matter-of-factly, "They don't mean a whole lot to us, and if they have something to do with Dad's murder, we certainly would want to make sure it's investigated properly."

"A couple more questions," Nancy continued, "When was it your Dad went on his last mission, and did he mention where he was going?"

"Actually, Bill and I talked about that, too," Jean said, "Dad didn't really tell either of us what he was doing.  He went in late fall, just before the holiday, must have been October or November of last year. He was real mysterious about the whole trip, told us if things went well, we'd have something to celebrate when he returned.  I guess whatever he had up his sleeve, it didn't work out. Does that help?"

"Yes, I think it does," Nancy said, as the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Following the Trail**

Hannibal arrived at the compound and found BA and Face in the living room, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We have a good shot at getting back on schedule with the gym construction," BA said, looking pleased, "I met with all the subs yesterday, and we reworked the construction schedule, doubling up where possible.  I'm guessin' we might even get done ahead of schedule."

Face was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "And the recruiting is going better than I could have hoped," he said, "The ads just went in this morning, and I've already had calls from three candidates, all of whom have faxed in their resumes," he held the papers out to Hannibal triumphantly.

Hannibal grinned, "I love it when a plan comes together!"

Nancy called Tam, next, "Hey Tam - I've got another request . . ."

"Girl, you are gonna owe me a huge 8-course, down-home meal by the time you're done," Tam said teasingly.

Nancy laughed, "You make it sound like a chore," she said warmly.

"Whatcha need?" Tam asked.

"I need to know flight information for Sam Germaine, October or November of last year, from LAX into either Dulles or National."

"Let me pull that up, now," Tam said, "I'm gettin' pretty fast at surfing these airline records with your little assignments."

A few minutes later, Tam had what Nancy was looking for, "Sam Germaine, flew into Dulles from LAX on October 20, and . . . let's see," Tam was quiet for another couple minutes, "Yep, here he is, flew back out October 27 - in town for a week. Is that what you needed?"

"That's it, Tam," Nancy said, "Thanks a lot.  You let me know the time and place, and the meal is on me!"

Again, Nancy didn't put down the phone, but immediately dialed Casey Case at CIA Internal Affairs, "Hi Casey," she said when he answered, "Still speaking to me?"

Casey sounded pretty cheerful, "I figgered I'd be hearing from you," he said, "When do you want that lunch I promised you?"

Nancy was a little confused, "Well, I don't know . . .?"

Casey let out a bark or laughter, "You don't even know, do you?  They picked up Caswell just a little while ago for the Columbia Cartel incident.  You were right - he was the guilty one.  LaSalle's in the clear now."

Nancy felt her heart skip a beat, this meant that if she couldn't pull some evidence of her suspicions together, a man she felt certain was innocent was going to pay.  She had a feeling that LaSalle had left a long line of them in his wake, "Casey, I need some information," she said seriously.

"What's up kiddo, you don't sound too happy . . ." Casey said.

"I need to know if a Sam Germaine visited the CIA headquarters, between October 20 and October 27 of last year, and who he visited if he did."

"Sam Germaine," Nancy could tell from his tone that he was writing the name down, "October 20 to 27. This will take me a little bit to look up . . . are you going to tell me why you need to know?"

Nancy grinned, "Maybe . . . when you take me out to lunch!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:  Now the Wheels are Turning**

Murdock walked into the house to find Nancy standing in the kitchen, her timeline spread across the counter with a highlighter and pen, pacing and eating a PB&J sandwich, "Is that all you're having for lunch?" he asked critically.

Nancy smiled affectionately at him, "A wise man told me that PB&J is the meal of champions."

They met in the middle of the room and kissed lingeringly, then he turned to the papers on the counter, "Still the LaSalle case?"

Nancy's expression turned serious, "CIA Internal Affairs has picked up Tristan Caswell for the Columbian Cartel incident."

Murdock looked at her in surprise, "So the case is closed?" he looked confused.

"Yes," she said, and pursed her lips, "But I'm afraid he's not guilty."

"Let me get this straight," Murdock said, crossing his arms and looking at his wife appraisingly, "You were trying to put together a case to convict Caswell, but now you think that he isn't guilty? Then who is?"

Nancy pursed her lips, "LaSalle," she said simply.

"Your Uncle's colleague?" Murdock looked uncertain, "You sure your judgment isn't clouded where your Uncle is concerned?"

Nancy turned to the sink, rinsing her hands thoughtfully, "Sounds nuts, huh? I'm afraid that LaSalle is guilty of more than just the Columbian Cartel incident, though at the moment I don't have any evidence.  At least not right at hand," she added quietly.

Murdock shook his head, "Nothing you get involved in is ever straight forward."

"I really don't want to be Uncle's messenger in this case," she said dejectedly, "But he's got to know the truth.  If he doesn't distance himself from LaSalle he could get caught in the backwash from whatever does end up coming down the pike.  I have a bad feeling that LaSalle has been involved in a whole host of these little 'incidents' over the last several years.  I think Sam Germaine figured it out, and I think LaSalle killed him because of it."

"Whoa," Murdock stood, "Who's Sam Germaine and what's this about LaSalle killing him?"

Nancy drained her glass of milk, "Sorry, honey, I don't really have time to explain right now.  I've got a couple more calls to make."  She headed back to the front of the house where her office was located.

Murdock put his hands on either side of his head, "That woman is going to drive me right back to the VA mental ward," he said to himself.

In the office, Nancy picked up the phone and dialed Detective Jenkins in LA, "Hello Detective, it's Nancy Murdock in Langley . . ."

"Nancy," Jenkins exploded, "It's Les, remember? And what the heck are all these gobbledy gook files you had Jean Turner dump on me this morning?"

Nancy laughed, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but I think they may be the motive behind Sam Germaine's murder."

Leslie Jenkins seemed immediately interested, "I'm all ears - fill me in."

Nancy ran quickly over the basics of what she had deduced over the course of the morning, but declined to mention any names, "I really think that the same man who was responsible for the Rocky Flats incident, is responsible for the Columbian Cartel incident, and killed Sam Germaine to make sure that the Agency didn't figure it out."

"OK," Les said slowly, "So what do you want from me."

"You said you found some physical evidence at the scene, do you still have it?" Nancy asked hopefully.

Les exploded again, "Of course, we found some traces blood on one of the files.  The perp had gotten a paper cut.  We even had the lab analyze the DNA and run it against the federal database, but we came up empty-handed.  If I can get a DNA sample from your suspect then we can tie him to the crime scene.  Did he have opportunity?"

"He was in LA from February 16 until March 5," Nancy said.

"So, are you gonna cut the suspense and give me a name," Les asked eagerly.

.

"Phillipe LaSalle," Nancy said, "CIA Internal Affairs would probably be willing to cooperate if you tell them what you've got.  They should also be able to decipher the files that Sam Germaine collected.  I suspect that there is a lot of info there that IA would love to get their hands on."

"I'll call the Agency office here, I have a contact there that should be able to help," Les said, thinking out loud.

"Tell them to talk to Agent Edward Mitchell, Internal Affairs, Headquarters."

"Got it," Les said, "I'll let you know how it goes.  I sure hope you're right, otherwise we're both gonna get cuffed around the ears."

"Yea," Nancy said uncertainly, "I hope I'm right, too."

As Nancy hung up the phone, Murdock asked, "Who was that?"

Nancy turned to where he was leaning against the door jam leading into her office, "Detective Les Jenkins, LA Homicide," she said shortly, as the phone rang.

She picked it up, "Adams Investigations, Nancy Murdock."

"It wasn't too hard to find what you wanted," Casey said without preamble, "Germaine was signed in every day between October 20 and October 26. I asked the receptionist if she remembered him and she asked how she could forget.  Apparently the guy was insistent about seeing this manager and that manager, working his way up through the CIA ranks like a pro.  He was itchin' to bend somebody's ear about something."

"Did he actually talk to any of them?" she asked.

"From what Paula, that's the front desk receptionist, she's been with us for years, he waited most days in the lobby, without anyone coming down to see him.  I think they finally sent down my boss to get rid of him."

"Did you ask Allen if he talked to him?" Nancy asked, referring to Casey's boss Allen Hanson.

"No," Casey said irritably, "I'm not gonna go asking Allen about something like that out of the blue. He'll want to know why I want to know."

Nancy considered her lack of substantive evidence, "Alright Casey, here's the thing.  I think LaSalle set Caswell up to take the fall for the Columbian Cartel incident.  And I don't think it's the first time he's done something like this.  In particular there was an incident while he was in Denver, involving an intelligence leak at Rocky Flats . . ."

"How did you know about that?" Casey said, sounding uncertain.

"Listen, I don't have any evidence, not at hand, but there's a homicide detective in LA, her name's Les Jenkins, and I told her to call Ed Mitchell.  She's got DNA evidence from a murder scene, Sam Germaine's murder.  And if my hunch is right, that DNA evidence is going to finger LaSalle."

Nancy heard Casey's chair squeak as he sat back, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell Ed to cooperate with Les, because if the DNA evidence isn't enough, she's got a set of encrypted files that Germaine had in a safe deposit box that I'm betting contain the proof that LaSalle was involved in the Rocky Flats incident, and maybe others.  That's why he was in DC last October, and I'd wager that's what he talked to Allen about."

"You do realize, don't you," Casey said evenly, "What a political morass you are wading into here?"

Nancy took a deep breath, "I don't give a shit about the politics, Casey.  You've got a man, with high security clearance that is a chronic leak.  IA needs to get its head out of the political clouds and start doing its job - no personal offense intended," she amended.

Casey chuckled, "That's what I always liked about you, Nan - you tell it like it is.  No offense taken.  I'll give Eddy a heads up about Jenkins.  I may even feel Allen out about Germaine, though, I have a feeling that that conversation won't go well.  If he ignored valid evidence of an IA screw up, he's gonna be on the hot seat."

"That seat will get even hotter if he makes the same mistake with Caswell," Nancy said.

"Point well taken," Casey said ruefully, "I'll let you know what I find out."

Murdock was still standing in the doorway, watching his wife with interest, when she hung up the phone again, "Got the wheels set in motion to bring LaSalle down, huh?" he asked quietly.

Nancy looked satisfied that she had done what she could on the case, "LaSalle is one smooth operator," she said, "I think that he's been setting Caswell up for years," she indicated the timeline, "I'd bet IA has a copy of this same disk now, and is busy going through the process of linking many of these incidents to Caswell, when in reality it was LaSalle that was to blame.  That's why LaSalle was tracking Caswell through the Agency. When I started, I thought it was because he suspected Caswell of the various intelligence leaks, but that just didn't add up, there were too many inconsistencies.  Then, when I started looking into Germaine's murder, I realized that it was the key.  If I could figure out who did it, then I'd have the guy.  And LaSalle was the only one that had opportunity."

She sat back and looked out the window, chewing her lip, "Now I just need to figure out how to break this to Uncle," she said quietly, "He wouldn't say it, but I really think that he considered Phillipe LaSalle a friend.  This is going to hit him hard."

Murdock moved forward and put his hands on her shoulders, "You know, if the roles were reversed your Uncle would not give a second thought to your feelings in the matter, he'd tell you that you made a mistake trusting the man, and that you should think twice about ever doing it again."

Nancy nodded, with a thin smile, "I know, HM, but don't you think it's sad.  This is going to make it even harder for Uncle to trust anyone in the future.  And he already has a hard time with that as it is.  I'd hate to live my life that way."

"Me too, Short Cake," Murdock said regretfully, "me, too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: This Messenger Will Live **

Nancy wanted to take her mind off the LaSalle case, and suggested that they spend a few hours working on the acceptance criteria and interview methodology for the new team members.  They started with a template that the FBI used for their field operatives, and added in elements related to team work, and were discussing how to evaluate this aspect of the candidate's capabilities when the General called.

Nancy answered in her usual fashion and Stockwell chuckled, "I know you're at home . . . do you always answer the phone that way?" he asked lightly.

"No, not _always_," Nancy said good-naturedly, "You sound like you're in a good mood, what do you need?" In all honesty, she almost dreaded the answer.

"Well, I called to let you know that you can send me a final invoice for the work you've done on the LaSalle case," he said easily, "Internal Affairs picked Tristan Caswell up this afternoon.  Phillipe is in the clear. We're meeting for drinks this evening at Colvin Run Tavern in Vienna - Phillipe suggested that I ask you to join us."

Nancy dropped her head into her free hand and closed her eyes, this was the part she'd been dreading, "Uncle, I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate," she said quietly.

"What are you talking about," her Uncle said dismissively, "They picked Caswell up this afternoon. Last word I received was that they were building quite a case against him."

Nancy decided to take her husband's advice, "Uncle, Caswell is innocent.  LaSalle has been setting him up for this fall for the last 8 years."

Her Uncle was in denial, "You are mistaken, Nancy, Phillipe LaSalle has been building this case against Tristan Caswell for the last 8 years. And it's finally coming to fruition."

"Uncle, I'm telling you that there is evidence that Phillipe LaSalle is the guilty party, and that evidence will be coming to light over the next 24 to 48 hours.  If you know what's good for you, you will distance yourself from LaSalle immediately.  He isn't the man you think he is."

"Nancy, you are being led astray by the fact that Phillipe has been shadowing Caswell since he entered the Agency.  I realize that he was present when many of the incidents you've been investigating occurred, but that's because he was following Caswell . . ."

"Uncle, I am telling you that I uncovered a case which points to LaSalle being the perpetrator of those incidents, not Caswell.  Caswell was just an easy mark for LaSalle to use as his patsy.  The man is guilty.  It's fine if you choose not to believe me," she said wearily, "I wouldn't expect anything else, to be honest.  But please at least do me a favor, and put off your celebration with LaSalle for a few days. See what comes to light.  If nothing happens, then you'll know I was just crying wolf, and you and Phillipe can have your little celebration next week, and have a good laugh over your silly niece's unfounded suspicions."

There was a lengthy silence on the other end of the line, and Nancy was beginning to wonder if her Uncle had hung up on her, when he finally spoke, "Very well," he said quietly, "I will wait to meet with LaSalle until early next week. I'll tell him I've had a meeting come up that was unavoidable.  In the meantime, I want a full written report regarding what you have found that is so damning, and I expect it on my desk in the morning." He hung up without even saying goodbye.

Nancy set the phone down, "Guess I'm gonna have to leave this little project to you for now, HM," she said, "I've got to write a report for Uncle, and I'm going to have to hurry if I'm gonna get it done before we have to leave for the LCC."

Nancy finished her report, and had Murdock drive by the airfield before they headed to the LCC that evening, so she could drop it off.  She walked into the jet, report in hand, and stopped in front of her Uncle's desk.  He was not in at the time, but Carla came out, "Is that the report the General was expecting?" Carla asked haughtily.

Nancy set the report squarely on the General's desk, "Yes, Carla," she said smoothly, ignoring the woman's glare, "Please tell the General that if he has any questions, I will be at the LCC tonight until about 11pm. I should be at home most of the day tomorrow, though." She turned without any further comment and left the jet.

"What did your Uncle say?" Murdock asked as she got back in the truck.

"He wasn't there," Nancy said, "Which is just as well.  I don't really think I want to talk to him right now anyways."

Nancy and Jazz had a very good night at the LCC.  There were a lot of kids present, and they seemed to really enjoy the program.  Nancy was even finding that she didn't mind singing in front of an audience, especially not such an appreciative one.  They were finishing up, when Nancy looked back and saw her Uncle come through the door.  She stepped to the mike and smiled, "We're gonna finish up with one more Shawn Colvin tune," she said, "It's called _Kill the Messanger_."

She and Jazz played a couple set up chords to make sure their tuning was right, before beginning the song:

_Jane it sure looks like rain_

_These Canadian plains_

_And their windblown hair_

_Jane the bruise colored clouds_

_The smell of the ground_

_In the ripening air_

_I have seen you_

_In your fluttering dress_

_And your dry face of steel_

_As you're dragging your red rowing boat_

_Cross the forever fields_

_See Jane something's gone dead_

_Inside my head_

_There's nothing but fear_

_Jane the rivers of grief_

_The tears of relief_

_Seem ages from here_

_Sometimes the beauty of life_

_Hits like lightening washing everything clear_

_And these dimmers of doubt flicker_

_Fade out and disappear_

_But Jane that is a luxury_

_There are those of little faith it seems_

_And they beg for truth like charity_

_And I see them on every street corner_

_They are holding out one righteous hand_

_While the other leads the marching band_

_In the shadow hymn of the scratchman_

_Heed the message, kill the messenger_

_Jane I heard you found love_

_Wriggling up from the mud_

_On the shores of Granville_

_But Jane in the wink of an eye_

_The naysayers fly_

_Like hounds at your heels_

_Jane they'll whisper your name_

_And you won't feel the chains_

_And you won't see the moss_

_Oh, Jane there's an art to the game_

_The aesthetics of love_

_The athletics of loss_

_Sometimes someone drifts by_

_And our nets get entwined in the sea_

_And in time I might find_

_They still mean something to me_

_But Jane that is a luxury_

_There are those of little faith in me_

_And they pull me down like gravity_

_And I see them on every street corner_

_They are masters in the sleight of hand_

_They are dancers and they step so grand_

_To the shibboleth of Shadowland_

_Heed the message, kill the messenger_

After the song ended, Jazz and Nancy were mobbed as they headed down off the stage. It took several minutes before Nancy was able to extract herself and move back towards where her Uncle was standing talking with Hannibal, Murdock, Face and BA about the progress with the new recruitment program.  As Nancy approached, her Uncle turned and motioned her outside, where they could have some privacy. Murdock gave her shoulder a squeeze as she walked by and smiled encouragingly.

"Hello Uncle," Nancy said evenly once they were through the doors, "Did you get my report?"

Stockwell stood stolidly at ease, his hands locked behind his back, his gaze turned inward, "Yes I did," he said simply.

Nancy leaned against the building and waited.  She didn't have to wait long, "Ed Mitchell served a Search warrant to LaSalle late this afternoon and collected a DNA sample.  They've put an expedite on the test results . . . it matched the physical evidence from the Germaine murder scene. Another agent, I believe it was Henry Case . . ."

"Herman Case," Nancy corrected quietly.

"Yes of course, Herman Case," her Uncle continued, "was dispatched to LA to pick up some encrypted files that were obtained from Germaine's safe deposit box. They'll begin work on decoding them immediately."

The silence stretched on for several minutes, before her Uncle finally spoke again, "I feel like such a fool.  I've known LaSalle for 40 years.  I never would have thought him capable of the things that I am now learning he has done."

Nancy looked down at the ground, then stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her Uncle's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Uncle," she said sincerely.

They stood for a few moments like that before her Uncle straightened, shaking off her hand, and turned to look at her sternly, "Yes, well I will be expecting to see a final invoice from you for the work that you did on this case for me," he said, adding with a stiff nod, "It was a very good piece of work." He turned abruptly and headed out to the waiting sedan parked nearby.

Nancy smiled sadly at his retreating back, and said, even though she knew he couldn't hear, "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Guilty by Association**

The next week was a blur of rehearsals and meetings.  As the Agency worked through decoding the files from Germaine's safe deposit box, they were finding more and more evidence in the case against LaSalle.  He'd been at the turn coat business for 10 years, ever since he'd left the international scene and moved back to the states. Apparently it had been his retirement plan. Internal Affairs was on the hot seat, particularly Allen Hanson, for ignoring evidence that had pointed to LaSalle in the past. By Tuesday, Hanson had been suspended by the Agency brass and Casey Case was put in place as Interim Chief of Internal Affairs, and charged with sorting the whole mess out. Casey was in his element, and though he complained incessantly about being put in charge, Nancy could tell that he was really quite proud of being identified out of the ranks as the one IA Agent with enough integrity and fortitude to see the group through the difficult period ahead. 

It was now Wednesday, and Nancy was entering her third meeting at the CIA that week with some trepidation.  It had become obvious, throughout the questioning, that they were looking to implicate her Uncle with LaSalle, and it was starting to get frustrating answering the same questions over and over.

This meeting was with the upper level directors of the Agency, and Nancy smiled at Casey, who sat at the end of the table, and was the least senior manager present.  He smiled back encouragingly.  The questioning started out the same as usual, and Nancy answered succinctly as they methodically took her through the events of the last week, again.

"So, your Uncle asked you to look into this to clear Phillipe LaSalle.  Was he upset when he realized that you had instead convicted him irrevocably?" Nancy couldn't remember the name of the man asking the question.  She'd had different people asking the same questions for three days, and they were all beginning to look the same.

"Obviously, he was disturbed to find out that a man he considered a colleague and friend was guilty," Nancy said matter-of-factly, "If that's what you mean by upset, then I suppose he was."

The man who had asked the question snorted, "General Hunt Stockwell has no friends," he said derisively.

Nancy pursed her lips, she was tired of the innuendos, "Hunt Stockwell is quite careful about who he calls a friend, perhaps that is why _you_ don't realize that he has any," she said quietly, "He was no more involved in the Columbian Cartel incident than Caswell.  He didn't know the network to disclose it, and he wouldn't have given up the lives of three loyal and well-trusted Abel agents for all the money in the world.  If you think so, than it is obvious that you do not know the man."

The man smiled at Nancy condescendingly, "With all due respect, Ms. Murdock, you may be blinded by your love for your Uncle.  He has often been an opportunist, and we believe that this is a case in point. We've had several dealings with him over the years . . ."

Nancy's eyes flashed in anger as she stood, "Well, if you've already made up your mind, then I don't know why I'm here, again," she said fiercely, "I for one don't think that Hunt Stockwell is in any different position than you gentlemen sitting at this table today.  LaSalle duped you just like he duped my Uncle.  Perhaps you should consider that had my Uncle not gotten me involved you might still have your heads . . . ,"  Nancy took a deep breath and reconsidered her words, "you might still be unaware of LaSalle's culpability in so many incidents over the years.  Incidents which you yourselves had investigated and closed as solved.  It never is a good idea to shoot the messenger, gentlemen.  Much too often the messenger is the ally."

As she moved around the table, the man who had been doing most of the questioning stood, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Nancy stopped and looked him squarely in the eye.  Though she was only 5'4", she could be quite imposing, particularly when she was angry, "I'm quite finished here.  If you have any further questions, you can make an appointment with my secretary.  Good day, gentlemen."

The room erupted in talk as Nancy walked out.  Casey caught her arm at the door, "Stop by my office, I want to talk to you," he said quietly.

Nancy smiled thinly, "I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Casey walked in, a broad smile on his face, "You really set them in their place," he said in satisfaction, "I've been telling them that they're barking up the wrong tree.  They'd just like to discredit the man who is currently being perceived as having set this whole mess in motion."

Nancy was slumped in a chair, her hand absently rubbing her belly, which was starting to do visible acrobats as the twins started reacting to their mother's adrenalin rush, "I'm sick of this Casey," she said wearily, "I'm through.  I know you tried to tell me what I was getting into when this started, but I don't really think I was prepared."

Casey smiled at her in understanding, "You're doin' fine, kiddo. Just stand your ground like you did today.  I honestly don't think they can touch your Uncle anyway.  They haven't got any proof, and they are beginning to realize they can't turn you against him."

"Thanks, Casey," Nancy said sincerely, "What did you need, anyways?"

"Well, I figured it was time I took you out for that lunch I promised you.  Besides, there's someone that wants to meet you."

Nancy smiled gratefully, "Lunch would be wonderful - I'm starving!  Do you mind if I call a friend and invite her along?  I owe her a rundown on recent events anyway."

Casey smiled knowingly, "Yea, give Tam a call.  We owe her, too."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Gangs All Here **

Casey and Nancy met Tam at the door of a nearby restaurant.  Casey spoke to the hostess, and they were shown to a table, where a tall and broad dark-haired young woman sat.  She stood as they approached, and Nancy was startled at how large she was, not fat, but tall and powerfully built.  She spoke and Nancy knew immediately who she was, "Hello, Nancy," Les said warmly, "I was hoping we'd get to meet before I headed back to LA."

Nancy shook her hand vigorously, "It's so good to meet you in person," she said sincerely, "I didn't even realize the Agency had dragged you to town."

Casey nodded, "I arranged to have her come back with me.  I knew the brass would want to talk to those involved personally."

Nancy turned to Tam, "Did you get the third degree, too?"

Tam nodded, "Not quite as bad as what I've understood you've gone through, but I can't say it was exactly the next regatta."

Les and Tam were introduced, then they all sat down.  The waiter came by and took their orders.  Then Les and Tam pressed Nancy to fill them in on the whole story.  As Nancy related her actions, Casey, Les and Tam broke in with the details on their parts of the story at the appropriate places.  

By the time they were up to the present, they had all finished eating, and were contemplating dessert.  Casey grinned, "Well, I think we all deserve it!"

Nancy poked playfully at Casey's beer belly and said teasingly, "I don't know, Case, I think maybe you better lay off the sweets!"

Casey patted his stomach, "I think I'm due about the same time as you, kiddo!" he said, laughing.

They all ended up ordering dessert, and were groaning their way through pie and cake when Nancy looked across the table at Les, "So, you're headed back to LA today?"

Les shrugged, "I guess I should get back to work, though I'm really enjoying the DC area.  Never been here before."

Tam grimaced, "DC is OK, but I really hate the traffic."

Les laughed, "Oh the traffic here is no worse than LA!" she said.

"So, are you up for a promotion for this one?" Nancy asked.

Les looked at her in surprise, "Heck no, I'll be lucky if I don't get reprimanded for wasting valuable time cataloguing a bunch of files that ended up meaning nothing," she said ruefully.

Nancy shook her head, "That's not true, Les," she said certainly, "If you hadn't noticed the files were disturbed, and thought enough of it to catalogue them, I might never have realized the implication. Not to mention that the physical evidence probably would have been lost.  You did what you had to given the information you had.  It was totally appropriate."

"Yea, well, tell that to my boss," she said quietly, "Honestly, I'm thinking about giving this whole detective thing up. I'm not getting anywhere at the department - it's frustrating.  I've been there 6 years, and three of the guys I entered the force with have moved up steadily. I've been stuck where I am for the last three years." her tone reflected her frustration.

Nancy smiled, and Tam shook her head, "Now you did it, girl," Tam said quietly.

Nancy laughed outright, "Les, would you consider a move to Langley?"

Les looked interested, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll have to run it by Riley, my partner, but we've got an opening for an operative, and we weren't real impressed with the two applicants we interviewed yesterday . . ."

Les smiled broadly, "I'll take it, when do I start?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Reconsidering**

After Wednesday, things seemed to quiet down.  Nancy and Murdock managed to find time to complete the work they had started the week before.  Hannibal was pleased with the programs they had developed, and told Nancy that he hoped she would have time to help with the initial evaluations, which they were already beginning to schedule. They had a dozen applicants, with more coming almost daily.  

Hannibal had scheduled the first round of applicants in for physical evaluation, and had Face, BA, and Murdock running three separate groups through the rounds, one on self-defense, one on fire-arms, and one on the obstacle course.  They were rotating through when the General stopped by the compound Thursday afternoon to get an update on project progress.

"Hello, General," Hannibal said, approaching him where he stood on the back deck, surveying the three groups of applicants being put through their paces.

"How is the project coming, Colonel?"

Hannibal turned and watched the scene below.  The Abel agents that had been identified for the internal team had started their training just the beginning of the week, and Hannibal was already having problems.  Right now he had them cooling off by helping with the applicants.  Four huge independent egos in one team was three too many, and the tension was showing already.

"Well," Hannibal started uncertainly, "The recruiting is going well, and the construction is actually ahead of schedule now.  But the internal team training is hitting a bit of a snag."

"Yes," the General said smoothly, "I'm aware of the problems you are having with the agents.  I've spoken with each individually.  None of them are happy with the arrangement.  I don't want to lose good field operatives over this project."

"So," he continued, "It looks like your outside recruitment program was a very timely idea. I've reviewed the interview and evaluation plan - it's very thorough.  I am hereby giving you permission to cease the internal team plan, and focus your energies on the other path.  Hopefully, we'll be able to salvage the schedule."

Hannibal grinned, "Good, I think that is the best path forward.  I would still like to keep the internal team on for a few weeks to help evaluate the training program - I think that their experience could help improve our training success."

Stockwell nodded curtly, "Very well, just make sure they understand their new function. I don't want them jumping ship.  And Colonel," he turned and looked at Hannibal directly, "The external recruitment was an excellent idea, good job."

Hannibal removed his cigar and looked at the General with a rueful smile, "Well, General, if you're going to praise the person responsible for this," he said, indicating the activity in the back field, "You should be talking to Nancy.  This was her idea."

Stockwell didn't react, just turned and looked over the activity quietly.  Hannibal leaned on the rail next to him and looked up, "In fact, Nancy and Murdock developed the interview and evaluation criteria document that you reviewed. Nancy has been instrumental with this external recruitment program."

The General shook his head, a small smile curving his lips, "So, when are you going to say 'I told you so', Smith?" he asked quietly.

Hannibal smiled, "I don't think I need to, General.  Your niece has been rubbing her abilities in your face for the last week, albeit unintentionally.  I know you're not that much of a fool," he decided to change tracks, the General seemed to be in an unusually open frame of mind, "Is the Agency still trying to hang you with LaSalle?"

Stockwell's eyes narrowed, "I had what was hopefully my final meeting with the Agency management today.  They said that their inquiry into my involvement was complete, and that I was free to go.  I would imagine that means that they were unable to turn Nancy against me, despite their attempts."

Stockwell turned and faced Hannibal, leaning casually on the railing, an uncharacteristically self-deprecating smile in place, "Nancy has definitely surprised me on more than one occasion lately," he said candidly, "She has demonstrated technical capabilities that are commensurate with any of my agents, she's shown an amazing ability to garner cooperation at a grass roots level and get things done, and she has an unwavering stick-to-itiveness and integrity that I have to admit I had never really noticed before.  Not to mention that through the last several, and I'm sure rather trying days, she's remained loyal to me, despite my recent treatment of her."

"You know, Colonel," he continued, shaking his head ruefully, "I am rarely wrong, but I'm afraid that my closeness to Nancy has blinded me to her capabilities.  That, and I have to admit that I tend to be fairly old-fashioned in regards to my view of male and female gender roles." 

The General straightened and squared his shoulders, his usual demeanor dropping into place like a well-worn coat "Of course, this discussion never occurred.  I expect you to keep me informed as to project progress, Colonel Smith.  Good day." With that, he turned and walked out.

Hannibal watched his retreating back, then turned back to watch the activity in the back yard, his thoughts whirling.  Stockwell's actions over the last few weeks had been in many ways so uncharacteristic that he was beginning to suspect that something was up. This little confiding talk was disconcerting.  Maybe the General was really starting to lose it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Time Off for Good Behavior**

Nancy and Jazz were wrapping up practice on Thursday night, and discussing some last minute changes to the play list. Nancy had found out mid-week that after their program at the LCC on the previous Friday, Jazz had talked to Charlie, and they had set the coming Saturday as their first official gig at Charlie's. 

Murdock walked up to the stage, where his wife was yawning and stretching. He picked up her guitar and took her hand, "Come on Short Cake," he said gently, "Let's get you home to bed.  You look exhausted."

Jazz was nodding in agreement, "You do look all in - you need to get a good rest.  Let's skip practice tomorrow night. I think we're ready anyway. This is the second night we've been through the play list, and it sounded good. The changes we've made are minor."

"I think that's a good idea.  That way I can make sure you're in bed at a decent hour tomorrow night," Murdock said solicitously.

Nancy had moved closer to him, and had her head leaning against his chest, "OK," was her muffled reply.  

Murdock put an arm around her, smiling at Jazz gratefully, "See ya Saturday, if not before.  Thanks, Jazz."

He steered his wife out of the Center, bidding hurried goodbyes to the usual group on their way out.

Nancy dozed on the way home, waking up when they pulled in the drive.  She looked up at the dark house, "Is Dad still out?" she couldn't remember seeing him at the center that evening.

Murdock shrugged, "He's been kinda scarce this week.  I think he's been seeing that realty lady that's been helping him find a house."

Nancy looked at Murdock in surprise, "Seeing, as in dating?"

They had gotten out of the truck as they talked and Murdock came around and put an arm around her shoulders as they started towards the house, "Yes, as in dating," he confirmed with a smile, "She's a pretty lady, and I think you're Dad might have noticed."

Nancy smiled, "That's great," she said quietly, then yawned again, "Dad's been alone too long.  I don't ever remember him dating much when I was growing up. It's about time he found someone to spend time with."

Murdock unlocked the door and flipped on the living room light, "Let's get you in bed.  You look totally exhausted. You've been pushing way too hard this week."

Nancy nodded wearily, "I am tired. I'm glad Jazz canceled practice for tomorrow. I think a night off before Charlie's is a good idea."

Friday, Nancy and Murdock both decided to take the day off and spend some time together.  Nancy had an appointment with Dr. Phillips, to go over the ultrasound results. She told them that everything looked good, and that the due date might be slightly earlier than originally projected, but with twins it was difficult to predict.  However, she did want to schedule Nancy for regular ultrasounds during the last trimester, to make sure that both babies were developing appropriately. 

After that, they went over to Face and Amy's to visit.  They were still there when Hannibal and Maggie stopped by.

Hannibal came in without his usual cigar, "Maggie told me I'm not allowed to smoke around Jonny," he said ruefully.

Amy laughed, "It'll be good for you to cut down, Grampa," she said sternly, "We'd like you to stick around for awhile, and those things will kill you."

Maggie had an arm around his waist and squeezed, "Amy's right, we want you around as long as possible."

Hannibal looked at Nancy, "How're you doin', kiddo? You still look pretty tired."

Nancy smiled, then yawned, chuckling, "The power of suggestion.  HM said he's putting me in bed early tonight, and I plan on being a vegetable pretty much all day today and tomorrow!"

Maggie nodded, "That's good, you've been running awful hard this week.  It's not good to get too worn down, especially when you're pregnant.  It's a lot harder to bounce back."

Hannibal looked at Nancy, "Have you had to go back to the Agency since Wednesday?"

She shook her head, "Nope, and I won't either," she said, a spark lighting her eyes, "I told those pompous so and so's that if they had any more questions, they could make an appointment with my secretary.  And I think that I will be permanently unavailable.  Three times over the same ground is enough.  If they don't have what they want, they aren't gonna get it!"

Hannibal chuckled, "Well, I talked to the General yesterday afternoon, he said that his last meeting with the Agency was yesterday morning, and they told him that their inquiry was completed, and he was free to go.  So, I guess they decided they really couldn't do anything to get even with him."

Nancy sighed, "Casey warned me when I first started this ball rolling that I was 'wading into a political morass' - boy was that an understatement. Now I'm remembering why I decided not to join the FBI or CIA."

Amy stood as she heard Jonny starting to fuss over the monitor.  Nancy stood too, "I'll go with you, Ames," she said, "I need a reminder of the important things in life!"

Maggie followed the two young women upstairs, leaving Face, Murdock and Hannibal sitting in the living room.  Hannibal looked at Murdock and grinned, "So, what do you think about the possibility of sleeping with the boss?" he asked lightly.

Murdock looked at him in surprise, then grinned, "I don't really think the General is my type, Hannibal."

Face looked surprised, "Did the General say he was going to approach Nancy about taking over?"

Hannibal shrugged, "Let's say that I think he is reconsidering his options.  She did a hell of a job on this LaSalle case.  She's turned a lot of heads and I think Stockwell is finally taking notice.  'Course there's nothing like being hit across the bridge of the nose with something to do that to a man."

Murdock didn't look all that happy, "I'm still not sure about the whole thing.  I want Nancy at home, not jetting around the country. But, I guess it's up to her."

Face looked at his friend sympathetically, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Murdock," he said, "I think if Nan takes the job, she'll do it her way - and I doubt that it will entail being gone as much as the General is."

Hannibal nodded in agreement, "Nancy's definitely gonna have her own ideas about how to run Stockwell Enterprises.  I don't think you have too much to worry about. Unlike the General, she's got her priorities in good order."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Charlie's**

Saturday evening rolled around quickly, and found Murdock pacing in the dining room, looking at his watch.

"Nancy, come on," Murdock called up the stairs, "We're gonna be late!"

Nancy came downstairs, "I'm ready . . . I think."

Murdock smiled at her - he wasn't used to seeing her so nervous.  And the closer time to leave had gotten, the more nervous she had become, "Let's go, Short Cake - We're gonna be late as it is."

She looked down at her clothes, "Do I look OK?" she asked uncertainly, "I feel like a beached whale, but the maternity stuff is all that fits now. Trix helped me find something that seemed to hide the belly some . . . more of a killer whale size instead of a blue whale . . . It's OK isn't it?"

He pulled her into his arms, "I think you look _beautiful_!" he said ardently.

Nancy had her hands against his chest, and smiled up at him, "You're just infatuated," she accused teasingly.

"If you didn't want my opinion, why did you ask?"

Nancy broke out of his arms, and started towards the door, picking up her guitar on the way, "We're gonna be late."

Murdock followed with a scowl, "I just said that . . ."

They arrived at Charlie's a little after 7.  Nancy's eyes grew round at the site of an overflowing parking lot.  Charlie had obviously attracted quite a crowd.  Murdock had to practically drag her inside. They entered through the back door, and went to Charlie's office.

Jazz and Terra were already there, Jazz had come early to set up the speakers and sound equipment and her keyboard/synthesizer.  She looked at Nancy with a huge smile, "Quite a crowd, huh?" she was obviously thrilled.

Murdock looked at his wife uncertainly, "I was surprised at how full the lot was.  Folks are parkin' on the street."

Nancy pursed her lips, and she could hear the dull roar coming from the main bar area, "Is it crowded?" she asked apprehensively.

Jazz nodded, but added judiciously, "You know a lot of the people out there.  Joe said you've worked with one or the other of them over the years . . ." if she had thought this was going to help set Nancy's mind at ease, she was mistaken.

Nancy went out the door, and down the hall, with Murdock close on her heels.  She peeked out into the bar and gasped.  Charlie had set up a makeshift stage just to the right of the entrance to the back hallway.  Tables crowded up to the front of the stage, and there were so many people crowded up against the bar that it would have been difficult to move through the room.  Nancy recognized a great many of the people in the room, mostly from her dealings with the local police.

Pulling her head back into the hall, she leaned against the wall.  Looking at Murdock, she shook her head, "Joe was right - half the force is here," she said miserably, "This was a _big_ mistake. Those people are going to eat me alive."

Murdock put his hands on her shoulders, "They're here because you're their friend and they want to support you. You're panicking over nothing."

Nancy looked at him disbelievingly, "Nothing?  Those people are vicious.  You've never worked with them.  They tease, and harass, and . . ."

Murdock interrupted her, "They wouldn't do that if they didn't like you Nancy.  Geez, I feel like I'm talking to a kid.  You can do this, and you will do this.  You promised Jazz.  You can see how excited she is.  You'll be fine - just . . . _get__ a grip_," he gave her a little shake to emphasize his point.

Nancy took a deep breath, "OK, you're right . . ."

Murdock looked out in the room, and raised a hand in greeting to someone out of Nancy's line of site.  He looked back down at her, "Look, Joe and Trixie, Face and Amy, Maggie and Hannibal, BA and Char, your Dad and I - we'll be sitting right down front.  They've already got a couple tables saved.  Just focus on us and pretend you're on the back deck singin', nothing unusual."

Nancy nodded, "I can do this," she didn't sound convinced, but she stood and headed back down the hall to Charlie's office.

Jasmine took in Nancy pallor when she entered and walked over, putting an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be great, Nan - you just need to get over that initial stage fright," she said soothingly.

Nancy nodded, and Jazz continued, "I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous - most of those folks are here to see you, not me," she sighed dejectedly.

Terra walked over and put an arm around her mother's waist, "That may be, but _your_ two biggest fans will be in the audience!" she said encouragingly.

Nancy shrugged out of Jazz's embrace, and walked over to open her guitar case, "I'll be fine," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself, more than anyone else in the room.

Jazz chuckled, "You know, I've watched you stand up to a maniac with a gun, and here you are, scared to sing in front of a room full of friendly people," she said incredulously, "You are one strange lady."

Murdock was nodding in agreement, "I've said the same thing," he said, "she has no problem taking down some armed nutcase, but she's terrified of singing in front of a bunch of friends.  Makes no sense."

Nancy turned and looked at her husband, "Shouldn't you go sit down?" she said irritably.

Murdock looked at her appraisingly, "Only if you promise you aren't gonna run away," he said sternly.

She gave him an impatient glare, "I'm not going anywhere."

Murdock turned to Terra, "I think I'd better get outta here, Muchacha," he said hastily, "Before I end up sleepin' on the couch."

He stepped behind Nancy and put his hands on her shoulders, "Good luck, Short Cake," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

Nancy smiled and turned towards him and they kissed lingeringly. Nancy finally gave him a push towards the door, "Go on, get outta here.  We've gotta get ready."

Terra laughed, and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "Break a leg, Mom!"

She turned and ran to Nancy, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well, "Good luck, Nan, and thanks for everything.  Guess I didn't realize how hard this was gonna be for you.  But I really, really, really appreciate it!"

Nancy looked at her affectionately, "Anytime, kiddo," she said.  As Murdock and Terra headed down the hall, Nancy turned, "She's a terrific kid, Jazz," she said, "I wouldn't have done this for many people."

Jazz smiled in agreement, "I know, I'm a lucky lady to have a kid like that. And a friend like you," she added sincerely.

Charlie clapped his hands together in anticipation as he walked in at that moment, causing them both to jump, "Well, ladies, I think we're fashionably late enough.  The natives are getting restless.  Are you ready to go?"

Jasmine looked at Nancy askently, "I'm ready if you are . . ."

Nancy started towards the door in answer, "Let's get this over with," she said determinedly.

Charlie stepped up to the microphone and turned it on, "Good evening, folks," he said enthusiastically, "It's nice to see such an enthusiastic crowd here tonight!"

Someone called from the back of the room, "You just see dollar signs, Charlie!"

Charlie grinned tolerantly, "Being a business man, I can't argue, but I do think you will all be very please with the entertainment I've managed to line up for the evening."

He turned and motioned Nancy and Jazz up to the stage, "Tonight, we will be regaled with the dulcet music of Jasmine Walker and Nancy Murdock. I've gotten to hear them practice a couple times, and I'm sure you'll be pleased."

Again, from the back of the room, someone called, "Charlie, did ya frisk Nan and make sure she didn't come on stage armed and dangerous""

Charlie turned and looked at Nancy in consideration.  Her face had reddened slightly at the comment, but she was grinning good-naturedly.  Charlie's face broke into a broad grin as he turned back to the mike and offered teasingly, "Anyone that thinks they can frisk her without getting their arm broke is welcome to try!"

"Not with her husband sittin' in the front row!" Came the reply, to ripples of laughter.

Murdock glanced back, then turned to Joe, who was sitting on his right, "Who was that?" he asked quietly.

Joe shook his head smiling, "You're better off not knowing, HM," he said knowingly, "They're just teasing - you don't have anything to worry about."  Murdock didn't look convinced and glanced towards the back of the room again, before settling down in his seat.  Nancy caught his eye, and he saw the amused look on her face - she knew who was cat calling and seemed unperturbed by it.  In fact, the exchange seemed to be helping her relax.

Charlie waved his arms, "Alright, let's get on with the show. Please put your hands together for Jazz and Nan!"

Nancy stepped up to the mike, as the smattering of applause died down.  She glanced over at Jazz, then looked out at the crowd with a tentative smile, "Well, Jazz knew I was nervous about this whole thing, so we spent some time discussing what the first song should be, " she strummed a few chords, "Then Jazz introduced me to Mary Chapin-Carpenter, and the choice was pretty obvious.  Those of you who know me, know that I have never been one to play it safe, and that's what this song is all about – taking chances."

Jazz set up the tempo and they began playing:

_I took a walk in the rain one day on the wrong side of the tracks  
I stood on the rails till I saw that train  
Just to see how my heart would react  
Now some people say that you shouldn't tempt fate  
And for them I would not disagree  
But I never learned nothing from playing it safe  
I say fate should not tempt me  
  
I take my chances, I don't mind working without a net  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
  
I sat alone in the dark one night, tuning in by remote  
I found a preacher who spoke of the light but there was brimstone in his throat  
He'd show me the way according to him in return for my personal check  
I flipped my channel back to CNN and I lit another cigarette  
  
I take my chances, forgiveness doesn't come with a debt  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
  
I've crossed lines of words and wire and both have cut me deep  
I've been frozen out and I've been on fire and the tears are mine to weep  
Now I can cry until I laugh and laugh until I cry  
So cut the deck right in half, I'll play from either side  
  
I take my chances, I pay my dollar and I place my bet  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
I take my chances, I don't cling to remorse or regret  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
I take my chances  
  
I take my chances_

The applause was enthusiastic, and served to put both Nancy and Jazz at ease. They performed for the next hour.  At the end of their show, Nancy stepped back to the mike after another round of applause, "Alright, well I don't know about Jazz, but it's gettin' to be a bit past my bedtime," she said to scattered laughter, "The last song we're gonna do is called _Home_, and was co-written by David Byrne.  It's a special song to me, one that about three years ago I really learned the meaning of – this is for you, HM."

She looked down at Murdock with an affectionate smile, as they began the song:

_Home _

_It's where I want to be_

_Pick me up and turn me on_

_I feel numb - born with a weak heart_

_I guess I must be having fun_

_The less we say about it the better_

_Let's make it up as we go along_

_Feet on the ground_

_Head in the clouds_

_I'm OK, I know nothing's wrong._

_Hi ho got plenty of time_

_Hi ho you got light in your eyes_

_And you're standing here beside me_

_Out of the passage of time_

_Never for money_

_Always for love_

_Cover up and say goodnight . . . say goodnight_

_Home_

_It's where I want to be_

_But I guess I'm already there_

_I come home - -you lifted up your wings_

_I guess this must be the place_

_Because I can't tell one from another_

_Did I find you, or you find me?_

_There was a time before we were born_

_If someone asks, this where I'll be.___

_Hi ho We drift in and out_

_Hi ho sing into my mouth_

_Out of all those kinds of people_

_You got a face with a view_

_I'm just an animal looking for a home_

_Share the same space for a minute or two_

_Will you love me until my heart stops_

_Will you love me until I'm dead_

_You got eyes that light up, eyes of the truth_

_Cover up the blank spots_

_Hit me on the head._

_Say goodnight . . . say goodnight._

_Say goodnight._

The applause was loud and long, and Nancy and Jasmine both smiled and thanked the audience.  Charlie came up to the front and held up a hand for quiet, "I did want to thank Jazz and Nan for coming tonight," more applause, "I also wanted to announce that we were able to collect $500 at the door tonight, and that money will be donated, in its entirety," he looked at Nancy pointedly, "to the Langley Community Center."

Charlie motioned for Charlotte to come up to the stage, and made a small ceremony out of handing her a check for the money.  Char stepped up to the mike, "I'd just like to thank everyone for being so generous.  I'd also like to thank Jazz and Nan, for sharing their talents with us tonight.  Finally, I encourage everyone to donate some time to the youth of our community - they are our future, and any investment in them will pay us several-fold in rewards.  Thanks, again!"

The applause lasted for some time, and ended with several people chanting for an encore.  Nancy and Jazz stepped back on stage, and Jazz spoke into the mike, "I think we could probably oblige with an encore, does anyone have any requests?"

"_Set the Prairie on Fire_," was shouted loud and clear at the back of the room. Nancy looked decidedly uncomfortable with the suggestion, and Murdock had sat up straight, and was shaking his head 'no.'

Face, sitting on Murdock's left, turned to his friend, "What's that? I don't ever remember hearing Nan sing that song . . ."

Murdock looked at Face, "And if I have anything to say about it, you won't," he said adamantly.

Joe leaned over and looked at Face, "You ever get a chance, check out Shawn Colvin's Fat City album."

Trixie knew the song herself, and looked at Murdock with an amused smile, "It's just a song, HM," she said, "What can it hurt if Nan sings it?"

Meanwhile, Nancy stepped to the mike, "Any other suggestions? My husband doesn't look overly enamored of that one . . ."

There was some rumbling from the bar area, then a familiar voice shouted, "I've got another hundred dollar donation for the LCC if you sing _Prairie_."

Nancy looked out over the crowd, "Brett, that's a very generous offer, but . . ."

"It's not all my money," Brett said smiling, and turned as someone behind him talked to him, "Hey I'm up to $150 - how about it Nan.  It's for a good cause.  Convince her, Char."

Charlotte had been watching with interest, and couldn't resist the urge to tease Murdock - besides, it _was_ for a good cause.  She stepped back up on stage, and looked at Nancy beseechingly, "Brett's got a point, Nan, it is for a good cause," she turned to Jazz for support, "What do you think, Jazz?"

Jazz grinned, "It's OK with me . . ."

Nancy looked down at her husband, who shook his head 'no' once again.  She laid her hand across the top of the guitar and looked down at the ground considering the offer.  After a few seconds, she stepped to the mike once again, "Alright, but only if Charlie throws in another 50 bucks to make it an even $200," she capitulated with a smile.  

At the cash register, Charlie waved a $50 bill, "You're gonna keep makin' me pay for this, aren't you Nan?" he called good-naturedly.

Murdock had slumped in his chair, and was sulking.  He had wanted Nancy to sing, but he wasn't so sure about this.  Charlie turned the house lights down, and Nancy shook her head self-consciously.  Jazz played the opening chords, and Nancy started the guitar line, and sang:

_Full, full moon and_

_That same sad nature_

_I wanna cover every inch of you_

_Like ink on paper_

_Like the blind parade of souls_

_Consumed by religion_

_I can't wait 'til I get you_

_In that defenseless position_

_When we set the prairie on fire_

_Oh we go down to the water_

_Naked and slow_

_You and me_

_And the heart of desire_

_We set the prairie on fire_

_How hard will the wind blow_

_How far will it go_

_When this feeling burns down_

_To one solitary color_

_The velocity of longing_

_Melting into each other_

_It's a song our fingers play_

_All at once and together_

_You can bet we never learned it_

_But we've known it forever_

_Oh I dreamed that we were flying_

_Carried up from the ashes_

_Black silhouettes of velvet_

_Against the crimson of passion_

_We can almost hear the echoes_

_From the smoldering meadow_

_It's the rapture of the angels_

_And the rage of the devil_

_When we set the prairie on fire_

_Oh we go down to the water_

_Naked and slow_

_You and me_

_And the heart of desire_

_We set the prairie on fire_

_How hard will the wind blow_

_How far will it go_

_In the cool dusk of horses_

_through__ the rusted wires of sleep_

_With our arms around __midnight___

_We're headed for release_

_We go riding in the wind_

_We go riding in the dark_

_Go riding, riding, oh oh oh_

_When we set the prairie on fire_

_Oh we go down to the water_

_Naked and slow_

_You and me_

_And the heart of desire_

_We set the prairie on fire_

_How hard will the wind blow_

_How far will it go_

_How far will it go_

_How far will it go_

Face turned to his best friend, who was still sulking, hunched down in his chair, "No wonder we never heard that one," he said quietly, a mischievous look on his face, "I'm feeling the urge to head home to bed right about now," he looked at Amy suggestively.

Amy just shook her head, "Six weeks, remember?"

Face grimaced, "No, I had forgotten . . ." he admitted regretfully.

Murdock sighed, "That's exactly why I didn't want her to sing it . . ."

The trailing music had ended, and the crowd was applauding, with several whistles and shouts. Jasmine and Nancy were saying their goodnights, once again and leaving the stage.

Joe clapped Murdock on the back, with a broad grin, and said, "Just think, HM, you're the one that gets to go home with her tonight.  The rest of these poor saps just get to fantasize about it."

Trixie jabbed Joe in the ribs, "You better not be fantasizing about my best friend . . ." she said menacingly.

Joe winced, "I didn't mean me," he corrected hastily, "or any of the other guys that are already married . . ."

"I'd prefer to know that there aren't any single guys fantasizing about my wife either," Murdock said ruefully.

Joe chuckled, "What ya don't know won't hurt ya, HM."

Murdock stood up, and watched briefly as the crowd started to dissipate. Nancy came walking out of the back hall and over to their table.  Murdock put an arm around her and they kissed tenderly. She smiled up at him, "So, how did we do?"

He smiled back, "It was a great show . . ."

Nancy looked at him, and said innocently, "I thought it went pretty well, especially_ Prairie_."

Char jumped in, "_Prairie_ was definitely a hit, with the LCC receiving another $200 to boot.  Not bad for one itty bitty little song!"

Murdock smiled in surrender, "It is a great song," he agreed, then leaning down, he said in his wife's ear, "I wouldn't mind an encore performance . . . Tonight . . . With a _lot less people_ around!"

Jazz, Terra and Blanche came walking through the crowd, with Charlie following close behind.

Jazz was smiling radiantly, "That went really well, Nan," she said happily.

"Yes it did, indeed," Charlie said triumphantly, "I can't wait until next week.  This could be a very lucrative little deal. Well worth even the extra 50 bucks it took to get you to finish with_ Prairie_.  That'll be a regular favorite, I'm sure."

Nancy held out a hand to Charlie, "Alright, where's the other $150 for the Center?" she asked pointedly.

Charlie smiled, "Well, I told Brett to bring it over - he'll be over once the crowd thins some," Charlie caught the dark look that crossed Murdock's face and decided to fan the flames a bit, "He was taking bets back there like a casino craps table pro - he really wanted Nan to sing that song!"

Char smiled, "Well, it was very generous of everyone," she said sincerely, then patted Murdock's arm, "Including you, HM.   It takes a lot of self-confidence to let your wife sing a song like that in front of a bunch of people."

Murdock sighed, "Or a lack of brains," he said uncertainly.

Nancy looked at him in mock severity, "Don't you trust me?"

Murdock raised his eyebrows, "I didn't say that . . ."

"No, but you implied it," Nancy pressed.

"I implied that I don't trust the men around here," Murdock said quietly, "especially that one," and he indicated Brett Katt, who was pushing through the crowd towards them at that moment.

Brett grinned as he walked up to Charlotte and handed her the money, "Here you go - did Charlie bring you his share?"

Char took the money, smiling, "Yep, I'm gonna need a police escort to get this money to the bank."

Joe laughed, "Half the force is here, only an idiot would try anything tonight!"

Brett clapped a brooding Murdock on the shoulder with a smile, "Thanks for being a sport, fly boy," then he leaned down and gave Nancy a kiss on the cheek, "Great show, Nan - looking forward to more," with a final wave, he headed out the back hall.

Jazz looked after him, then turned to Nancy, "So, he's single, huh?"

Nancy grinned, "Yep, would you like to be introduced?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Jazz smiled, "I wouldn't mind," she said.

Murdock agreed, his expression somber "Neither would I. Maybe if he had a woman of his own, he'd stop hitting on _my wife_."

Nancy laughed, "Honestly, hun, I'm almost 5 months pregnant with twins – I don't think that's much of a turn-on.  Brett's harmless, I think he just likes to get you spun up."

Murdock looked at her, thinking that she was pretty clueless about her attractiveness. His expression was still serious, "If he ever kisses you in front of me again, I'm gonna tear off his lips. We'll see who's spun up then."

Nancy stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're jealous?" she asked playfully.

He looked down at her, his expression softening. Finally he grinned self-deprecatingly, "Guess I did kinda over-react . . ."

Joe nodded, "And just for future reference, HM," he offered conspiratorially, "If you're gonna tear a cops lips off, I'd make sure there weren't other cops standing around to see."

It was late when they finally got home and went to bed.  Nancy was laying on the bed watching the belly acrobatics when Murdock came in from the bathroom.  He came over and sat on the bed, laying a hand on her rolling belly, "Boy the kids are active tonight," he said appreciatively.

Nancy laughed, "No kidding, feels like I got a couple of wrestling bear cubs in there!"

He smiled at her affectionately, "It was a lot of fun tonight," he said tentatively, "and you really seemed to enjoy yourself."

Nancy smiled thoughtfully, "I did," she agreed, "it was a lot of fun. Not just tonight, but all of it.  I've enjoyed playing with Jazz - it's neat to have someone to bounce things off of.  And playing for the crowds," Nancy shrugged, "It's quite an adrenalin rush."

She looked at her husband coyly, "So, do you still want that encore of _Prairie_?"

Murdock turned the light off, and slipped under the sheet, pulling her tightly against him, "Naw, let's just go straight to the finale."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Apology Given and Accepted**

.Sunday, Nancy and Murdock went to the airfield and took Aunt Bea up for a few hours.  They enjoyed a leisurely picnic lunch at a small crop landing strip, in a grassy field before heading back to the field mid-afternoon.

When they arrived at the airfield, Doc caught Murdock in the hangar and pulled him into the office to discuss the financial information that Murdock had been working on for the past week.  Murdock had spent the better part of the previous week, when he wasn't at the compound, working on getting the computer installed, and entering the last few years worth of financial data into the accounting program.  He had been playing with some of the standard reports, and had left several for Doc to review and compare against his historic paper records.

Left at loose ends, Nancy stood in the open hangar door staring out at her Uncle's jet.  She knew he had been in and out of DC for the past week, not venturing very far away while the CIA inquiries were occurring.  She hadn't actually spoken with him since the last Friday evening, though she had seen him in passing at the Agency headquarters. She wondered idly if he was in the jet, and if he was busy.

"Hey, Short Cake, whatya doin'?" Murdock startled her out of her contemplations.  He glanced out at the jet, smiling knowingly, "You should go out and talk to him."

Nancy shrugged, "I hate to bother him . . ."

Murdock sighed, "Nancy, it's Sunday - whatever he's doing can be put aside.  You two need to sort out what happened."

She looked out at the jet uncertainly, her arms crossed, "I don't know what to say to him, HM," she said frankly.

Murdock rubbed her neck comfortingly, "It'll be alright, just go and talk to him. I think he's just as unsure about the whole thing as you are."

Nancy chuckled, "I find that hard to believe, Hunt Stockwell always knows what to say and what to do.  I don't think he's had an uncertain moment in his life."

"Everybody has doubts sometime, Short Cake," Murdock disagreed gently, "Given that your Uncle has them so seldom – well, this is definitely foreign ground for him."

She still made no move to go out to the jet.  Murdock put his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "C'mon, do yourself a favor and go out there and talk to him. Stop stewing about it."

Nancy nodded in agreement, and patted his hand before heading across the tarmac to the jet.

On the jet, a muffled 'enter' greeted her knock at the door into her Uncle's private office, signaling that he was in.

She opened the door, "Hello, Uncle," she said, stopping just inside the door, smiling tentatively, "I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by . . ."

He sat back and smiled warmly, "Nancy, come in and have a seat.  I was hoping to get a chance to see you before I left.  Unfortunately, between meetings and trying to keep up with the administrative items that needed attention, I've been rather tied up . . ."

Nancy sat down uncertainly, feeling somewhat like an errant child, "I don't want to waste your time . . ."

He sat forward, looking at her intently, "It is impossible for you to waste my time, Nancy," he said quietly, catching her off guard.

"I've always felt like I was wasting your time," she said with a self-conscious laugh, "You've always had important things to do, important people to see, important places to go.  Honestly, I've never been too certain where I fit in . . ." she stumbled to a stop, and looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, I guess I don't know when to shut up lately."

Her Uncle leaned forward and looked at her intently, "You are not the one that should be apologizing," he said carefully, "I know I have always been very hard on you.  That's because I knew that you had an incredible potential, just like your mother. I truly thought you had been wasting that potential in the career path that you'd chosen."

He held up a restraining hand when Nancy started to protest, "I know now that that was not correct.  You have . . . surprised me over the last two weeks, on more than one occasion.  I'm afraid I've allowed my own biases to affect my judgment where you are concerned. You've built a prominent reputation, an admirable career, and I've never acknowledged it. For that, I am truly sorry, Nancy."

Nancy sat dumbfounded.  It was the first time she could ever recall her Uncle apologizing for anything.

He sat back, "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't accept my apology.  I've been belittling your career for years, and I don't expect one simple apology to correct that injustice, but I hope that you'll at least accept it as a start."

Nancy finally found her tongue, "I accept your apology, Uncle," she said simply, "It means more than you can know to hear you acknowledge my accomplishments."

Her Uncle nodded, "One more thing, I'd like to thank you.  You did an excellent job on the LaSalle case, despite my trying to bias you.  I am also very grateful that you stood by me through the CIA inquiry. It was short-lived, primarily because they couldn't get you to turn against me."

Nancy smiled, and stood, "Thank you, Uncle, but honestly I only did what I thought was right. It had less to do with loyalty, and more to do with justice."

He looked at her quizzically, "Are you leaving?"

Nancy smiled, "Yes, I thought I should go while I was ahead - before you got a chance to screw it up and tick me off again.  Do me a favor and let me bask in the glow for a while." She turned and left her Uncle looking after her in bemusement.

In the hangar, Murdock looked up as Nancy came in, "How did it go?"

She shrugged, "Pretty good - Uncle apologized for belittling my career, and thanked me for the work on the LaSalle case. On balance, I definitely ended up on the plus side this time."

"Is that all?" Murdock asked, surprise evident in his voice.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "I thought that was pretty good considering the source. What were you expecting?"

Murdock pursed his lips together, "Well, nothing, really . . ."

"Alright, then," Nancy put an arm around his waist, "Are you ready to go home?"

He grinned, "Sounds good to me!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Color Me Stupid**

The next week passed quickly.  Murdock spent most days split between the compound and the airfield.  At the airfield, he worked with Doc on prioritizing improvement projects based on necessity and available funds, which were unfortunately very limited, even with Nancy and Murdock's investment dollars. At the compound, he found himself running an obstacle course with a bunch of kids almost half his age.  He told Nancy ruefully that neither activity was very good for his morale.

Saturday night was Jazz and Nancy's second show at Charlie's, and if possible, the crowd was even bigger.  Nancy teased Charlie that she was going to call the fire marshal on him.  It was a joke that Charlie took seriously.  He told Nancy and Jazz that he was looking into plans for an outside pavilion-type seating area, and that in the future they might do some outside shows when the weather was amenable.  He was definitely seeing dollar signs, and wanted to capitalize on the success, but his inside seating capacity was limited, and he was afraid he was going to have to start turning people away at the door. He didn't like it, but he had to admit that it was a nice problem to be having.

Sunday found Nancy and Murdock in the shade of Aunt Bea's wing, in the same grassy field as the week before.  They had just finished a leisurely lunch and were lounging in each other's arms, dozing fitfully when the radio crackled, "Taylorcraft Alpha Bravo Zero Five Nine Echo, this is Langley Field, do you copy, over?"

Murdock sat up, "What's Doc want now?" He opened the door and answered the call, "Langley Field, this is Taylorcraft five nine echo, copy, over."

"Taylorcraft five nine echo, please return to Langley Field ASAP, over."

"Langley Field, Taylorcraft five nine echo, roger, over and out," Murdock turned to look at Nancy, "Somethin' must be up – guess we gotta head back."

When they arrived at the field, Nancy noticed that her Uncle's jet was on the ground. They were completing their post-flight check when Doc came running out to greet them, "'Bout time you got back, the General wants to see ya – said it's urgent."

Murdock grimaced, "What's he want now?"

Doc grinned, "Not you, HM, he said he needs to see Nancy."

Murdock smiled at his wife, "Lucky you! I can finish up here if you want to go . . ."

Nancy shook her head, "You aren't getting out of it that easy. I'll help you finish up then we can _both_ go." 

Ten minutes later they were entering the General's office on the jet.  Nancy was surprised when she saw her Uncle sitting behind the desk. He looked pale and drawn, as if he wasn't getting enough rest.  But he smiled when he saw them, and motioned them both to chairs, "I'm glad you're both here.  Sorry to interrupt you picnic, but Carla said we couldn't really wait any longer.  We will have to be leaving again soon, and I need to talk to you before I go."

Nancy and Murdock exchanged curious glances, but waited patiently for the General to continue.  He stood and walked around the desk, and Nancy was struck again by his pallor. He leaned against the front of the desk, and looked at Nancy forthrightly, "I have to admit, Nancy, that I never really foresaw this day, but then that's likely because it didn't really fit in with my 'well-ordered view of the world'," he smiled as he quoted Nancy's own words back to her, "A wise young man told me that I should look closer to home for a successor," his eyes darted to Murdock briefly, before he continued, "and so, I guess now is as good a time as any to discuss the possibility of you taking over Stockwell Enterprises in my stead."

Nancy looked at her Uncle in surprise, "This is rather sudden, Uncle," she said uncertainly, glancing at Murdock to gauge his reaction. He appeared unsurprised by the announcement.

Her Uncle smiled, "Actually, it's not sudden at all," he said matter-of-factly, "It is simply that I can no longer put it off." He leaned over and spoke into the intercom, "Carla, please bring the papers out."

He then continued, "I will be, um, indisposed for the next several weeks, and I need to put someone, I'm hoping you, Nancy, in place to run the company while I'm away.  I won't be totally out of touch, but I will not be able to oversee the day to day operations." Carla entered with an official looking document in duplicate and handed it to the General, "I've drawn up the partnership papers already, and I was hoping you would agree to sign them so we can make this official," he handed the papers to Nancy.

She absently flipped through the document, then looked at her Uncle quizzically, "What is this all about, Uncle? Why are you going to be 'indisposed' for the next few weeks? Where are you going?"

Her Uncle crossed his arms, compressing his lips into a thin, rueful line before replying, "I will be going to the MD Anderson Cancer Center in Texas for an intense treatment session.  I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's several years ago, and have been in remission for some time, but it has recently come back."

"You have cancer?" Nancy asked incredulously, "You never told me . . ." Murdock reached over and squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly, the news was coming as a shock for both of them, but it certainly did explain a lot about the General's actions over the last couple of months.

"Nancy, when I was first diagnosed you were a child, and still dealing with the death of your mother.  You didn't need the added stress of knowing about my problems.  The disease has been in remission for years, and I really thought I had beaten it, but, I'm afraid that isn't the case."

Nancy looked at the papers in her hand, and thrust them at her Uncle, "I don't need these, Uncle.  I can take care of things until you return."

Her Uncle refused to take them, "I want this to be official, in case something does happen while I'm going through treatment.  It's for my own peace of mind.  There are many people that depend on Stockwell Enterprises for their livelihoods, and I don't want there to be any chance that that could be jeopardized."

"Please do me this favor, Nancy," his eyes were almost pleading, "Colonel Smith told me that I was a fool if I didn't convince you to take over Stockwell Enterprises – don't force me to die a fool."

Nancy looked at him sharply, "Fine, I'll sign the damn papers, but nobody is dying – do you hear me?" she snatched a pen off the desk and signed at the marked places, "And you'd better get your ass back here and show me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing before I royally screw it up."

He smiled at Nancy as he took the signed contract that she held out, "I'll be back, but I think you'll do fine without me. Carla can help you with the administrative items," He walked back around the desk, and pulled a briefcase out and set it on the desk, "Inside you'll find a laptop computer with all the current project files and assignments, as well as pending cases. I would recommend the jet as a good center for operations, I'll have it flown back to Langley . . ."

"Don't do that, Uncle," Nancy interrupted, "I'll set up office at the compound.  It will suit me better than the jet.  You keep it at your disposal," she turned to Carla, "I'll need your help in keeping up with the administrative duties, but I'll expect those to occur out of the compound for the interim, until the General is back on his feet." 

Carla nodded curtly, "I'll be at the compound tomorrow at 8am and we can go over what you need to know."

The General stood again and held out the briefcase, "I will be in touch," he promised as Nancy took the case from him.  He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know that this is a bit a shock for you, Nancy.  But I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't have every confidence that you could handle it.  Make good use of the experience of you husband, and the other senior Abel Agents – and don't be afraid to ask Colonel Smith for help.  He will be able to ease the transition – he's a good man."

Nancy looked into her Uncle's eyes for a moment, then hugged him impulsively.  He patted her back awkwardly, "Don't worry about me," he said brusquely, "I'll be fine."

Carla stepped forward, "We really need to be getting in the air, sir.  You're due at the Center by 1800 hours."

The General squeezed Nancy's shoulder affectionately, "I'll be in touch. You'll do fine." Nancy smiled at him sadly, before turning and heading out of the jet.  The General put a hand on Murdock's arm as he started to follow, "I expect you to keep an eye on her, Captain and help her as needed.  This is a bit overwhelming."

Murdock shook his head, a slight smile on his face, "You are the king of understatement, General. Don't worry, Nan'll be fine, she just needs a little bit of time for it to sink in," looking him directly in the eye, he added, "Take care of yourself." Then turned and followed Nancy off the jet.

He caught up with her just outside of the hangar and looked at her appraisingly, "How ya holdin' up, Short Cake?"

She didn't say anything just moved into his arms, allowing the tears that she had been holding in check to flow.  He held her, smoothing her hair and letting her get it out of her system for a few minutes.

They both turned as the jet started to taxi and watched in silence as it took off.  Nancy looked up at her husband, her eyes still red from crying, "He's too ornery to die anyways," she said with certainty, "He'll want to stick around long enough to tell me everything that I do wrong with Stockwell Enterprises.  That should keep him going for at least a decade!"

THE END


End file.
